Super Smash Bros :Un torneo especial
by Zelda de Hyrule
Summary: Es un fic basado en el juego de Super Smash Bros. Nuestros heroes asi como villanos han reencarnado en una epoca moderna y poco a poco se daran cuenta de que son mas que simples jovenes
1. cap1: El comienzo de un gran juego

_**Existía un torneo en el cual participaban toda clase de guerreros, desde un legendario héroe, Hasta una joven aventurera **_

_**Todos peleaban con gran tenacidad y sin miedo a ser derrotado, Practicaban entre ellos para que pudieran mejorar y así enfrentarse a lo que el destino les tenía preparado**_

_**Mas que un simple juego, era el destino de ellos, famosos entre la gente llegaron a ser Y cada ves que se realizaba este torneo, millones de espectadores acudían a ver...**_

_**Pero después de eso nunca más volvió a suceder... Este fantástico torneo, que a la gente le fascinaba ver**_

_**Tal vez el destino sea generoso y vuelva hacer que el torneo comience otra vez, pero esta vez más que un simple juego, será un torneo en el cual su vida deberá defender...**_

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de un gran juego**

-Link te odio-decía una chica de 17 años, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules y además de buen cuerpo -Todo esto seria mas fácil si estuviera aquí, a no pero según el "tenia algo muy IMPORTANTE que hacer "-decía esto mientras hacia énfasis en la palabra importante-esa que se la crean otro por que yo no

-Tal vez si tenía algo importante que hacer-le comentaba un chico de cabello café claro y de ojos color azul ,de tez blanca, cuerpo atlético y guapo, de aproximadamente unos 17 años

-Hasta crees…Te aseguro que debe estar dormidote ahorita…Pero va a ver cuando me pida algo..

-Calma Zelda además ya casi acabamos de comprar todo, solo falta pagar...

- Si pero quien va a cargar todo esto Pit…yo ya me harte.

-Este... Zelda...pero solo vamos al estacionamiento metemos las cosas al carro y ya no es tan difícil...

-: pues si pero falta llevarlas al carro, meterlas, acomodarlas...-comentó Zelda con fastidio

-creo que le da mucha flojera-pensó Pit-ok como digas Zel.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un supermercado, se formaron en las cajas y esperaron, solo habían tres personas al frente así que no tardaron mucho en avanzar, cuando llegaron a la caja, Zelda pago y Pit tuvo que cargar todas las bolsas del mandado por que la chica ya estaba cansada y fastidiada, bajaron al estacionamiento, acomodaron las bolsas en su carro rojo y subieron ambos, Pit encendió el carro y se fueron rumbo a su departamento

-Bien solos tú y yo…Esta vez no vas a ganarme

-eso dijiste la semana pasada...cuando... Así ya me acorde cuando TE GANE POR MILLONESIMA VEZ, ¿VERDAD MARTH?

- Hoy tienes mucha confianza ¿VERDAD LINK?

-No solo son ansias de ganarte -comento el rubio-como lo hago siempre

-No me hagas reír-comento el peliazul irónicamente -esta vez será diferente

-Así pruébalo... si puedes claro esta

Marth lo miro seriamente, después sonrió de forma burlona y lo señalo...

-: Ok , juguemos Smash melee, tu y yo, batalla en el estadio Pokémon con ítems incluidos, tres vidas y dos minutos de tiempo ¿ok?

Hecho-afirmo de forma alegra.

Corrieron los dos hacia el sillón, tomó cada quien un control, encendieron el televisor junto con el Nintendo, se acomodaron en el sillón y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos los dos comenzaron a jugar.

Link era un joven de tez blanca, de ojos azules, rubio y guapo ,de buen cuerpo y muy alegre, tenia 17 años y era fan de los videojuegos

Marth tenia la misma edad y al igual que Link era fan de los videojuegos, era un joven de tez blanca, guapo y de buen cuerpo, su cabello de tono azul claro hacia juego con sus ojos de color azul

Link y Marth eran muy buenos amigos, pero de ves en cuando les gustaba retarse en peleas de Smash, se conocieron ambos en su trabajo, ambos chicos eran parte del escuadrón "B" de policías que protegía la ciudad Melee

Su departamento era grande, contaba con un comedor, una cocina, una sala, tres cuartos y dos baños, era un departamento muy bonito y bien amueblado, pero lo mejor de todo era la sala con el televisor y los sillones, o bueno eso decía Link ya que era su parte de la casa que más adoraba Link

En el Vivian Zelda, Pit, Ike, Link y Marth

Los dos chicos siguieron jugando sin saber que en pocos minutos su vida acabaría…

-Por fin llegamos, dijo alegremente Pit

-Si pero falta subir-contesto con fastidio Zelda observando el gran edificio en donde vivían

El edificio donde ellos vivían era grande, de color gris y de varias ventanas, llegaron a la puerta y saludaron al vigilante, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subir, era en esos momentos donde Zelda deseaba mas que nunca que el elevador del edificio funcionara peor aun no lo habían reparado.

Zelda subía las escaleras con varias bolsas de mandado y pronto escucho los gritos de emoción de dos jóvenes. Detrás de ella subía Pit también con varias bolsas...

-dime que no son esos dos-comenzó a molestarse Zelda y una venita resaltaba en su frente a causa de el enojo-Dime que no son esos dos Pit

-Zelda cálmate no deberías...

-NO ME CALMES- grito Zelda enojada al pobre chico que la seguía-DETENME AQUI- decía esto mientras Zelda le dejaba todas las bolsas a Pit sin que el pudiera sostenerlas

-Oye Zelda pero…

No pudo terminar de hablarle, solo podía ver como subía Zelda rápidamente las escaleras, mientras el trataba que no se le cayeran las cosas

-Esos dos, pobrecitos si los encuentro jugando, los voy a...

-Por favor que no sean ellos, por favor que no sean ellos

Era lo único que pensaba Pit con preocupación, Pero lamentablemente sucedió lo que mas temía, Zelda llego hasta la puerta del departamento y pudo oír los gritos de emoción de Marth y Link.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se dirigió peligrosa y silenciosamente hacia ellos, mientras que Marth y link seguían jugando sin ninguna preocupación

-Te voy a ganar te voy a ganar-decía Marth mientras se paraba del sillón

-Hasta crees-dijo mientras imitaba a Marth

Time…Se oyó en la televisión, el juego había acabado...

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, TE GANE, TE GANE, SIIIIIIIIII-gritaba felizmente Link

-Otra vez no...

Marth voltio y detrás de el encontró al demonio, perdón que diga a Zelda enfadada, con una mirada asesina. El peli azul palideció, dio media vuelta y se sentó, Link ni siquiera lo había notado…

-Link- dijo casi sin aire el peliazul a causa del susto

-ni modo te gane aprende a perder si gane yujuuuuuu-siguió festejando el rubio

-Link-decía cada vez mas asustado...

-¿que cosa? ¿que quieres? ya te gane así que aprende a perder

-atrás

-atrás que?

- mira

Link vio a través del reflejo de la tele la silueta de Zelda y voltio rápidamente a verla..

-LIIIINK-Grito Zelda al momento en que este volteaba- ERES UN, ERES UN..-La rubia se acerco a el y empezó a cerrar el puño -TE VOY A...

Link solo retrocedía cada vez mas y mas..

-Zelda...este puedo explicar, no creas que no fui contigo solo por que quería quedarme a jugar si no por que...

-ayuda a Pit-dijo Zelda con tono asesino

- pero...

-ayuda a Pit-volvió a repetir

- pero...

- QUE LO AYUDES-Grito toda histérica..

Link no lo dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo del departamento, Marth se encogió mas en el sillón.

- TU QUE HACES AHI-Dijo Zelda seriamente y sin voltear a verlo -CORRE AYUDARLO-Le grito a Marth

Marth salto del sillón asustado corrió hacia la puerta y bajo las escaleras casi cayéndose

-Esos dos algún día me van a volver loca…

Zelda se tiro en el sillón y volteo a ver la tele con enojo

-Te odio mugre cosa.

-¿Por que dices eso?-decía Pit que apenas iba entrando al departamento

-Por que le pone mas atención esa cosa y por estar aquí no ayuda-contesto Zelda con fastidio

-bueno en eso tienes razón

-listo ya esta todo acomodado dijeron ambos chicos al unísono, mientras se tiraban al piso de tan cansados que estaban

-¿oye Link no se supone que hoy ibas a entrar a trabajar a las 10:00?-pregunto Pit al rubio

-Si aun tengo tiempo

Marth miro su reloj...

-Son las 10:30

-quítense, se me hace tarde-grito el Rubio mientras corría a su cuarto

-Y como siempre va llegar tarde-dijo con enojo Zelda

-Samus lo va a ejecutar –dijo con alegría Marth-será genial ver como lo hace jeje, mejor yo también me voy a cambiar

Zelda y Pit desayunaron, Marth se arreglaba y Link…bueno el corría y se tropezaba con todo lo que estuviera enfrente de el, mientras buscaba su uniforme y se quitaba la pijama

Finalmente después de 10 minutos, logro ponerse su uniforme, tomo un pan tostado, las llaves del auto y su chaqueta

Todos bajaron y entraron al auto, Zelda al frente junto con Link y Marth y Pit atrás. Por fin se dirigieron al edificio Smash

Se preguntaran ¿que es?, el edificio Smash, bueno es lo que se diría una estación o un cuartel, en el cual trabaja el equipo Brawl, la policía de aquella ciudad, el cual se dividía en dos equipos "A" y "B" , el grupo "A" se encargaba de misiones de gran riesgo, o misiones fuera de la ciudad, mientras que el "B" se encargaba de misiones un poco mas "sencillas" dentro de la ciudad, aunque claro eso no le restaba importancia al equipo, eran igual de buenos que el primer escuadrón. y como se dieron cuenta Link y los demás trabajan ahí. Su uniforme de ellos es sencillo pero muy cómodo.

Las mujeres falda corta de color negro y blusa blanca y su saco negro y los hombres de camisa blanca, pantalón negro y su saco (pero en el caso de Link es chaqueta ya que le incomoda el saco)

Melee city es una ciudad muy grande y famosa por el equipo Brawl, es pacifica en general pero a veces llegan a haber algunos problemas, pero eso es de lo que se encarga el equipo Brawl.

Cada año, durante el verano, es muy visitada por varios turistas, los cuales acuden a visitar el estadio Smash, en el cual se cuenta que se realizaban fantásticas peleas.

Cuenta con un estadio de béisbol, futbol y básquetbol, también tiene muchos hoteles y restaurantes de gran prestigio

Es una ciudad de la cual sus habitantes están muy orgullosos

-Voy a llegar todavía mas tarde todo por este trafico-decía Link mientras se pegaba en la frente con la mano

-tu tienes la culpa-dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a Marth- todo por entretenerse con el jueguito

-jeje pus-dijo con nerviosismo el peliazul

-Me regañas después, ahora lo que me preocupa, es Samus-contesto el rubio

-: te ejecutara siiiiiii! –Marth comenzó a mover los brazos con alegría-y cuando eso pase lo grabare todo

Link se voltio y le dio un manotazo en la pierna

-si te asesina hoy ¿me dejas el auto?-pregunto el castaño

así claro-contesto con sarcasmo el rubio - que apoyo eh, gracias, arrrgg esto me desespera

-Oye güerito avanza ¿quieres?- grito un señor del auto de atrás

-pues pásate por arriba si tienes mucha prisa…idiota

-es genial ver como te peleas con los de otros carros Link-se rió el peliazul

-ya cálmate, tan solo espera un poco más

Link comenzaba a desesperarse, toco el claxon pero no hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de otros claxon

-casos extremos, medidas extremas

Link se levanto y salió del carro

-¿que haces?-pregunto la rubia

-correr

Link se ato bien las agujetas y se puso la chaqueta

-Marth

-sip

Marth se pasó para el asiento del conductor, Pit se acostó atrás y comenzó a jugar con un pelotita y Zelda comenzó a acomodarse el cabello. Link comenzó a correr entre los autos, esquivándolos y hasta subiéndose encima de ellos

Por fin después de un rato y después de una cansada carrera vio el enorme edificio de grandes cristales que reflejaba la luz del sol, tenía una insignia grande que se podía ver a simple vista por su gran tamaño, un círculo de color rojo con dos líneas negras que dividían el círculo en cuartos. Al igual que su sorprendente apariencia por afuera, por adentro era igual de sorprendente, piso de mármol color blanco, en el centro del lugar, se encontraba un gran globo terráqueo, varias escaleras eléctricas que te llevaban a los diferentes pisos, una enorme cafetería que contaba con un pequeño patio, para que los policías e aprendices, comieran al aire libre y un angar, en donde se encontraban las poderosas naves del equipo Brawl, varias oficinas llenas de computadoras y archivos de diferentes casos.

Link comenzó a correr mas rápido, a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían

-quítense me estorban, ya casi solo un poco…solo un poco

Dos personas iban saliendo y en cuanto lo vieron se hicieron a un lado

-¡A UN LADO!-

Link se arrojo hacia dentro del edificio

-¡Llegue!-grito feliz el rubio

-¡LIIIINK!

-Grito una chica

-que no sea ella, que no sea ella….Samus-dijo nervioso el chico mientras alzaba la mirada y se encontraba con la mirada furiosa de la chica

Samus era una chica alta, de tez blanca y hermosos ojos azules, cabello largo rubio y lacio, que siempre traía amarrado en una coleta alta, tenia 18años pero a pesar de su corta edad, era muy buena policía, se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo ,aunque a veces el tomárselo muy en serio le traía problemas

-LLEGAS TARDE, QUE TE SUCEDE ¿ACASO NO TIENES DESPERTADOR?, TE ADVERTI QUE SI LLEGABAS TARDE OTRA VEZ TE PONDRIA A HACER TODOS LOS REPORTES

-oye te ves linda enojada- intento calmarla el rubio

-¿QUE?

-No ósea, que te ves fea enojada, te ves mejor seria, así que no ahí por que enojarse…

-No intentes convencerme, te voy a… te voy a…Levántate ya-dijo mientras jalaba al rubio de la orejas

-auch no espera de mis orejitas no

-la próxima no te jalare la oreja, te va ir peor ¿oíste?

Samus lo soltó y se cruzo de brazos

-Que voy a hacer contigo-dijo con pesadez la chica

-¿Te contesto? –sonrío el rubio

Samus solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara a causa de su compañero, pese a todo lo quería mucho

- Demonios no lo ejecuto-dijo con enojo Marth quien acababa de llegar junto Pit y Zelda

-Oye-respondió enojado Link

-Creo que tendremos que ponerte varios despertadores junto a la cama, a ver si así te levantas-prepuso un joven peliazul alto y de ojos azules

Ike era un joven alto de aproximadamente unos 18 años, su cabello era de tono azul y siempre traía una banda de color verde en la frente, alto, de cuerpo atlético, vestido con el uniforme del quipo crawl, honesto y amable, definitivamente un buen partido para cualquier chica. Formaba parte del equipo de Link.

-oye Ike ¿y por que no me levantaste?

-Lo hizo-contesto Pit

-pero te quedaste otra vez dormido-agrego el recién llegado

-jeje ¿en serio?-pregunto el rubio con nervios

-tu deberías trabajar en eso de comerciales para colchones eres perfecto para el papel-dijo con burla Marth

Todos comenzaron a reírse, Link se aventó hacia Marth y empezaron a jugar

-Mira el grupo de novatos como siempre jugueteando como tontos ¿No los crees Ganon?

Alana era una chica hermosa, de cabello largo y de un tono verde, buen cuerpo que se lograba ver por la mini falda negra que se asentaba perfectamente en su cintura y la blusa blanca que llevaba algo abierta, de hermosos ojos negros y de unos intensos labios rojos, sus piel era pálida y tenia aproximadamente unos 19 años. A pesar de su delicada y sensual apariencia, era una chica letal, formaba parte del escuadrón "A", poseía una gran habilidad para el manejo de armas y aunque por lo general no le gustaba "ensuciarse", cuando entraba en acción llegaba a ser sorprendente sus movimientos

La acompañaba un joven. Ganon, de buen cuerpo, alto, piel bronceada, tenía unos hermosos ojos color escarlata y su cabello era de color rojizo, vestía con su uniforme, la típica camisa blanca y su pantalón negro junto con zapatos negros y una chaqueta negra, por su apariencia no pasaba de los 20 años, este chico también formaba parte del escuadrón "A" junto con Alana y al igual que los demás integrantes del equipo "A" tenia grandes habilidades

Ganon estaba al lado de Alana con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y miraba fijamente a Link

Link también lo observaba de la misma manera

-repite eso Alana-decía Zelda de forma desafiante y mientras se dirigía hacia Alana

-Grupo de tontos-repitió la peliverde

-calma Zelda no tiene caso pelearse-tranquilizo Ike a su compañera

-Ya lo escuchaste no tiene caso todos sabemos que por su puesto su grupo es un grupo de tontos y yo soy mejor que tu-dijo de forma altanera la peliverde

-te voy a..

Zelda se quería arrojar hacia Alana pero Ike la detuvo (N.A diablos hubiera sido genial un pleito entre esas dos jeje )

-Zelda, basta ya, déjalo tu sabes que no es cierto- voltio a ver a Alana enojado

- si ya acabaste Alana, ya vámonos-hablo Ganon con tono serio

Ganon se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, abrió la puerta y dejo que la muchacha saliera primero, Link solo lo seguía viendo seriamente

-Algún día la voy a asesinar

-pero hoy no será ese día Zelda

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa Voz

- Comandante Snake-dijo Zelda con asombro

-además no creo que alguien con tu talento lo gaste en una pelea innecesaria

-gracias por el comentario jefe

Snake…el jefe del equipo brawl, un hombre justo y serio, pero amable con sus aprendices, respetado por todos por sus grandes habilidades y sabiduria

Snake volteo a ver link y se dio cuenta de la mirada seria que tenia

-como siempre tarde ¿verdad Link?

Link reacciono ante la voz de su lider

-: este… bueno… yo...perdón…es que…-intento dar una excusa el rubio por no pudo

-Tranquilo , tan solo que no se te haga costumbre-dijo Snake con tranquilidad

-si señor

-ahora síganme que les tengo una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa?- pregunto Pit

- ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa señor?-pregunto Marth

-digamos que un nuevo compañero-dijo feliz Snake- Pero eso lo averiguaran en unas horas

-genial un nuevo compañero ya quiero ver quien es-agrego con alegría Link

Link era el mas emocionado de todos y siguió a Snake con gran alegría…..

Disfruten de su alegría y libertad mis jóvenes héroes por que cuando todos estén juntos y este magnifico juego empiece, ya no será lo mismo…


	2. cap 2: Un nuevo compañero,un viejo amigo

Era de noche y el cielo se encontraba adornado con muchas estrellas, caminaban por un sendero dos chicos, uno rubio con ropajes verdes y un singular sombrero y otro pelirrojo de armadura azul

-¿Crees que podremos ganar el torneo?

-si

-Estas muy confiado por lo que veo

-no exactamente

-No exactamente, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno pues… la verdad sé que ganaremos el torneo pero me da igual

-¿Te da igual? ¿Cómo que te da igual? ¿Que acaso no quieres regresar a tu mundo?

-Pues sí… Pero…

-¿Entonces?

-Es que también me gusta este mundo

-¿Gustarte? ¡Yo lo odio! Digo, te aleja del mundo del que quieres, tus padres, amigos y ¿aun así te gusta?, yo lo odio, extraño a mis padres y a mis amigos, y nos los podre ver hasta que todo esto termine, no se cómo puede gustarte

Traían consigo espadas que había dejado a un lado para poder recostarse en la hierba y así descansar y es que anteriormente habían tenido una batalla, ambos observaban las estrellas cuando surgió aquella conversación

-Yo no lo vería de ese modo Roy-dijo uno de los dos chicos

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió el pelirrojo, tanto que se levantó de su lugar

-Yo veo a este mundo como una nueva aventura, como una forma de conocer a más aventureros y nuevos amigos. O al menos yo ya hice un nuevo amigo ¿Tu no Roy? 

Link volteo a ver a Roy y le sonrió de forma amable…Roy solo lo miro de forma seria e intento entenderlo, volvió a acostarse y observo el cielo como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta…

¿De verdad era tan malo ese mundo?

Capitulo 2.- Un nuevo compañero, un viejo amigo

Link seguía con alegría a Snake detrás de él venían Zelda, Samus, Marth, Pit y Ike

Caminaban por los extensos pasillos de color blanco hasta dirigirse a la oficina de Snake, cuando entraron Link se sentó en un sillón junto con Zelda y Pit, Ike y Marth se recargaron en una pared mientras que Samus se sentaba en un sillón mas chiquito

L a oficina de Snake era la más grande (bueno siendo el jefe así debía ser) y también bonita, un escritorio, un televisor, dos sillones y dos libreros, así como un balcón que tenía la mejor vista de melee city

- Muy bien tienen dos opciones, que juguemos a las adivinanzas o ir directo al grano – Comenzó a hablar Snake mientras se sentaba en su silla- ¿Qué deciden?

-adivinanzas-dijeron las mujeres

- al grano-contestaron los hombres

Ambos grupos contestaron al unisonó que ocasiono que se voltearon a ver entre ellos

- creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé-pensaba Snake mientras de su frente escurría una gotita de sudor

- vallamos al grano-dijo Link sin dudar

-¡no! , adivinanzas, es más divertido-decía Zelda divertida

- al grano

-adivinanzas-respondía Zelda un poco molesta al ver que Link le llevaba la contraria

-al grano

-adivinanzas

- al grano

-adivinanzas

-adivinanzas-dijo repentinamente Link

-al grano-Contesto inmediatamente Zelda solo para llevar la contraria y sin darse cuenta de su error

…

-bueno si tú lo dices-sonrió triunfante el rubio

- te odio-decía Zelda mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-ok se los diré ya, como recordaran la semana pasada les mencione que habría un nuevo integrante dentro de su escuadrón y bueno ese integrante será Roy Dashideiko desde la región de Pharae, su padre es el comandante del equipo Brawl de esa región y me pidió de favor que lo aceptara

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos mientras que los hombres tenían una cara de: ¿Quién? 

-¡Oh por las Diosas!-ambas chicas se levantaron de su lugar

-ah?

-No puede ser…Que emoción-decía Zelda emocionada mientras daba brinquitos de alegria

-¿Quién demonios es que causa tanta alegría?-preguntaba Link tratando de comprender la actitud de sus compañeras

Samus y Zelda se abalanzan sobre Link, lo jalan de la camisa y lo empiezan a agitar

-¿no sabes quién es? ¿NO SABES?

-auxilio….

¿Se refiere al hijo del señor Eliwood, dueño de casi toda cuidad Pharae?-preguntaba Marth a su jefe

¿Lo conoces?-preguntaron ambas chicas mientras soltaban al pobre de Link que estaba mareado por tanta zarandeado

-Pues lo he visto-decía con nerviosismo el peliazul al ver que ambas chicas lo miraban y vea como estaba Link- mas no he tenido alguna conversación con el

-¿Roy?-preguntaba Link algo mareado aun- ¿el chico pelirrojo de la tele?

- Roy el chico prodigio-Decía Ike con mucha calma-¿Así lo llaman no?

- Exactamente-afirmo Snake

¿y cuando llegara?-pregunto Pit

Samus y Zelda se acercan más a Snake

- este….Pues…. Hoy

- será fantástico ver como realiza las pruebas-decia emocionado Ike-con esas habilidades seguro..

-¡Hey! Un momento-interrumpió Link a Ike-¿no se supone que el niño bonito no es parte de un grupo de música?

-Smash Fighters…su música es hermosa-Decia Samus emocionada

- ¿verdad que si?-afirmo Zelda mientras ambas chicas comenzaban a tararear una canción del susodicho grupo

-Emm…si como sea.-decía Link en voz baja mientras miraba confundido a sus compañeras-el caso es…aparte de cantante ¿es policía y es hijo del comandante Eliwood? 

-Es hijo del señor Eliwood-respondió Snale mas no es policía, pero como quiere iniciar y su padre quiere sacar todo su potencial decidió que era bueno mandarlo acá que a por cierto por esolos llame, quiero que lo recojan en el aeropuerto

¿De verdad? –preguntaban ambas chicas emocionadas

-bueno solo dos de ustedes-contestaba nervioso Snake ante ambas chicas- los demás prepararan las pruebas y el equipo

Zelda y Samus alzaron la mano y empezaron agitarlas

No ,definitivamente ellas no-pensó el líder- Link vas a ir tu junto con Pit

¡QUEEEEE! ¡NO ES JUSTOO!-reclamaron ambas chicas

-Bueno-contesto el rubio con indiferencia

-todos los demás, vallan a las sala de pruebas y llamen a los demás-ordeno su lider

-si señor-contesto el resto del grupo

Todos salieron rápidamente de la oficina, Link y Pit se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, Ike y Marth llamaron a los demás integrantes y finalmente Samus y Zelda….bueno ellas seguían preparando las pruebas mientras se quejaban del porque no las escogieron a ellas

Snake se quedó solo en la oficina…bueno no del todo una pequeña luz de color azul apareció en la oficina

-Él es el último cierto

-Si

-¿Eso quiere decir que el juego empezara pronto?-preguntaba el lider a la pequeña luz mientras observaba por la ventana la tranquila ciudad

-Así es…

-Esta vez será más interesante…

Aeropuerto de melee city

se les agradece por su preferencia a aerolíneas Smash-se oía el altavoz sobre todas las voces del aeropuerto- por favor pasen a recoger sus maletas, pokemons o pertenencias gracias

Un chico, aproximadamente de unos 15 años bajo del avión a toda prisa, sus ojos eran de color azul pero eran cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras y debajo de esa gorra negra salían algunos mechones de un bonito color rojo, era muy guapo a pesar de su corta edad. Vestía de color azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra, tenis negro y una camisa negra y llevaba consigo una mochila roja. El joven salió del aeropuerto y con gran admiración comenzó a ver a su alrededor

-Wow sí que es una ciudad muy grande-decía para sí mismo con gran admiración-no por nada es famosa, me pregunto si será tan impresionante el edificio Smash como dice mi papá

Paso al lado de una chica a la cual paso a rozar con su mochila

-¡oye fíjate!-decía con molestia la chica  
-lo siento  
-oye…¿te conozco? 

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso el chico

-ammm no lo creo…soy nuevo en la ciudad, hasta luego

-yo te conozco...tu eres…¡POR LAS DIOSAS ES ROY DASHIDEIKO!

-ay no…

-¡A el chicas!

Una avalancha de chicas se abalanzo contra el pobre chico

Roy solo comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, no tenía rumbo solo corría, de repente frente a él estaban Link y Pit con chaquetas negras y lentes negros, justo después de que Roy paso entre ellos dos, ellos le cerraron el paso a las muchachas

-¡ALTO!-dijo extendiendo la mano-creo que este es un código A33548 ¿Verdad Pit?

Pit volteo a ver a Pit con cara de" ¿Qué te sucede?"

-¿verdad PIT? –le dijo esto mientras hacía énfasis en su nombre, a ver si así entendía el mensaje

.aaaahhhh...Así si claro el código...A3358Bc…ese

Link volteo a verlo con cara de "así gracias por la ayuda eh"

-¿Quiénes son? no estorben ¿quieren?-preguntaba molesta la chica que había gritado el nombre del pelirrojo

-¿Qué quiénes somos? ¿QUE QUIENES SOMOS?-decía Link en voz alta y con algo de indignación 

-emm…¿en serio quiénes son?-preguntaba Roy desde atrás de ellos-no los conozco 

-facil-link se quitó los lentes y sonrió de forma seductora, las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas y algo embobadas-pues somos-extendió su mano hacía Pit-Pit tu placa

- espera….

Pit empezó a buscar entre su chaqueta, su camisa, su pantalón….la cara de link paso de una sonrisa encantadora a una cara de enfado y de "tárdate más si quieres"

-¡LISTO!

Link le arrebato la placa y lo miro enojado…

- Tárdate otra media hora si quieres…

- oye…

- Bien, pues nosotros somos parte del equipo Brawl…-extendió la placa para que las chicas la vieran….soy el agente Link y mi compañero Pit -link saca de su chaqueta un tarjeta y se le entrega a una chica-Mi número de celular, llámame cuando desees

-Si-respondía una chica con nerviosismo ante aquel guapo rubio

- No es hora de coquetear-decía molesto Pit-bien como sabrán somos gente importante, así que les pido que se retiren y dejen de acosar al chico

-No puedes obligarnos-refunfuñaba una chica además ¿Qué demonios es ese tal código?

- pues es un código muy importante-decía Link con un tono de superioridad- mejor conocido como loca chica admiradora corre frenéticamente tras joven chico súper estrella

-Así que retírense, si no quieren tener problemas-decía Pit mientras hacia un ademan con la mano queriendo dar a entender a las chicas de que se fueran

-nos negamos-dijeron todas al unisonó

- creo que tendremos que poner en acción el plan B ¿no crees Pit?

-disculpen ¿tienen uno?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-claro –link tomo a Roy y a Pit del brazo- usaremos el plan de evacuación de zona con la súper estrella, después de una difícil enfrentacion contra locas obsesionadas, en pocas palabras…. ¡CORRE!

Link comenzó a correr como loco mientras Roy y Pit le intentaban seguir el paso, pero estaban a todo lo que sus piernas les daban

Por fin vieron el carro de Link, Link aventó a Roy dentro de él, Pit salto al asiento del copiloto y Link subió rápido y encendió rápidamente el auto. Por fin se alejaron de ese horrible lugar…bueno para Roy

-Jajaja tu sí que sabes improvisar

-nah solo me dejo llevar por el momento

Pit volteo a ver a Roy, que este lo miraba extrañado

-¿Estás bien?

- algo aturdido pero bien

-Sí que eres famoso-decía Link mientras lo observaba por el retrovisor

-si un poco… em gracias por salvarme

-de nada –dijeron al unísono ambos chicos mientas le sonreían al pelirrojo

-Mi nombre es Pit ikarus, puedes llamarme solo Pit-extendió el castaño su brazo para saludar al pelirrojo-mucho gusto

-mucho gusto

-Soy Link Lostwood, pero solo dime Link

-ok está bien, gracias de nuevo Pit y a ti también Link

-oye ¿que edad tienes?-pregunto el castaño

-15 ¿Por qué?

- wow, 15 y ya todo un ídolo

-será un camino algo largo-decía el rubio mientras señalaba el tráfico que tenían delante de ellos-así que háblanos de ti Roy

-Claro...

…..

-¿ya está todo Ike?

- si así es-decía el peliazul mientras terminaba de cerrar un compartimento-todo listo

-este será un día muy especial

-no a diario se ven celebridades

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenían esas dos voces 

-Comandante Fox y Falco-dijo emocionada Samus

Fox era líder del equipo B así como la mano derecha de Snake era un hombre alto y joven, de pelo castaño corto, y ojos color esmeralda, vestía un traje color verde, una chamarra gris, una pañoleta roja en el cuello y unas botas color café, traía consigo lo que parecía ser un lente de color verde en su ojo derecho y sujeta a su cintura traía la funda de su arma, la cual tenía lista para cuando la necesitara, pero lo curioso en el eran esas orejas y esa cola como de zorro.

Lo acompañaba Falco ,la mano derecha de Fox, era alto y joven como Fox, tenía el cabello de color azul, alborotado y algo largo, sus ojos eran azules y al igual que Fox vestía con un traje color rojo al igual que la pañoleta que tenía en el cuello, tenía una chamarra color gris que hacia juego con sus batas y también tenía ese extraño lente y su arma.

-Me da gusto verlos por aquí-dijo Ike saludando a sus superiores

-Y a nosotros nos da gusto ver que están bien-respondió Falco

-ya quiero que llegue-dijo Samus emocionada-quiero ver que tan bueno es

-créeme te sorprenderá-decía Marth mientras se acercaba junto con Zelda

-bueno no por nada se le llama chico prodigio-agrego Fox

La sala de pruebas era grande así como ancha, constaba de dos pisos, en la planta baja estaba la puerta de entrada y salida.

Y en la parte de arriba estaba lleno de máquinas que monitoreaban la salud, resistencia y rendimiento de quienes estuvieran.

Por fin el momento tan esperado había llegado, Link Pit y Roy habían llegado y Snake esperaba a Roy en la planta baja de la sala mientras todos los demás observaban curiosos desde arriba

-Bienvenido seas Roy-Saludo Snake al pelirrojo

-Muchas gracias comandante Snake-respondió el saludo el pelirrojo

-Sé que puedes estar cansado y quieras descansar y pido disculpas por no dejarte hacerlo-comenzó a hablar Snake

-No se preocupe estoy bien-contesto con nerviosismo el pelirrojo-hare las pruebas ahora mismo

-Bien, cuando estés listo avísanos y empezaremos roy

- si por supuesto

Roy se quitó su mochila y su chamarra, se ató bien las agujetas delo tenis y se acomodó el cabello para que ningún fleco le estorbara en la cara, Snake le entrego un cinturón con una pistola

Link y Pit subieron al cuarto de máquinas, arriba estaban Ike, Marth, Samus, Fox, Falco y Zelda

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Pregunto Zelda a sus compañeros

-emm…. situaciones inesperadas ocurrieron-contesto Pit tratando de disimular sus nervios

- emmm si mucho tráfico jeje –agrego Link

-Bueno alégrense no fueron los últimos-dijo Ike mientras señalaba a tres personas que corrían hacia la sala de maquinas

Eran dos chicos, gemelos para ser más específicos, de cabello castaño que escondían debajo de unas gorras verde y roja y con letras ¨L¨¨y ¨M, ambos tenían los ojos azules y eran aproximadamente de la edad de Link, de complexión delgada y altos.  
Los acompañaban una chica rubia de ojos , delgada y bastante linda pero algo que los distinguía a los tres era la banda blanca que llevaban en el brazo que representaba al equipo B

-Mario, Luigi Y Peach a que se deben las prisas-pregunto divertido Fox..

-Larga historia comandante…larga historia-contestaron al unísono los dos hermanos

Snake se acercó a un micrófono y comenzó hablarle a Roy

- bueno será solo una prueba en la cual te calificaremos resistencia, velocidad y fuerza-decía Snake atreves del micrófono

- entendido-contesto Roy mientras preparaba su arma

Snake encendió una máquina y Roy se preparó. La máquina era un simulador, esta comenzó a simular unos bloques gigantes y entre ellos aprecian una especie de personas.

Roy diviso a lo lejos una caja y adentro había un botón, la caja estaba siendo resguardada por un láser, miro a su alrededor para analizar un poco el escenario así como sus enemigos

-Bien Roy...hora de demostrar quién eres-se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo

Roy se abalanzo rápidamente hacia las simulaciones, saco el arma y rápidamente disparo a varios de ellos eliminándolos de un tiro, pero aún quedaban varias de esas simulaciones y los enemigos no dudarían en detenerlo así que ellas se abalanzaron contra Roy tratando de golpearlo, el pelirrojo esquivaba sus ataques con una velocidad sorprendente que era muy difícil para sus atacantes poder golpearlo

-Es sorprendentemente rápido-decía con seriedad Pit

-Si estuviera con los del equipo A seria todo un asesino-comento Link causando que los demás voltearan a verlo

-Realmente crees que Snake lo mande a ese equipo-Pregunto Peach al rubio

-Yo creo que si-contesto Link

Una de las simulaciones llego por la espalda de Roy sujetándolo de las manos y quitándole la pistola y enfrente de él había aparecido otro, pero el pelirrojo no perdió la calma y con un rápido movimiento recupero el control de la situación, terminando de destruir las últimas simulaciones y pasando los obstáculos del cuarto, Roy se acercó a la caja y apretó el botón que le daría su victoria sobre esa prueba

Perfecto, bueno más que eso-aplaudía Snake al pelirrojo-se nota que eres hijo de Eliwood, mañana te diré en que escuadrón te asignare, por lo mientras descansa

- si señor muchas gracias, espérate con ansias su respuesta

Roy tomo sus cosas y salió del cuarto

-fue genial tiene mucho talento-comento Luigi- de seguro con esa agilidad-

-Lo pondrán en el escuadrón A-decían todos al unísono decepcionados

- Vamos no es para tanto-decía Fox mientras trataba de calmarlo

-ustedes también tienen talento-agrego Falco- ¿por qué no mejor van a alcanzar al chico abajo?

-cierto, hay que alcanzarlo-comento Zelda mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

Roy estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando Zelda grito su nombre causando que el pelirrojo volteara

-¿ A dónde vas Roy?-pregunto Zelda

- Pues iba ir a comer... ¿por qué?

- Pues entonces hazlo aquí, en la cafetería-comento Marth mientras se acercaba

-¡Joven Marth! Nos sabía que trabajabas aquí-dijo muy alegre Roy al ver a su amigo

- pues creo que ahora sabes

-en la cafetería sirven la mejor comida-decía Mario mientras se acercaba junto con los demás

-eso puedes estar seguro, Mario lo sabe perfectamente-bromeaba Luigi mientras era fulminado por la mirada de su hermano

Todos empezaron a reír ante aquel comentario, mientras que Mario comenzaba a discutir con Luigi

- vamos Roy, debes tener hambre

-eso tenlo por seguro Marth

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería a excepción de Link y Pit, Link se quedó viendo a Roy, recordó que en la prueba mientras lo observaba, tuvo una especie de visión, más que eso era un recuerdo

¿Un recuerdo? ¿Pero de qué?

En la visión vio a un chico pelirrojo de armadura azul vestido como príncipe y a su lado un chico rubio vestido con una túnica verde, ambos tenían espadas, no podía distinguirlos bien, pero a ver al Roy sentía que lo había conocido mucho antes, que esa no era la primera vez que lo conocía, se le hacía familiar pero… ¿de dónde?

-Que tienes te sucede algo-pregunto el castaño a su amigo

-no nada

-¿Seguro?- insistió su compañero

-Te hare una pregunta… ¿no sientes como si hubiéramos conocido desde antes a Roy?

- mmm…. ¿cuenta haberlo visto en la tele?-contesto el castaño

-No me refiero a eso-dijo seriamente el rubio

-¿Entonces?

- siento que lo he visto antes, que lo conozco desde hace mucho-contesto serio Link- sonará extraño pero siento una alegría algo extraña… como si viera de nuevo a un viejo amigo …Estoy loco no me hagas caso

-Tal vez sea la felicidad de tener a un nuevo compañero-agrego el castaño

- si tal vez…ven vámonos ahí que alcanzarlo

-claro

…

Créeme Link…. no estás loco, lo conoces desde hace tiempo y más de lo que tú crees…Pero no te preocupes que mi última pieza de este gran juego a llegado y todo pronto renacerá…


	3. cap esp: Te deseo Una feliz Navidad Link

Bueno ese es solo el intento de un cap. Extra jeje

Es sobre la navidad del equipo brawl, en el cual Roy le dejara una lección a Link

Zdh: Bueno esta historia la contare yo, todo empieza en…

Marth: oye por que siempre tu, a ver por que no nosotros

Zdh: Bueno es que yo soy la autora, yo conozco la historia, yo la invente

Marth: pero yo quiero ahora contarla

Link: Marth ya cállate y ven acá

Marth: eso es injusto, exijo mi derecho como personaje principal

Zdh¡QUE!

Link: Tú no eres el personaje personal

Marth: claro que si, yo soy el favorito de la gente, yo soy su favorito

Zdh: Pues….

Link: Eso no es cierto, además yo soy su favorito, yo soy al primero que conoció de los tres

Marth: Por que estas tan seguro, además….

Zdh¡YA BASTA!

Los dos se quedan callados

Zdh: LOS DOS YA VALLANCE Y DEJENME SEGUIR

Los dos salen corriendo

Zdh: Ok perdón por eso, en que iba, así en que iba a contar la historia y sin tener interrupciones-voltea a ver a Marth y Link enojada-sigamos este cap. se llama ..

**Te deseo una feliz navidad Link**

Bueno ese día era un día muy especial para la cuidad Smash, por fin era navidad, la cuidad estaba adornada por luces, listones, cascabeles, esferas. Las calles estaban cubiertas por la blanca nieve que la nevada de la noche anterior había dejado.

Esa mañana la gente estaba de un lado a otro, preparándose para la noche, pero sobre todo para el gran festival que habría en el centro de la ciudad. Pero mejor hablemos de cierto grupo

Ese día el edificio Smash estaba vacio, obio era por que ese día no se trabajaba, además era muy raro que pasara algo malo, así que nuestro pequeño grupo estaba en su departamento descansando,

Marth, Link, Ike y Pit estaban jugando smash bros sentados en un sillón y Zelda pues estaba sentada en un sillón hablando por teléfono (que según el llevaba mas de tres horas hablando) y Roy….bueno el estaba solo viendo como jugaban, aunque se llevaba bien con ellos no tenia aun el valor o la confianza como para jugar con ellos, Además no tenia mucho que los había conocido y de que había empezado a vivir con ellos.

Desde que Snake le había dicho que lo asignaría al escuadrón de Link ellos lo invitaron a que viviera con ellos, ellos decían que era mejor que vivir en un hotel el solo

Por lo que parecía esa navidad se la iba a pasar con ellos, seria una oportunidad perfecta para conocerlos y hasta tal vez seria divertido. Aunque los padres de Roy le habían ofrecido pagarle el boleto para regresar a ciudad Pharae, el prefirió quedarse en melee city

Zelda: oigan ¿que vamos hacer hoy?-decía eso mientras tapaba la bocina del teléfono

Ike: Pues yo iré con mi hermana y mi padre, se los prometí que pasaría la navidad con ellos

Roy: mm disculpa Ike¿Dónde vive tu familia?

Ike: en la cuidad de Telius ¿por que?

Roy: no solo preguntaba nnU

Ike: cuando desees te puedo llevar a conocerla nn

Roy: gracias…

Marth: Pues yo iré con mi hermana de vacaciones

Pit: pues yo quiero también irme de vacaciones..

Link: Como siempre

Roy volteo a ver a Link ¿Cómo siempre¿Que hacia siempre en navidad, a Roy le entro la duda

Zelda: Pues entonces me iré con mis padres

Zelda siguió hablando por teléfono, Roy siguió observando como jugaban y ellos siguieron jugando

Ya en la tarde ellos empezaron a empacar, Link seguía jugando y Roy se puso a usar la computadora

Zelda: Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, por favor cuando regresemos no quiero ver un desastre

Link solo alzo la mano dándole a entender que si

Marth: oye Pit apúrate o si no te iras solo al aeropuerto

Pit: si ya voy... te cuidas Link

Link solo volvió a alzar la mano

Ike: yo también me tengo que ir-decía mientras agarraba su bufanda y miraba a link sentado en el sillón-oye Link seguro que no quieres venir-volteo a ver a Roy -tu también si quieres puedes venir nn

Roy: emmm no gracias así estoy bien que te diviertas Ike

Ike: gracias nn

Ike volteo a ver a Link con algo de tristeza

Ike¿esta seguro?

Link: no se te hace tarde-le contesto algo molesto-además te dije que esta bien así

Ike se acerco a un estante y bajo dos cajitas de regalos, una se la dejo al lado de Link y otra se la dio a Roy

Ike: feliz navidad Roy

Roy: muchas gracias Ike

Ike se dirigió a la puerta y volteo a ver a Link con tristeza

Ike: Link…

Link volteo a verlo y le sonrió de forma amable, aunque Ike no estaba muy convencido

Link: no te preocupes y gracias por el regalo y feliz navidad

Ike: feliz navidad Link

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento, Link se levanto y voto el control del juego, se dirigió a la cocina y regreso a ver la tele después de ir por una taza de leche

Roy siguió utilizando la computadora y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a link, en una de esas cuando volteo vio que link ahora lo observaba…

Link¿Qué haces?

Roy: pues este…..veo algunas cosas…Nada importante en si…

Roy noto algo de tristeza en los ojos de link…

Roy: Eh...¿Link?

Link¿si?

Roy¿por que tú no sales?

Link: Soy patético ¿verdad?, no te culpo de que lo pienses

Roy se puso nervioso y rojo

Roy: no este... yo no intente decir eso, además yo no pensaría eso de ti, además solo pregunte el por que no salías, pero nunca intente decir eso ni mucho menos lo pensé….perdón

Link: no tienes que disculparte, tú no hiciste nada, pero por que no te fuiste con tus padres, si te podías regresara tu cuidad

Roy: por que la verdad prefiero estar aquí que haya

Link lo miro con curiosidad

Roy: es que mis padres salen de viaje en navidad, pero casi siempre aunque salgan de viaje están ocupados con la empresa, así que casi no estoy con ellos, pero aun así no me importa, siempre intento pasarme bien y feliz la navidad

Link: oh ya, lo siento

Roy: no, no hay problema

Link: esto esta mal

Roy¿Perdón?

Link: es tu primera navidad en melee city y yo te la hago pasar mal

Roy: No, no para nada, no te preocupes nnU

Link se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando regreso a la sala estaba cambiado, se había vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos converse verdes y una playera verde y una chamarra de mezclilla, se acerco a la puerta, tomo su bufanda y las llaves del carro

Link: Vamos Roy aun tenemos tiempo

Roy se levanto algo confundido, tomó su chamarra, su bufanda y salió con el

Anduvieron por toda la cuidad comprando regalos y adornos para el departamento y en la noche se dirigieron hacia el festival. En el centro de la cuidad había muchos puestos con regalos juegos y comida y un gran árbol lleno de luces y con una estrella hasta arriba.

Roy noto un cambio en Link se notaba mas alegre y por supuesto el también se estaban divirtiendo

Por fin hasta las 10 de la noche la gente se reunió cerca del árbol y comenzaron a cantar villancicos y a darse regalos, Link le dio un regalo a Roy

Link: espero que te guste, como aun no conozco del todo tus gustos no estaba segura, Feliz navidad Roy

Roy: muchas gracias Link

Roy abrió la caja, era un reloj

Link: Roy ¿tienes hermanos?

Roy: No ¿y tu?

Link: si uno, pero nos odiamos, desde pequeños nos llevamos mal, somos todo lo contrario

Roy¿Y tus padres?

Link agacho la cabeza por un momento

Link: ellos fallecieron cuando éramos chicos, desde entonces vivimos con un tío, pero después mi hermano y yo vinimos a la cuidad, pero…

Roy lo volteo a ver, y noto que no estaba triste al contrario estaba feliz

Link: pero te lo debo todo a ti, te debo que me hallas alegrado la navidad, créeme que si tu no estarías aquí ahorita, estaría en el departamento jugando o viendo la tele y seguiría lamentándome de tonterías-le extendió la mano a Roy-así que gracias Roy, por que me diste a entender que no es necesario estar con tus padres para pasarte una feliz navidad

Roy le sonrió y estrecho su mano con el

Link: jeje es gracioso, alguien mas chico que yo me dio una gran lección, que te parece si regresamos, aun debemos adornar la casa y ya me dio hambre

Roy empezó a reír y siguió a Link hasta el carro. Cuando llegaron al departamento, lo adornaron con lo que compraron y pusieron un pino de navidad que compraron, finalmente los dos se pusieron jugar smash (bueno es que es Link, es su forma de festejar)

Tres días después los demás volvieron, se sorprendieron al ver el departamento tan bonito y bien adornado

Zelda: pero que paso aquí

Pit: Todo esta tan…

Marth: bonito…

Link: ah chicos hola ¿como les fue?

Voltearon a ver a link y este estaba tan feliz

Link: a Roy y a mi nos fue genial ¿verdad?

Roy: sip –contesto mientras estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando-el festival fue genial, Link me llevo a conocerlo

Todos dejaron sus maletas, cuando Ike entro sonrió enormemente

Link: Ike-link fue hacia el árbol y tomo una caja- Feliz navidad Ike

Ike: Feliz Navidad Link

Link: también ahí para ustedes, están bajo el árbol, 0por cierto feliz navidad chicos.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Link tan feliz, se dirigieron hacia el árbol y abrieron sus regalos. Ike volteo a ver a Roy y este le sonrió de forma amable

Ike: muchas gracias Roy

Roy: No ahí que agradecer Ike, eso hacen los amigos nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues les deseo una feliz navidad, espero que se la pasen chido y espero que les guste el cap.

Sayonara nn


	4. cap 3: Luz y obscuridad

_**La luz y la oscuridad son como la cara de una moneda…**_

_**Una no puede existir sin la otra, si no ahí luz, no ahí oscuridad….**_

_**No todo es completamente negro, ni todo completamente blanco…**___

_**Todo tiene un principio y un fin, todo tiene un equilibrio…**_

_**Luz y obscuridad, bien y mal, negro y blanco, principio y fin ninguno de los dos puede existir sin el otro…**_

**Capitulo 3****Luz y Obscuridad**

-genial lo que me faltaba que mi hermano llegara, algo más que quiera agregar como por ejemplo que termino su misión tan perfecta como siempre-decía Link de forma sarcástica –¿algo más comandante Snake?

Snake: oye escucha, se que te llevas mal con el, pero no es para que te pongas en ese plan

Link: perdone comandante

Los chicos se encontraban en la oficina de Snake, Link estaba muy enojado por que su hermano había llegado y como siempre su hermano la termino sin problemas…y hablando de el acababa de entrar a la oficina, Link lo miro con desprecio. Ellos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura. Dark se acerco al escritorio de Snake con un folder y mientras lo hacia pateo a Link, estaba apunto de abalanzarse contra el pero Ike lo sostuvo del hombro, solo se volvió a sentar en la silla

Dark: valla esa no es forma de recibir a tu hermano, cada vez te vuelves mas maleducado

Link: y tu cada vez mas altanero

Snake: Basta ustedes dos, Dark no paso algo anormal mientras viajabas-volteo a verlo con algo de desconfianza

Dark: No para nada

Snake lo miraba con desconfianza, no muy satisfecho de su respuesta

Dark¿acaso duda de mí?

Snake: no….para nada

Mientras Snake revisaba el folder, Dark volteo a ver a Roy lo miraba de forma maliciosa, Roy noto su mirada y lo miro de forma seria, pero había algo en sus ojos color escarlata que hacia que desconfiara de el, y de cierto modo sentía que le eran familiares

Snake: ok esta bien puedes retirarte

Dark estaba apunto de salirse y volvió a patear a Link, link se levanto y se abalanzó hacia el, pero Ike lo sujeto de la camisa causando que cayera al suelo

Link: suéltame Ike, cuando atrape a ese idiota se va arrepentir de haber nacido

Samus: y si no te calmas ahorita mismo tu también te arrepentirás

Link se levanto algo molesto y se volvió a sentar

Snake: ok ya olvidemos eso, ahora vallamos al lo mas importante, ahí misiones y varias, lo que significa dos cosas, que se dividirán en equipo y segunda-volteo a ver a Roy de forma alegre-que será la primera para Roy

Roy: genial

Snake: Ok empecemos –Snake tomo una lista

-Marth y Samus, a la plaza de Brinstar -les da una lista y salen de la oficina

-Ike y Pit, al café de Earthbound en la calle de Onet-les da una lista

- Mario y Luigi, al parque de greens greens-les da una lista

-Peach y Zelda, a Fountain dreams-les da una lista

-Fox y Falco, a Yoshi Island-les da una lista

Fox: genial hora de usar la corneria

Todos salieron de la oficina menos Roy y Link

Roy: emm… disculpe señor

Snake: no, no me he olvidado de ustedes dos, ustedes irán al centro pokemon a recoger un pikachu para su misión

Link¿Un pika...Que?

Snake: Después irán al muelle ¿alguna duda?

Roy: no ninguna

Link: Si una, para que queremos una pika...Pika….bueno eso, para que queremos un pokemon como ese

Snake: ya verán….

Los dos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia el centro pokemon, mientras salían Dark Link los observaba desde lejos. Alana se le acerco con la intención de asustarlo, pero se dio cuenta antes e que lo lograra

Dark: Ni se te ocurra Alana, que sabes que eso es lo que mas me molesta que me hagan

Alana: Uy perdón señor delicado, ya era hora de que llegaras¿Dónde andabas?

Dark: Que te importa

Alana: y para colmo cada vez te vuelves más grosero

Dark: Lo que yo haga no te incumbe ¿si?, ahora contesta ¿hizo algo raro mi hermano mientras no estaba?

Alana: Perdóname pero el desde que nació, nunca hizo algo normal

Dark: Me refiero a algo fuera de lo común

En eso llego zelgius, era un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro, de buen cuerpo, alto, de ojos color negro y llevaba puesto el uniforme, el también era parte del escuadrón A

Zelgius: ya te daba por muerto Dark

Dark: ja, hasta crees, con algo tan insignificante no se me puede vencer, necesitas mas que eso, oye haber si tu eres mas útil que esta ¿mi hermano hizo algo raro mientras yo no estuve?

Alana: idiota

Zelgius: Que yo sepa no, lo único nuevo fue que llego ese tal Roy

Alana: Ahora forman el trió de idiotas

Dark: valla, milagro hasta que mi novia usa la cabeza, ya era hora que dejaras de solo ser linda y usar un poco la cabeza

Alana intento darle una cachetada, pero la detuvo sujetando la mano, la observo por un momento de forma maliciosa y luego la soltó

Dark: oye cielo-le dijo este de forma burlona- no te gustan las víboras

Alana¿Qué?, eres un idiota por que preguntas cosas así, cada vez te pareces mas a Link

Dark: solo intento conocer los gustos de mi novia-le contesto de forma irónica

Alana: Por que preguntas cosas así, además que importa tu hermano

Dark: tal vez me preocupa

Alana: aja si como no, vámonos zelgius, que tenemos una misión, y aun falta sacar al inútil de Wario de la cafetería y buscar a Ganon ¿oye y dime para que preguntaste sobre las víboras?

Dark: solamente quería saber

Ellos dos se fueron

Dark: además tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellas…

Dark se quedo solo…Bueno casi solo…

-El amo te encomendó algo

Dark: si pero aun tenemos tiempo, además ya estamos todos juntos, que importa

-si pero ellos también ya están completos, el era el ultimo y eso significa

Dark: si ya se que significa, que el torneo pronto empezara, pero además ellos aun no lo han descubierto

-Si pero lo harán tarde o temprano

Dark: Si pero no ahí de que preocuparse, además- Dark abrió su palma y salió una pequeña esfera negra-conmigo aquí no pasa nada, aun ahí tiempo para divertirse un rato¿no lo crees meta knight?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy y Link estaban en el auto y se dirigían hacia el centro pokemon, anquen Link aun no entendía el por que o para que. Cuando entraron encontraron a la enfermera Joy en la recepcion

Joy: muy buenos días ustedes deben ser los policías Roy y Link ¿no es así?

Roy: Si correcto

Joy: el comandante Snake me pidió que les entregara estos dos pokemons y un pokedex para que se ayudaran, por favor se los encargo muchos, en cuanto termine de usarlos métanlos en sus pokebolas

Roy: si los cuidaremos, no se preocupe, se los regresaremos sanos y salvos

La enfermera Joy tomo una bandeja con dos pokebolas y las coloco sobre la mesa, Link tomo la pokebola y la examino

Link: oiga y como sacamos de aquí al pika-achu

Roy y la enfermera: Salud

Link: No, yo me refería al pokemon --U

Roy empezó a reír

Link: no te burles --U

Roy: se llama pikachu, Link, y se saca apretando el botón que esta ahí

Link: y como lo usaremos, yo nunca he tenido una pelea pokemon

Enfermera Joy: pues el pokedex les ayudara a saber sus habilidades, debilidades y ataques, todo lo que necesitan saber para una pelea

Roy: Ok muchas gracias, vámonos Link

Enfermera Joy: que les valla bien

Roy y Link salieron el centro pokemon, mientras estaban manejando hacia el muelle, Link empezó a golpear la pokebola contra la parte del tablero del carro

Roy: em… Link que haces

Link: intento abrirla-muerde la pokebola-pero no puedo

Roy se empezó a reír

Roy: te dije que se abre con el botón que esta ahí y listo

Link: oye Roy y como se supone que un pokemon tan grande como ónix

Roy. No se no tengo ni idea….

Por fin llegaron al muelle, cuando bajaron del carro link vio un bote en forma de magikarp……

Zdh:¿ en forma de magicarp?

Link: pues así sale

Zdh: pues que le haremos ya que, sigamos

Link: creo que ya se para que nos lo dio Snake, vamos

Link y Roy entraron a un garaje, ahí vieron como dos persona y un gato movían muchas cosas

Roy: oigan ustedes deténganse

Link: quedan están arrestados por robos hacia entrenadores pokemons

Jessie: no lo creo….prepárense para los problemas

James: y mas valen que teman

Jessie: para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James: y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

Jessie: para denunciar los males de la verdad……

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un gran chorro de agua

Roy: Dragonair ataca con tu chorro de agua

James: que te sucede chamaco, nos la pagaran

Jessie: mi hermoso cabello ahora veras, seviper ¡ve!…

James: Cacnea ¡échateles!

Roy: Dragonair rayo de hielo ahora

James: cacnea enséñales que desayunaste

Jessie: embestida

Roy jalo a Link y se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de metal

Roy: oye Link, no quiero oír grosero pero necesito que tú también pelees

Link: si por supuesto

Link tomo la pokebola y la abrió de ahí salió un pikachu, tomo el pokedex y lo abrió y en la pantalla comenzó a salir información de pikachu, Link estuvo escondido por unos momentos en lo que veía el pokedex, mientras tanto Roy salió para seguir peleando

Link salió decido…

Link: Muy bien pikachu es hora de dar un buen show... ¡Pikachu ve!

El pikachu se pone en posición de batalla

Link: Pikachu atack trueno

Roy: dragonair chorro de agua

¡AHORA¡

Ambos pokemons atacaron y lograron que el equipo rocket saliera volando

Equipo rocket: el equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Roy: nada mal para ser la primera vez que usas un pokemon

Link: y de ti ni se diga todo un maestro pokemon...Chico prodigio

Roy: bien, es hora de regresar, dragonair regresa

Link: pikachu regresa..

Dragonair regreso con mucha facilidad pero pikachu se negaba, esquivaba el rayo de la pokebola cada vez que Link intentaba meterlo

Link: oye Roy esta rata no quiere entrar, mira se mueve cada vez que quiero meterla

Roy: por lo visto no vas a poder ni se va a dejar….

El pikachu corrió hacia Link y le quito su sombrero

Link: oye…regrésame eso ahora

Pero por mas que Link intentaba atraparlo no podía, finalmente Link se dio por vencido, el pikachu se detuvo coloco el sombrero en el piso se metió en el…

Roy: oye mira…que lindo jeje

Link se acerco lentamente para intentar atraparlo pero el pikachu se volvió a salir, tomo el sombreo y comenzó a correr, Link lo intento atrapar y Roy solo se seguía riendo finalmente Link se canso y se sentó, el pikachu se detuvo, corrió hacia link y se puso sobre la cabeza de Link, se acurruco y se cubrió con el sombrero

Link¿pero que hace?

Roy: Jajaja que lindo

Los dos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al centro pokemon para entregarlos y otra vez encontraron a la enfermera Joy en la recepción

Enfermera: Veo que les fue Bien

Roy: si muchas gracias por su ayuda, aquí tiene a dragonair y el pokedex

Enfermera¿y Pikachu?

Link: Pues vera…-Link alzo su sombrero y ahí estaba el pikachu dormido-no lo puedo meter a la pokebola, cada vez que lo intento huye

Enfermera¿huye?

Link: si no quiere entrar pero cada vez que le enseño mi sombrero entra en el

L a enfermera Joy miro a Link y luego vio al pikachu

Enfermera: ok ya entiendo-tomo la pikachu, no te preocupes yo lo meteré

Link: Ok gracias, hasta luego

Roy: hasta luego

Enfermera: hasta luego

El pikachu despertó cuando Link y Roy habían salido del centro pokemon, se dirigió a la puerta pero estaba cerrada, se quedo ahí sentado como si esperara a alguien, la enfermera Joy lo entendió todo, tomo el teléfono y marcó un número.

Link y Roy se dirigían hacia el edificio smash y Roy noto algo triste a Link

Roy¿Qué tienes? Te noto triste…-Roy se quedo callado por un momento-ok ya entiendo

Link: si es que ya le había agarrado cariño

Roy: Pues puede ir a visitarlo eso he oído...

Link: mm creo que eso hare

Cuando llegaron al edificio, se dirigieron a la oficina de Snake, ahí estaban también todos los demás

Roy: llegamos comandante

Snake: me alegra, oye Link¿puedes ir al centro pokemon, Por favor?

Link¿pero para que?, si acabamos de ir

Snake: la enfermera Joy llamo y dijo que se te olvido algo

Link volteo a ver a Roy confundido… ¿Qué se le había olvidado algo?...mejor dicho alguien, no lo creen

Link salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el centro pokemon, cuando llego el pikachu se arrojo a el

Link: Hola pequeño, yo también te extrañe

Enfermera Joy: creo que se te olvido tu pikachu

Link¿que?

Enfermera: desde que te fuiste no ha querido entrar a su pokebola y solo se queda sentado en la puerta esperando a que vuelvas, y la verdad no creo que quiere a otro entrenador que no seas tu, así que hable con el comandante Snake para comentarle y que vinieras por el

Link¿Entonces si me puedo quedar con el?

Enfermera¡claro! Si tú no tienes ningún problema

Link: genial gracias

Link abrazo al pikachu y luego alzo su sombreo para que el pikachu entrara

Enfermera: aquí esta su pokebola, aunque creo que encontró un mejor lugar

Link tomo la pokebola, agradeció, se despidió y se salo corriendo. El pikachu salto al asiento del carro.

Así Link se dirigió hacia el edificio smash, felismente con su nuevo amigo…mientras alguien lo observaba

Dark: que lindo ¿no lo crees meta knight?, aunque creo que ya debería irse despidiendo de su ratita, por que dudo que sobreviva los siguientes días


	5. cap4: Pidan un deseo parte1

_**-**__**Que linda noche…tan llena de estrellas, es genial poder esta aquí al aire libre y poder verlas ¿O**__**ye Fox**__**…**__**Qué se siente viajar por el espacio?**_

_**Fox: Pues es genial… ahí tantas cosas haya arriba**____** tan geniales**____** que si te las contara zelda no me las creerías**_

_**Zelda: Te envidio Falco, tu puedes viajar con Fox**__** ¿Samus puedo viajar contigo en la hunter ship?**_

_**Samus: claro cuando quieras Zel, cuando ya no quieras ser princesa de Hyrule, puedes ser mi acompañante de viaje nn**_

_**Peach: yo soy más feliz aquí en la tierra ¿verdad Mario?**_

_**Mario: nn**_

_**Luigi: Yo prefiero quedarme aquí...Gracias nnU**_

_**Ike. ¿Y tu Link¿Qué prefieres?**_

_**Link: Estar en la tierra**____**mm poder escalar montañas, entrar a bosques o cuevas...Rescatar princesas ¿verdad **__**Zel**___

_**Zelda: bueno pero no siempre...Debes en cuando tomarse un descanso**_

_**Ike**__**: Pues**__** también a mi me gusta estar aquí en la tierra**____**¡**__**ahí muchas aventuras aquí**___

_**Marth¡miren en el cielo... estrellas fugaces!**_

_**Zelda¡Vamos Link pide un deseo!**_

_**Link¿Un deseo?**_

_**Roy: si, mi mama me decía que cuando vieras una estrella podías pedir un deseo que se te hacían **__**realid**__**ad**_

_**Pit: Palutena también me decían lo mismo**__**... pedir un deseo…**_

_** Todos voltearon al ver el cielo cerraron los ojos y pensaron en su deseo, después de un momento los abrieron**_

_**Zelda¿y que pediste Link?**_

_**Link: no te lo diré… es secreto**_

_**Y espero que se cumpla….**_

**Capitulo 4: Pidan un deseo Smash brothers****…****Una estrella fugaz llega a la cuidad**

¡LINK QUITA A TU RATA DEL SILLON! -gritaba zelda enojada-TE LO HE DICHO MILES DE VECES

Link¡NO ES RATA! Se llama quesito…QUESITO…deja de molestarlo, ven quesito ¬¬X

Pit: Oye calma no ahí por que enojarse solo bajemos a…Quesito n-ñu

Snake: veo que te encariñaste mucho con el ¿verdad?

Link: si –abraza al pikachu- es que es lindo

Samus¿y por que le pusiste quesito?

Link: por que es amillo

TOING!

Snake: muy original nnU

El escuadrón B se encontraba en la oficina de Snake, esperaban a que el profesor E. Gadd, la verdad el escuadrón no tenía ni idea por que pero si esa era la misión, tenían que esperar, él profesor había llamado a Snake y había contratado a un escuadrón para la misión. Snake asigno al equipo B ya que el A ya tenia su misión (pero la verdad prefirió asignar al B que al A)

Finalmente el profesor llego, era ya todo un anciano, de lentes grandes y cabello (bueno solo un mechón) blanco…caminaba lentamente hacia el escritorio de Snake cargando rollos de papel y una gran mochila

Snake: Me alegra que llegara Profesor..

Profesor E.¿Que ya me valla? Pero acabo de llegar…

Snake: No que me alegra que llegara nnU

Profesor E.: así ya lo sabía

Todos: nnU

El profesor dejo un montón de papeles en el escritorio de Snake saco un proyecto de su mochila lo instalo, después de un rato lo prendió

Profesor E.: Bueno los que quiero que hagan-aprieta un botón del proyector y se ve una foto-es que investiguen en el estadio Smash por que…

El profesor no pudo seguir explicando por que todos estaban riéndose, Snake intento aguantarse pero no podía

Marth: lindos bóxers Prof.…jajajajaja

Link: especialmente si tiene fantasmitas Boo en ellos Jajajajaja

Link y Marth eran los que mas se reían, tanto que se cayeron del sillón. El profesor volteo a ver la pantalla y vio que había una foto de el en bóxer (con un estampado de Boo)

El profesor se puso rojo, saco un bastón y golpeo a Marth y a Link en la cabeza, todos guardaron silencio al instante

Snake: ejem…chicos por favor respeten a sus mayores

Link: Samus ya te ganaron auch-decia mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Marth: pega mas duro…

Profesor E.: así aprenderán, mejor continúo…bien como decía…

Y así continuo por media hora….

Profesor E.: Y es por eso que deben ir… ¿alguna pregunta?

Volteo a ver y todos completamente dormidos y algunos hasta hablando entre sueños

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Marth: quiero leche con chocolate….zzzzzzzz

Link: jugar smash….zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Snake: yo destruiré la maquina….zzzzzzzzz

Profesor E.¡DESPIERTEN!

Todos despertaron de golpe

Snake: ammm este si, si, si claro los mandare a investigar… (Pero a donde se supone que los envié nnU)

Link: Pero somos policías no geógrafos

Todos voltearon a ver a Link sorprendidos

Todos¿LE PUSISTE ATENCION?

Link: emmm no…nnU…

TOING!!!

Link: Pero cuando me desperté para ir por un refresco oí que estaba hablando de temblores

Profesor E.: Creo que se lo resumiré…quiero que vean que cayó en el estadio smash y me digan que hay ahí

TOING!

Todos¡Y POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

Profesor E.: Es que no lo pensé nnU

TOING!

Snake: ok…ok si no se preocupe lo averiguaremos nnU

Zelda: mmmmmm pregunta… ¿que tiene que ver los temblores con lo que cayó en el estadio?

Profesor E.: es que a partir de que el meteorito callo han empezado a ver temblores

Link¿y por que usted no fue usted? si usted sabe mas de esto que nosotros

Profesor E.: Por que me queda muy lejos…y me canso nnU

TOING!

Snake: ok…este bien no se preocupe…ok Fox estas a cargo de esta misión

Fox: si señor, muévanse chicos tenemos un trabajo que hacer

Todos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia el hangar, donde estaban los aviones, Samus y Zelda se dirigieron hacia la hunter ship, esa era la nave de Samus, era pequeña, pero muy veloz y bien armada.

Todos los demás se dirigieron a la corneria, el orgullo de Fox, la nave más grande y poderosa de todas, así como la más rápida. Era de color blanco y en una de las alas tenia el dibujo de un zorro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la isla donde se encontraba el estadio smash. Las dos naves aterrizaron dentro del estadio y causaron que la arena se levantara y formara cortinas. Cuándo descendieron de las naves no notaron nada, el estadio estaba solo y destruido, no se veía rastro del meteorito o de aquello que había caído.

Link: No ahí nada

Marth: Solo fue una perdida de tiempo

Zelda¿Están seguros que cayo aquí? De seguro debe estar afuera, en alguna parte de la isla

Pit: Pues el dijo que en el estadio Smash

Samus: Quien diría que este es el estadio, de se famoso torneo Smash

Roy¿Torneo Smash¿Qué es so?

Zelda: Bueno es solo una historia antigua, pero dicen que antes de que se construyera melee city, existía un torneo, al cual lo llamaban smash Bros. Y que era muy famoso por sus batallas

Roy¿y por que ya no se realiza ese torneo?

Falco: Por que se dice, que una vez alguien con gran poder y de corazón obscuro, intento destruir este mundo

Fox: y para salvarlo, aquellos guerreros que participaban en ese torneo, dieron sus vidas para salvarlo

Samus: hubiera sido genial ver esas batallas…

Peach: Auch Link, fijate no me pises

Link: pero ni siquiera me he movido, además estoy aquí a tu lado

Fox: Bueno ya dispérsense y busquen pistas o rastro del meteorito

Todos comenzaron a buscar pistas pero por mas que buscaban no había nada, de repente Peach sintió que alguien le alzaban la falda, volteo y el único que hayo fue a Link de espaldas. Peach estaba furiosa, se dirigió a donde estaba, toco su hombro y en cuanto volteo le dio una bofetada. Fue tan duro el golpe, que el sonido que produjo hizo que todos voltearan y solo vieron a link con la marca de la mano de Peach

Peach¡LINK ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Link estaba adolorido, ni tiempo le había dado de reaccionar, solo sintió la bofetada y ya

Link: Pero yo no te hice nada, tu eres la que se la trae contra mi desde hace rato

Peach: Aja y ahora resulta que los fantasmas me alzan la falda

Mario vio a Link furioso

Link: Oye… yo no le hice nada…yo estaba de espaldas, además yo no soy un pervertido y no me atrevería hacerle algo así a una mujer

Marth: No te creí de ese tipo

Link: Que yo no le hice nada-alzo la mano- eso te lo juro Peach

Peach: entonces si no fuiste quien fue¿Mario corrió tan rápido desde aquel lado y se regreso?

Link: Escucha yo no te he hecho nada

Zelda: Auch mi cabello

Voltearon a ver a Zelda

Samus: Que te paso

Zelda: Mi cabello, me lo jalaron, Oye Marth ¿tu también vas a empezar a hacer bromitas?

Marth: Pero si no te hice nada

Fox: Ya muy bien basta de jueguitos, dejen de molestarlas

Marth: Es que no hemos hecho nada

Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, de repente Peach sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, tomo un palo que estaba cerca….

Peach: Ahora si Link….¡¡¡TOMA!!!!

Pero lo que golpeo no fue a Link si no a una cosa rosa, mejor dicho a una bola rosa, con zapatos rojos y ojos negros

-Me dolió

Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN ESTRATERRESTRE

Todos voltearon al escuchar el grito de Peach, Fox saco su pistola, se acerco lentamente al la bola rosada y le apunto, Link se acerco tomo una varita y comenzó a picarlo, de repente empezó a aplaudir

Link: Bravo noqueaste totalmente al chicle masticado

Peach: deja tus bromas para después, ahora has algo

-Auch…mi cabeza…

La bola rosada esta despertando

Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUXILIO

Peach corrió rápidamente hacia el y comenzó a pisotearlo, saco su pistola y le apunto

Peach¿ya se murió?

Link se acerco y lo pico con la varita

Link: pues quien sabe pero mínimo, ya lo noqueaste, pobre chicle masticado

Marth: Yo diría chicle aplastado…

-necesito ver a Snake , Palutena le tiene un mensaje...el torneo comenzara pronto

Todos¿Qué?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto… ¿a que se refería con que el torneo comenzaría pronto?


	6. cap4:pidan un deseo parte2

Ok recapitulemos…Anteriormente al escuadrón B se le asigno una misión, la cual consistía en averiguar que objeto había caído en el estadio Smash, solo encontraron una pequeña bola rosada y lo ultimo que dijo era que tenia un mensaje para ellos pero….¿que era ese mensaje?

_**La amistad no es algo fácil de encontrar, pero los afortunados en tenerla, viven sumamente felices**_

**Pidan un deseo Smash brothers…Una estrella fugaz llega a la cuidad **

**(Capitulo 4, 2º parte)**

Ike¿mensaje¿Torneo¿De que hablas?

Pit¿quien es Palutena?

Fox: Habla

-mi cabeza…

Marth agarro a la bola rosada y lo empezó a zangolotear

Marth¡Habla!

Falco: Ten calma esta mareado.

Samus: Siempre tan desesperado Marth

Marth: No soy desesperado, además esto no pasaría si Peach no lo hubiera golpeado

Mario: ella solo se defendió

Marth: de que de una pelota rosa ¡oh que peligroso una bola rosada me ataca auxilio!

Ike: Deja tus sarcasmos para después Marth

Pit: lo que importa ahora es saber sobre el mensaje tan importante

Marth: tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer Pit, yo no obedezco a niños ingenuos e inocente como tú y tu Ike yo puedo utilizar mis sarcasmos cuando yo quiera, no eres mi líder como para decirme que hacer

Samus: Que te pasa Marth, no tienes por que enojarte ni hablarnos en esos tonos

Marth¿Que no tengo por que? Mira señorita Samus Aran...ESTA MUGROSA BOLA LLEGA Y TIENE UN MENSAJE Y NO SABEMOS CUAL...Y ¿SABES POR QUE? POR UQE A LA PRINCESITA CAPRICHOSA SE LE OCURRIO PEGARLE

Peach: No soy caprichosa-le dijo con tristeza-además yo solo me defendí

Marth¿QUE NO ERES CAPRICHOSA?..NO TIENES RAZON…Eres la mas…BERRINCHUDA QUE CONOSCO

Peach empezó a llorar

Marth: Genial ahora llora..

Mario: Muy bien ahora si te la ganaste, te pasaste con Peach

Luigi: Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Marth

Samus: Yo diría más que eso

Zelda: ella no tiene culpa de nada Marth

Marth¿QUE NO TIENE CULPA? ESE MENSAJE PUDO HABER SIDO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE Y POR SU CULPA NO TENEMOS NI IDEA DE QUE PASARA AHORA

Falco: Pero ese tampoco era motivo como para hacerla llorar

Marth: Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan caprichuda y llorona

Fox: Deja de molestarla ya Marth

Marth: No la estoy molestando

Ike: Mejor dinos ya que es lo que te molesta

Marth rio de forma burlona…

Marth: Te diré que me molesta, el tener como equipo a una chiquilla caprichosa, a un tonto que se siente el maduro y líder del grupo, un pequeño niño idiota inocente y defensor de la gente y a un idiota que se comporta como niño chiquito y que juega con varitas de madera…ESO ME MOLESTA

Link se acerco a el y le ido un puñetazo, Marth no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, solo sintió como un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su boca, volteó a ver a link y este estaba con la mirada perdida

Link: tal vez te permita que me llames idiota, niño chiquito u otra cosa, pero….lo que no te permito es que hagas llorar a una chica y que ofendas a la gente y mucho menos si son mis amigos

Marth solo se abalanzo contra el, lo tiro al piso y comenzaron a pelearse, todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero des pues de un momento Ike y Pit intervinieron

Marth a veces era algo presumido y altanero, pero por lo general era un chico bueno, siempre lo veías junto a Link ideando alguna broma o conquistando alguna chica, pero nunca se había peleado o quejado del grupo y esta vez si había estallado

Ike detuvo a Link, mientras que Pit sostenía a Marth de los brazos mientras el se forcejeaba, Se detuvieron por un momento.

Falco y Fox los miraban molestos, Peach dejo de llorar pero los miraba con tristeza, Mario y Luigi los miraban sorprendidos al igual que Roy…. zelda y Samus los miraban con tristeza y se notaba en la mirada de zelda que estaba apunto de llorar. Nunca antes vieron que esos dos amigos pelearan de ese modo

-No peleen…

Todos voltearon a ver hacia uno de las bancas de piedra que ahí estaban y encontraron al pequeño ser rosado, sentado y buen estado

Mario¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no pelearan

Ike y Pit lo soltaron y se acercaron hacia el pequeño ser, Marth y Link los siguieron

-Ella me dijo que nunca entre los Smash brothers pelearían, que siempre estarían ahí para apoyarse, como lo hacen los amigos

Roy¿ella?

-Sip, ella

La pequeña criatura levanto una mano y señalo al cielo, los demás voltearon a ver pero solo pudieron ver el hermoso cielo azul

-Pero ella esta en peligro, así como también nuestro mundo y el nuestro

Roy: Eso era parte del mensaje ¿verdad?

-Si así es, pero antes de eso me presentare, mi nombre es Kirby y soy un mensajero de la diosa Palutena

Peach: mucho gusto y perdón por el golpe nnU

Kirby: no ahí de que preocuparse n.n

Pit: mm disculpa ¿Quién es Palutena?

Kirby: Ella es la gobernante de Angel Land, pero eso es lo único que puedo decir por el momento

Luigi¿Por que?

Kirby: El momento llegara

Link¿El momento? Y que ahí sobre ese tal torneo

Kirby: bueno solo les puedo decir que deben prepararse por que las sombras atacaran y cosas muy extrañas pasaran, es lo único que les puedo decir por el momento, más adelante les daré mas explicaciones y aclarare sus dudas, ahora solo les mostrare algo

El grupo no quedo muy conforme peor decidió no preguntar mas auqneu tenían demasiadas dudas

Marth¿y que es lo que nos mostraras?

Kirby: esto…

Kirby se inflo y creo mas y mas, después abrió la boca y comenzó a aspirar al grupo intentaron sujetarse pero fue en vano. "Dentro de el" estaba completamente blanco, no sabían donde estaban no había absolutamente nada

Link¿Donde demonios estamos?

Marth: No lo se y no tengo ni idea

Peach¡auxilio nos devoraron!

Mario: No creo que alguien nos escuche

Luigi¿Estaremos muertos?

Samus: No lo creo

De repente una luz de color dorado los cubrió por completo y aparecieron nuevamente en otro lugar….mejor dicho en otro tiempo

Se encontraban encima del gran estadio Smash pero este era diferente, estaba reconstruido en buen estado lleno de gente y por lo que se veía había una pelea ahí. La isla estaba completamente llena de arboles grandes y frondosos, pero la cuidad no estaba, solo había un gran mar alrededor de la isla

Kirby: Este es el gran torneo del que me refería

Todos voltearon a ver el estadio y miraron con cuidado la pelea

Pit¿Donde estamos?

Kirby: En melee city

Todos. ¿Que?

Fox: Pero la cuidad no esta ahí

Kirby: yo dije que estábamos en la ciudad, más no en el mismo tiempo

Todos lo miraron dudosos

Kirby volvió a inflarse, los aspiro y cuando los saco se dieron que estaban intactos y de nuevo en ese estadio, y este estaba como antes, solo y destruido.

Kirby: Es lo único que les puedo mostrar. Como les dije mas adelante les explicare y les diré mas

El grupo solo se miro entre si y no opino mas. Regresaron a la los aviones y Kirby fue con ellos.

Ahora tenían muchas más dudas que antes, pero lo único que podían era esperar, darle tiempo al tiempo

Gracias por ayudarme pequeño Kirby, pero ahora tengo un pequeño favor mas…cuídate y cuida a los smash brothers, ahora dependerá de ti guiar a los elegidos y mostrarles tu verdadero destino


	7. cap5: el equipo a y b juntos

El escuadrón "A" y "B" trabajan juntos…. ¿te suena raro? A mi también

-Nos rehusamos

-dejen de imitarnos

-¿Quieren pelea verdad?

-ahora si se lo buscaron

-Dejen de arremedarnos

El escuadrón "A" y el "B" estaban en la oficina de Snake, como de costumbre peleaban los dos grupos, pero ahora si tenían un buen motivo, Snake los había forzado a trabajar en equipo, pero ellos decían "primero muertos que estar con ellos"

Snake: Pero solo será por hoy nnU

Link y Dark: Nos rehusamos

Voltearon a verse los dos

Dark: deja de imitarme

Link: no te estoy imitando además quien quiere imitar a un tarado como tu

Dark: Tal vez tu…tarado

Link estaba a punto de golpear a Dark

Snake: basta ya, les guste o no trabajaran juntos… EN EQUIPO ¿me oyeron?

Todos: si ya que

Snake: ahora, lo que tienen que hacer es cuidar a mi sobrino por hoy y llevarlo al campeonato pokemon de la cuidad

Alana: ¿Perdón? ¿oí bien? ¿Cuidar dijo?-pregunto con sarcasmo-le informo que YO, soy parte del escuadrón "A", ósea, SOY MEJOR QUE TODOS ELLOS JUNTOS,

Zelda: uy perdón, no te vallas a morir por estar entre nosotros

Alana: pues tal ves me muera por a ver estado al lado de alguien con rabia

Zelda: ATREVETE A REPETIRLO

Snake: ya chicas basta, si Alana oíste bien, cuidar, cuidaran a mi sobrino

Zelgius: Pero para cuidar a un niño no necesita casi la mitad de un grupo de policías, además, tenemos cosas que hacer

Marth: Por primera vez lo apoyo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer QUE ESE GRUPO DE IDIOTAS

El escuadrón "A" volteo a ver a Marth con enojo y Zelgius comenzó a tronarse los nudillos de su mano derecha

Zelgius: Te crees mucho ¿verdad MARTHA?

Marth: No me creo….lo soy

Marth también imito a Zelgius y comenzó a tronarse los nudillos

Zelgius: Pues créeme que eso te traerá muchos problemas

Marth: ¿así?, no lo sabia, a ver, demuéstramelo

Zelgius jalo a Marth de la camisa e iba a darle un puñetazo a Marth, el cual se salvo por la intervención de Snake

Snake: Los dos ya me tienen ARTOS, LES GUSTE O NO TRABAJARAN JUNTOS, ¿y saben por que?, POR QUE USTEDES SE LO BUSCARON, SI NO SE LA PASARAN PELEANDO NO TENDRIA QUE OBLIGARLOS, ASI QUE TRABAJN JUNTOS O NO VUELVEN A TRABAJAR

Los dos grupos se quedaron callados

Snake: ahora el llegara al Puerto de la cuidad, el es un entrenador pokemon, viste de chaleco y gorra rojo, una playera negra, pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis negros con rojos, trae una mochila amarilla y tiene en cada brazo brazaletes negros, su cabello es negro, tez blanca y ojos color cafés y es de la edad de Roy ¿esta claro todo?

"A" Y "B": Si señor

Snake: retírense

Los dos grupos salieron de la oficina, cuando Snake estuvo solo, dio un suspiro con algo de nostalgia

Snake: Por que el…

-En verdad lo siento Snake, pero así son las cosas

Snake: No tienes de que disculparte Palutena, pero pensé que Roy era el ultimo

Palutena: Pues me temo que no

Snake: Solo espero que no pase nada malo

Palutena: No te preocupes, te prometo que los cuidare y que nos les pase nada malo

Snake: eso espero palutena, eso espero

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Puedo ir?

-No kirby es peligroso

Kirby: Ándale Link te prometo que no haré nada malo, además por que te llevas a quesito y a mi no ¿acaso no somos amigos? ojos de perrito

Link: aunque hagas esos ojos, además quesito va en su pokebola y a ti te pueden ver

Kirby: anda seré bueno ¿si? Pit me llevas

Pit: es que tiene razón Link es peligroso que te vean

Kirby: Por favor

Pit: Esta bien, pero promete estarte quieto

Kirby: si hurra

El camino hacia el puerto fue largo y eterno….o al menos ellos lo causaron, entre los dos grupos se iban molestando, toda la gente solo volteaba a ver a ambos carros y se podían oír el escandalazo que armaban

-Ni se te ocurra comerte esa hamburguesa aquí Wario, bastante trabajo

Tuve con el refresco que tiraste la otra ves, y sabes que odio que ensucies mi carro

-Jajájajá no puedes comer nada Wario

-Jajaja tira la comida dentro del carro de Dark

Wario: de que se ríen…SUPER STUPID BROS.

Mario: ¿Cómo nos llamaste copia barata? ¬¬X

Wario: Como oíste fontanero de pacotilla ¬¬X

Mario: ahora si Luigi, lo mato

Luigi: Basta Mario nos tiene celos

-alguien tiene un espejo

-telo prestaría Alana, pero lo rompes por tu cara

-ja ja muy graciosa Zelda, pero de seguro nunca te has visto en un espejo, solo mírense ustedes dos ¬¬

Zelda: Date por muerta Alana, Peach préstame tu arma 'o.ó

Peach: con gusto Zel non

Samus: Zel la violencia nos buena UU

Alana: a vaya gracias ¬¬

Samus: además….-saca su blaster-con esto es mas probable que le des nn

Peach y Zelda: o.O-….gracias nn

Alana: AAAAAAAAAAAA DARK, LAS TARADAS ME ESTAN MOLESTANDO

-Martha ¬¬X

Marth: zelgia ¬¬X

Zelgius: Martha ¬¬X

Marth: zelgia ¬¬X

Zelgius: Martha ¬¬X

-mastodonte ›o‹

-pequeña niña ¬¬X

-eres una niña Pit ¬¬X

Pit: y tu un mastodonte Gannon›o‹

Gannon: pequeña niña ¬¬X

Pit: Mastodonte ›o‹

………………

-YA CALLENSE TODOS

Se creo un silencio entre ambos grupos

-Y tú quien te crees roy-ña para callarnos

-Pues alguien mejor que tu Zelgia

Zelgius: cierra la boca ike-poo

Roy: No te atrevas a llamar así a mis amigos zelgia

Alana: no te metas en esto pelos de zanahoria

Zelda: y a ti quien te metió, bruja pelos de lechuga, además el cabello de roy está más bonito que el tuyo

Alana: AHORA SI MALDITA PELITEÑIDA

Los dos grupos se quedaron callados al oír el sonido del motor que hacia el carro de Dark, alana se sentó y sonrió de manera altiva

Dark: ¿Que te pasa link? ¿Te sorprende que el motor de mi carro sea mejor que el tuyo? Por que a mi no…..bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño…siempre he sido mejor que tu

Escuadrón "A": uyyyy eso dolió Link

Link: Pues no, no me sorprende el motor, lo que me sorprende es la chatarra que usas como carro, pero bien dicen Dark, todo se parece a su dueño, una basura igual que tu

Escuadrón "B": uyyyyy toma eso Dark

Dark: estas acabado hermanito, si tan bueno te crees demuéstrame que esa chatarra es mejor que mi auto

Dark movió la palanca de velocidades y comenzó a acelerar, el escuadrón "A" se acomodo en el carro y todos se ataron los cinturones de seguridad

El escuadrón "B" también los imito, Link y Dark comenzaron a acelerar, solo esperaron que la señal dijera siga para poder arrancar. Las llantas traseras de ambos autos comenzaron a sacar humo, hubo un gran silencio y solo se podía oír el rugido de ambos motores.

La señal había cambiado, no tardaron ni un segundo en salir disparados, esto ya se había convertido en una carrera de vida o muerte, en ese momento no pensaban en que les pasarían, si atropellarían a alguien o no, lo único que les importaba era ganar. La gente solo podía ver como dos rayos corrían a gran velocidad

No tardaron en llegar al puerto, ambos carros llegaron al mismo tiempo…eso había sido un empate

-Dejémoslo en empate Dark

Dark: ni muerto Link-a, tu y yo sabemos quien gano

Link: Si tienes mucha razón, gane yo Dark

Alana: Eso no es cierto ganamos nosotros

Zelda: tú no te metas lechuga

Alana: cállate idiota

Ambos bandos comenzaron a pelear….

-ejem…hola

Voltearon a ver quien era, vieron que era el niño del que hablaba Snake…pero siguieron peleando

-OIGAN YA BASTA

Los dos grupos se clamaron

-así hola. Soy Ash y tienen que llevarme al campeonato recuerdan

N.A: aclaro se que el entrenador que sale en smash no es Ash, pero se parece y me pareció que seria el mejor nombre que le podía poner

Eso era todo, Sigan por favor n.n

Link se bajo del carro

Link: si lo sentimos, en seguida nos vamos

Ash: ¿Tu eres Link cierto?

Link: si así es- le extendió el mano-mucho gusto n.n

Ash le dejo y se acerco al auto de Dark

Ash: ¿y tu eres Dark cierto?

Dark recargo el brazo en la puerta del carro de forma vanidosa

Dark: ¿por que estas tan seguro de eso?

Ash: Por que he odio hablar maravillas de ti entre las chicas de mi cuidad, y dicen que eres muy bueno, además dicen que tu equipo es el mejor y que tu novia es un diosa

El escuadrón "A" se enorgulleció ante el comentario y más Alana al ser llamada diosa

Ash: se distinguir ante lo bueno y lo malo

Dark: tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla

Ash subió al auto de Dark, Dark volteo a ver a Link y sonrió de forma burlona, dio reversa con el carro y arranco dejando al grupo "B" atrás

Marth: Mugroso crió engreído quien se cree, solo por que es el sobrino de Snake no le da derecho a tratarnos así

Link: Déjalo Marth, además así nos evitamos cuidarlo

Samus: tranquilo chicos tal vez esta un poco molesto y cansado por el viaje, tal vez sea buen chico solo ahí que tratarlo, mejor vamonos ahí que alcanzarlos

Link subió al carro molesto, arranco y comenzó a seguir a Dark….

Esto va ser un día largo-pensó-si, un día muy largo


	8. cap5: A y B juntos parte 2

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo actualizando, bueno se que no avise pero este cap. es la segunda parte del anterior y de hecho aun falta una, si señores este cap. tiene tres partes, pero se que las disfrutaran….o eso espero xD

Bueno aquí se los dejo disfrútenla nn

**Capitulo 5****El escuadrón "A" y "B" trabajan juntos…. ¿te suena raro? A mi también**** (2º Parte)**

-Me das

-no

-me das

-que no

-¿no me vas a dar?

-Que no

-Pues no me des y ya, al fin yo no quería

-Pues de todos modos no te iba a dar

………………………………………………………………………………

-¿me das?

-¡YA! Métete ahí

-Link no creo que meter a Kirby a la guantera del carro sirva de mucho nnU

Link: pero por lo menos ya no oigo sus reclamos Zel

Kirby desde la guantera: no se vale yo quería chocolates

Link: pues sigue queriendo, por que no te voy a dar..

Kirby: Malvado, eres un Dark Link

Link: y tu un abusivo la otra ves te comiste todos mi desayuno, incluyendo mis pockys

N.A. bueno un pequeño intervalo jejeje bueno para quienes no sepan que son los pockys, los pockys son un tipo de golosina muy popular en Japón, que puede conseguirse en multitud de sabores pero les recomiendo que nunca prueben de camarón jeje nnU, si créanme hasta de camarón hay o.o.

Son como galletas alargadas, delgaditas, crujientes y están cubiertas por algo

Bueno eso era todo…sigan por favor nnU

Kirby: ojala se te descomponga el auto

Acto seguido………el auto se para

Link¡¡KIRBY!!

Link mete la mano dentro de la guantera, la mueve de un lado a otro intentando atraparlo hasta que lo logra

Link¿Qué le hiciste con el…….Esa es mi hamburguesa ¬¬X

Kirby: tu dijiste... era…del tiempo "ser "en pasado

Link: ES MIA CHICLE MASTICADO

Kirby: Yo no veo tu nombre en ella, así que pues el que la encuentra se lo queda

Link¡Ahora si te la ganaste ¡

Kirby: todo menos mi hermosa cara TT

Zelda: nnU

Kirby¡AUXILIO MAMA ZELDA, PAPA LINK ME QUIERE MATAR!

Link Agarro a Kirby y o empezó a extender

Link¿Qué decías Kirby?

Zelda: Lo vas a lastimar Link

Kirby: me duele

Link suelta a Kirby

Marth: JAJAJAJA PAPA LINK Y MAMA ZELDA JAJAJA

Link voltea a ver a Marth asesinamente y Marth se esconde cada vez más

Marth: esta bien me callo --U

Peach: ejem…oigan ¿no vamos a quedar aquí parados o que?

Mario: tengo hambre…llegando le pediré a Rossete que me prepare una rica lasaña

Luigi: Yo quiero fideos

Kirby: lasaña…yummy

Link: pues si me ayudaran…

Samus se bajo del carro y se fue a la parte del cofre

Samus: a ver déjame revisarlo

Link abre el cofre del carro

Samus: aja…sip ya veo

Ike¿Qué tiene Sam?

Samus: nada difícil..Solo denme un momento

Roy¿Sabes sobre autos Samus?

Samus: claro, Fox y Falco me enseñan, además hace años anduve con un piloto de un F-Zero

Peach: si alguien al que llamaban capitán Falco

Roy¿y por que cortaste con el Samus? Claro si se puede saber…

Samus: Por que le molestaba que supiera más de naves que el solo por eso

Roy: Eso sonó tonto nnU

Samus: Es que era un completo tonto…ok listo ya esta

Samus cierra el cofre del carro y arranca nuevamente

Link: Gracias eres un amor, te adoro, te amo eres lo máximo, eres la mejor de todas, en serio que te amo preciosa, no se que haría sin ti

Samus¿Dis…culpa? O//O

Link: Te amo…mi hermosa Julieta…

Todos menos Link¿JULIETA?

Link: claro-abraza el volante del carro-mi hermoso convertible rojo, mi hermosa Julieta, mi adorado carro

TOING

Ike: pensé que le estabas agradeciendo a Samus...

Link voltea a ver a Samus…

Link: ah?..Aja si gracias…te adoro Julieta abraza el volante

Marth: creo que…

Samus: Marth…cállate

Roy¿Y por que Julieta? nnU

Link: Es que me gusto el nombre...Mas te vale que ahora no pase nada malo al carro ¿oíste Kirby? ¬¬X

Kirby: Si yo no le hice nada

Link encendió el carro y se dirigió hacia el estadio Pokemon para alcanzar al escuadrón "A". Cuando llego vio que Dark y Alana estaban afuera en el auto, alana maquillándose y Dark…bueno el miraba a toda chica que pasara

Dark: Ya te habías tardado no...

Link: cállate idiota¿donde esta el chico?

Dark: Pues adentro donde mas, Por cierto ¿Qué había en el estadio Smash? Por que si no mal recuerdo no tiene mucho que fueron enviados ¿Qué había?

Link miro a Dark, c9omo siempre tenia esa sonrisa burlona y su tono sarcástico para decir las cosas, pero ahora tenia esa mirada maliciosa muy característica del el, por alguna razón Link sentía que Dark sabia sobre Kirby el problema era que no sabia por que y por que sabia de el

Dark¿Por que dudas en contestarme?

Link: No había nada, además que te importa lo que yo haga

A Dark le molesto mucho eso, no por la forma de contestarle, si no por que sabia que Link mentía

-Oye Dark debieron de haber entrado a ver a ese niño, seria un buen elemento en nuestro grupo

-Zelgius tiene razón, debiste de haber entrado, el si se merece estar en nuestro grupo

Dark: Por lo visto es muy bueno para que hables así de el Gannon

Zelgius le da una soda a Dark

Zelgius: Por cierto tienes que pagar 500 dólares

Dark escupe la soda afuera del auto

Dark¿Qué cosa¿Te gastaste 500 dólares solo en ver a un grupo de imbéciles pegarse con sus mascotitas?, para eso, mejor veo como se asesinan esta y zelda

Alana le pega en el brazo a Dark y los demás se ríen

Alana: A mi no me hables así¿me oíste?

Dark: Pues así te comportas¿en que te gastaste 500 dólares?

Zelgius: en comida

Dark¿Tres miserables refresco te costaron 500 Dólares?

Gannon: Si no solo fueron en los refrescos si no en toda la comida que compro Wario….

En eso sale Wario con todo un cerro de comida. El equipo "B" lo miran con cara de "no te pases", Kirby con cara de "yumi comida" y Dark con cara de "date por muerto maldito gordo"· Se acerca al auto de Dark y ofrece una hamburguesa a Alana

Alana: Que asco, eso me hace engordar

Wario: Bueno si no quieres

Dark se baja de su convertible negro, se acerca a Wario y le arrebata la comida

Dark: NI PIENSES QUE TE LA VOY A PAGAR, A VER COMO LE HACES PERO TU LA PAGAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE

Wario: Calma, no lo tienes que pagar en este instante

Dark¿Qué?

Wario: Lo cargue a tu tarjeta de crédito

Dark¿Qué cosa?

Wario: Igual que unos pockys, chocolates, lasaña, mas chocolates, hamburguesas, tiritas de pollos, una gorra amarilla con una "W" , a también una gorra morada con una "L" al revés, un corte de cabello, mas chocolates y…

Dark se iba poniendo cada vez más blanco por cada cosa que le decía wario…

Wario: así también me compre un wabbofet…es que es lindo cuando dicen "wabba wabba" y se mueven de un lado a otro como gelatinas

Alana: Oye Dark estas bien, te ves muy blanco, por que no mejor te sientas dentro del auto nnU

Gannon: Amigo respira, si quieres te ayudo a pagarlo todo, pero respira por favor nnU

Zelgius: Si quieres te ayudamos, pero tan solo respira ya…

Dark comenzó a ponerse rojo del coraje

Dark: DATE POR MUERTO WARIO

Wario empezó a correr y Dark empezó a perseguirlo, cuando lo alcanzo empezó a pisotearlo

Wario: No lo vuelvo hacer TT

Dark: Por supuesto que no lo volverás hacer, por que si lo haces te matare ahora si

Zelgius: creo que exageraste, gastas más dinero en Alana y en tu convertible

Dark: Por que en primera, sin convertible no vendrías aquí y en segundo lo de Alana es para salvar al mundo, dime ¿tu serias capaz de pagar cualquier cosa con tal de que tu vida este a salvo?

Zelgius: Si claro

Dark: ahí esta, es lo mismo con ella, le cumplo cada capricho para que yo siga con vida..

Alana le quito el refresco a Gannon, se lo lanzo a Dark pero este los esquivo

Alana: Eres un completo imbécil Dark

Dark: Te Han dicho que te pareces a _**medusa**__ agresiva y con la mirada eliminas a todos_

Zelgius: jajá medusa, oye si tienes razón, solo falta que empieces a controlar a las víboras y que tengas serpientes en la cabeza

Alana: Cierra la boca idiota

-Ya nos podemos ir Dark

Dark: no te tomo mucho tiempo Ash

Ash: Son simples novatos, pero mañana se pondrá mejor, Al fin llegaste Link

Link: si es que tenia que ponerle gasolina al carro nnU

Ash: Mi tío te estabas buscando, dice que primero me lleves al edificio Smash, luego que me lleves a comprarle comida a mis pokemons y luego a comprarme ropa

Link ¿y por que no vas con Dark?

Ash: Por que a ellos ya les encomendaron una misión

Link: emm bueno, si claro te acompaño…

Marth: se dice por favor chiquillo maleducado

Samus: Marth basta…

Kirby: UN SMASH BROS.

Dark y los demás voltearon a ver a link, esa palabra y esa voz se le hicieron familiares a Dark, pero no puedo ver nada por que Link alcanzo a esconder a Kirby

Alana:¿ Ahora te dedicas a hacer voces raras?

Link: este…si jeje nnU

Ash: Bueno vámonos ya que quiero ver a mi tío..

Link: si claro nnU

Link subió al carro y se agacho para hablarle a Kirby

Link¿que te pasa eh?

Kirby: es que el un smash Bros.

Mario¿y que es eso?

Kirby: pues uno de los elegidos para pelear en el gran juego

Peach¿Te refieres al torneo que nos mencionaste verdad?

Kirby: Si así es

Zelda: Bueno luego nos explicas mejor, por el momento escóndete y compórtate bien, que por puede ser peligroso que te vean

Luigi: además Dark parece que duda de nosotros

Kirby se metió otra vez en la guantera, Ash subió al auto y se acomodo al lado de Roy, Roy le sonrió pero por lo visto Ash no estaba tan feliz. No tardaron mucho de llegar al edificio, Ash corrió hacia la oficina de Snake, cuando llego lo abrazo

Snake: Me alegra verte de nuevo ¿Cómo te fue en el torneo?

Ash: Fantástico, había contrincantes muy fuertes a los cuales respeto mucho

Marth¿Qué?, pero si el dijo que, es un chiquillo hipócrita

Samus: déjalo, al fin el problema es de el, no nuestro, veras que algún día lo castigaran por eso

Snake: Gracias equipo por cuidarlo, por el momento si quieren pueden descansar en lo que platico con Ash

Ike: Si señor, se lo agradecemos mucho

Snake y Ash se quedaron en la oficina, Ash se arrojo al sillón y comenzó a admirar sus medallas

Snake: Que te parecieron los chicos

Ash: me agrado mas el "A" que el "B", por cierto ¿Y el comandante Fox tío?, tampoco vi que estuviera Falco

Snake: es que ellos tuvieron que salir junto con Wolf a una misión, supongo que llegaran mañana

Ash¿Por que Link tiene un Pikachu¿Es entrenador?

Snake: No, solo que una vez Link tuvo que usarlo, se encariño mucho con el y lo adopto, se llama… quesito nnU

Ash¿Les pone nombre a un pokemon?, eso es ridículo, los pokemons solo sirven para combatir, no para hacerlos tus amigos

Snake: Los pokemons también sienten, son seres vivos, no deberías tratarlos como objetos

Ash se levanto del sillón y saco pokebolas de su mochila

Ash: bueno saldré a entrenar por lo mientras en lo que ellos regresan

Snake: Esta bien, te llamo cuando ellos estén listos

El escuadrón "B" bajo a la cafetería. La cafetería era muy amplia con mesas y una cocina muy grande

Link, Mario, Roy, Ike y Marth se acercaron a la barra mientras los demás se sentaban

Mario: Buenos Tardes Rossete¿me puedes dar una lasaña?, ah Hola Din disculpa no te había visto

Din: Buenos Tardes Mario, también hola para ustedes mis chicos guapos

Link: Buenos Tardes

Ike: Hola Din, tu siempre tan linda al atendernos nn

Din:¿Quién es el pequeño guapetón pelirrojo?

Roy: Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Roy n///n

Din: Hola Roy, bueno por ser nuevo, tu comida hoy es gratis¿que te parece?

Roy: Muchísimas Gracias Din

Marth: También a mi a Din, soy el más guapo

Din: mm te daré un sándwich ¿te parece?

Marth: Ok, algo es algo

Link: Din ¿me puedes dar por favor un refresco y una hamburguesa?

Mario: también me das una soda light y unos espaguetis

Rossete¿Estas a dieta Mario? O.O

Mario: emmm no, la soda es para tu prima Peach y los espaguetis para Luigi nnU

Rossete: Ok esta bien nnU

Roy: yo quiero un sándwich

Marth: yo tan solo quiero un refresco

Ike: y a mi me das fruta

Din: Enseguida guapos, Tingle ven tenemos ordenes

De la cocina salió un tipo de ojos rasgados, gordito, chaparrito y de nariz roja, volteó a ver a Link y le guiño el ojo. Todos retrocedieron un poco

Marth: Eso me dio miedo TT

Link: Si a ti te dio miedo, a mi que crees que me dio

Ike: como que mejor nos vamos no

Roy. Pregunta ¿Lo habían visto antes?

Link: No el no estaba aquí

Marth: en cuanto te entregue tu cambio nos vamos

Din: tingle es un amor

Marth: mejor dicho un…

Link: este...Din nos puedes dar nuestra comida mas bien meter nuestra comida en una bolsa para poder llevárnosla es que llevamos prisa nnU

Din: si claro o.o…

Tingle empezó a meter la comida mientras saludaba a link, causándole que cada vez mas retrocedieran, Link se acerco a Din y le pago todo, luego lentamente extendió su mano para que tingle le diera la comida, cuando se la entrego le lanzo un beso

Marth:¡¡ CORRAN!!

Ike tomo al pequeño Roy del brazo y comenzó a correr a toda prisa, Marth se acerco a donde estaban los demás, tomo a Pit de la camisa y lo jalo, los demás también corrieron tras ellos

Din: Si que llevaban prisa o.o

Tingle: No lo se pero fueron muy agradables…

El escuadrón Salió al patio del edificio donde también había mesas, Link, Ike y Marth se tiraron al suelo a descansar

Pit¿se sienten Bien?

Marth: de maravilla

Ike: nunca estuvimos mejor

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer todos juntos, Link estaba apunto de morder su hamburguesa y de un momento a otro su cara estaba sobre la mesa y llena de hamburguesa, Dark había llegado por atrás de el, y sumió la cabeza de Link sobre la hamburguesa, llenándolo todo de comida, Alana estaba con el y comenzó a reírse de el, los demás solo vieron con sorpresa y enojo la pequeña "broma de Dark"

Dark: mm bien dice que aunque el mono se vista de seda mono se queda, bueno así eres tu, aunque el pero se vista como hombre, perro se queda, creo que deberías aprender a comer link

Dark tomo una soda y se la derramo encima

Dark: acompáñala de refresco, sabe mejor

Dark se iba a ir, cuando Link lo jalo de la corbata causando que su cara golpeara fuertemente la mesa y luego lo aventó

Dark se levanto, paso su mano sobre su boca y se dio que le había salido sangre.

Link se levanto, se limpio la cara y se abalanzo sobre Dark, rodaron por los suelos, cuando Link estuvo sobre Dark comenzó a golpearlo en la cara.

Dark logro colocar un pie sobre el estomago de Link y lo aventó, cuando Link estaba en el suelo, ahora era Dark quien lo golpeaba en la cara.

Link sujeto el puño da Dark y logro quitárselo de encima, Dark lo sujeto de la camisa, lo golpeo en el estomago causando que escupiera sangre, Link estaba débil y sin protección alguna de Dark

Dark lo arrojo causando que se golpeara con algunas mesas, ese no era Dark, si no un asesinó, se notaba a leguas que no tenia ninguna intención de perdonar a Link y en sus ojos escarlatas se notaba sed de sangre, en esa sonrisa se notaba pura maldad

Los demás estaban atónitos, de la impresión no podían reaccionar, sabían que debían detenerlos pero no podían hacerlo de la impresión y Alana ni se diga, estaba feliz de que su novio estuviera triunfante

Link se levanto mareado, con su camisa blanca toda manchada de rojo y con su pantalón todo sucio, Dark corrió hacia el con la intención de golpearlo, Link lo esquivo y lo golpeo en el estomago, causando que cayera de espaldas.

Link lo iba a golpear cuando cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a vomitar sangre, Dark aprovecho coloco una mano detrás de su espalda y empezó a mover sus dedos, formando una pequeña esfera negra…

Dark no iba a ser caza de matarlo ¿o si?...creo que si

Pues este no seria el día, ni la oportunidad, Ike se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Dark, al principio se quedo sorprendido y se preguntaba que rayos era eso, pero reacciono al instante, toco el hombro de Zelda y ella tuvo la misma reacción que el. De algo estaban seguros los dos, Dark tenían intenciones de matar a Link.

Zelda corrió hacia Link y lo abrazo, Dark se sorprendió, luego Ike llego y se interpuso entre los dos

Dark: muévete Gawain este no es asunto tuyo

Ike: defender a mi amigo si es asunto tuyo

Dark¿quieres acabar igual que el? Bien para mi mejor dos pájaros de un tiro

Dark iba a golpear a Ike cuando oyó el grito de Snake

Snake: DARK QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE

Dark: EL TUVO LA CULPA

ZELDA: ESO NO ES CIERTO DARK

Zelda empezó a llorar y se aferro a Link…

Snake: Calma Zel…Link estará bien… Ike..

Ike: si señor…

Ike cargo a Link y se dirigió a la enfermería, Pit se acerco a zelda y la ayudo a levantarse…después los demás siguieron a Ike

Snake se quedo con Dark en el patio, lo miraba seriamente y miro todos los destrozos que hicieron

Snake: Sígueme Dark, tu y yo tenemos mucho que discutir

Dark comenzó a seguir a Snake y tras el iba Alana, y por lo visto las cosas se podrían feas, saco su celular y comenzó a llamar a los demás

Zelda corrió para alcanzar a Ike

Zelda: que demonios fue eso

Ike: No tengo ni idea, la verdad prefiero primero que se recupere Link, después hablamos de eso

Zelda: si tienes razón

Llegaron a la enfermería y ahí estaba Nayru, esta se sorprendió a ver entrar a Ike con Link tan herido, Ike coloco a Link sobre la camilla

Zel: Nay...por favor-decía con la voz quebrada y apunto de llorar nuevamente-ayúdalo por favor

Nayru: Claro que si-decía mientras se acercaba a Link con algunos medicamentos-tan solo tranquilízate Zel

En ese momento llegaron los demás

Marth: Va estar bien ¿verdad Nay?

Nayru: Claro que si

Peach: No es que no me importe Link pero deberíamos ver que paso con Dark y Snake

Mario: Lo mas seguro es que también nos van a llamar a nosotros

Luigi: esto me huele mal

Samus: vallamos de una vez

Ike: vas Zel

Zel: Prefiero quedarme con Link

Ike: ok esta bien

Así todo el grupo se dirigió hacia la oficina de Snake y en la enfermería solo se quedaron Zelda, Nayru y Link

Nayru: Tranquila Zel, Link estará Bien, es un chico fuerte, ahorita vengo voy por unas cosas, no me tardo

Zelda: Si nayru, gracias por todo

Nayru: de nada Zel nn

Zelda oyó como Nayru cerraba la puerta a espaldas de ella, miro a link, por alguna extraña razón, el verlo ahí tan quieto, él verlo ahí dormido, hacia que ahora Link fuera el chico mas guapo que ella jamás haya visto. Se acerco lentamente a el, pudo ir la reparación de Link que cada vez mas cerca de ella, que sus respiraciones se hacían una, acomodo algunos mechones de la cara de el, cerro los ojos y lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Se separo de el, acaricio una de las mejillas de link y salió corriendo de la oficina

Link se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, rio un poco y coloco una de sus manos en su mejilla

Damas y caballeros lo que tanto esperaban una pelea entre Dark y Link, aunque claro no es la definitiva, como vieron se puso fea la cosa y también aquí si leyeron con atención notaran que ahí cosillas clave por ahí. Pido disculpas por si ahí algún fan de tingle, aunque dudo xD y pido disculpas por dividir el cap. entres partes, si lo se soy mala, pero ya verán que se pondrá mejor

Sayonara nn


	9. cap5: A y B juntos parte 3

El escuadrón "A" y "B" trabajan juntos….¿ te suena raro? A mi tambien

-SALTE DE UNA MALDITA BUENA VEZ YA ZELGIUS, SI ME EMPIEZA A FASTIDIAR SNAKE TE MATO

-YA CALMATE DARK Y DEJA DE ESTARME FASTIDIANDO, NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE NO TE AYAS LEVANTADO TEMPRANO, Y SE TE FASTIDIA ES POR TU BABOSADA DE AYER

Esos eran los gritos de dos jóvenes peleando, Dark estaba afuera de la puerta del baño pateando y gritando, y zelgius estaba desde adentro contestándole

Dark y Zelgius Vivian solos en el mismo departamento aunque debes en cuando Alana se quedaba a dormir ahí, razones….no entremos en detalles

Dark se canso de esperar afuera del baño, así que se metió de nuevo a su cuarto y se puso la camisa negra muy pegada y encima una camisa blanca la cual no se abrocho, por que hasta el momento solo traía su pantalón obscuro desabrochado

Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó un galón de leche y como era de esperarse, el pelinegro no tenía muchos modales así que se empino el galón de leche, se limpio la boca y dejo el galón sobre la mesa sin tapar. Se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto y como vio que el baño aun ocupado comenzó a golpearla con el puño

-¡QUE TE SALGAS YA!

-ya toma pues

Zelgius abrió la puerta de golpe, se encontraba aún empapado de la ducha y tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello y otra alrededor de la cintura, dejando a la vista su cuerpo perfecto y varonil. Sin avisar, Dark entro a la 

habitación acomodándose la ropa, peinándose y lavándose los dientes a toda prisa, finalmente su puso loción y salió del cuarto colocándose una chamarra negra

-Por que tienes tanta prisa Dark-pregunto zelgius mientras comía cereal-que ahora te regañan por llegar tarde o que

-Tu sigue tragando y apúrate-dijo el pelinegro enojado-que si no te vas caminando y a ver como le haces

-enseguida patrón-contesto zelgius con algo de sarcasmo -pero antes contesta, si lo ibas a matar a tu hermano o solo enojo por haberte golpeado

-Que te calles y sigue tragando, mira si quieres que te conteste tus preguntas estúpidas, acábate eso ya y vámonos a la oficina haya te contesto todo ¿si?

-No es mi culpa que te pelearas y que ahora te estén vigilando-contesto el peli azul mientras dejaba el tazón en el lava trastes- además no creo que te corran eres lo mejor que puede tener Snake, no le conviene

El Peliazul tomo una chaqueta y salió detrás de Dark, estaba que no soportaba a nadie….tenia un coraje inmenso todo por la peleíta que armo su hermano.

Encendió el auto y manejo toda prisa, ya estando en un semáforo se calmo mas, encendió el estéreo haciendo que todo retumbara dentro del auto. Zelgius quedo casi sordo por la música, muy "pesada" para su gusto pero no podía quejarse al fin y al cabo el auto no era de el.



Dark saco un cigarrillo y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, lo prendió y abrió la ventana, el peli-negro saco el brazo y dejo que el humo se fuera con el viento….

-Es un vicio muy feo, te va a matar-comento el peli azul con algo de molestia por el humo

-Cierra la boca imbécil-respondió el joven de ojos escarlatas con indiferencia-muy jodida mi vida

Zelgius no contesto y abrió la otra ventana para poder respirar mejor, no sabia que era lo que le molestaba si el ruido, el cigarrillo o Dark

Por fin llegaron al edificio. Dark salió de prisa seguido por Zelgius, coloco la alarma al auto y subió a toda prisa .En la entrada lo esperaba Alarma, intento besarlo pero este la paso por alto, ahora estaba mas que enojado…estaba que…bueno no es necesario que lo diga, simplemente quería matar a Link de una ve por todas

Subió hasta la oficina de Snake abrió la puerta de golpe y vio que adentro además de Snake, estaban Ike y Zelda, los cuales los veían molesto

-acabemos de una buena vez con esto-dijo Dark enojado mientras se colocaba frente al escritorio de Snake-esto me esta empezando a molestar

-Pues a nosotros también-dijo Zelda con enojo-si no fuera por tu culpa Link…

-CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITA….

-¡¡DARK!!

Todo quedo en silencio…



-Tienes prohibido, estrictamente gritarle a Zelda-hablo Snake con un tono serio, pero amenazante al mismo tiempo-te lo advierto, cálmate de una buena vez.

-que me vas a correr uy que miedo-dijo con sarcasmo-no eres capaz

-no, no lo decía como un jefe-se acerco Snake a Dark-te lo dije como un hombre al cual le moleta demasiado que le griten a las mujeres

Dark se calmo, y se sentó en un sofá

Ahora te diré algo Dark-dijo Snake mas calmado-Ya me harte de tus pequeñas bromitas qué le haces a Link así que quedaras fuera de las misiones durante un mes y bajo el cuidado de Ike y Zelda

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO SNAKE!

-Claro que puedo y lo hare, retírate

Dark salió enfurecido de la oficina y azoto la puerta

-Gracias por defenderme comandante Snake

-no me agradezcas nada, Ike gracias por llevar a Link a la enfermería

-No es nada señor nn

-hablando de el iré a verlo.

Zelda salió de la oficina, iba dar vuelta en uno e los pasillos cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, sintió alguien detrás de ella y demasiado cerca de ella, un aroma a menta entro hasta sus pulmones, no quiso voltear por que perfectamente sabia quien era, sintió como la mano de el recorría peligrosamente su caderas y bajaba hasta su cintura

-suéltame inmediatamente Dark-dijo la rubia con voz firme-¡ahora!

-oblígame

Zelda estaba apunto de soltarse cuando oyó como una pistola era cargada, Zelda se asusto pero no permitiría que el lo notara

-No te atreverías

-¿Dudas de mi?-dijo de forma burlona-si estaba apunto de matar a mi hermano, por que a ti no

Dark acerco más su cara al oído de ella

-Por cierto deberías cuidar más a tu novio-le dijo en un susurro-claro si no quieres que le pase nada

Zelda volteo rápidamente a verlo y lo único que recibió fue un beso de Dark, el coloco una de su manos en la espalda de Zelda y la otra en su mentón levantándolo lentamente para alcanzarlo, estaba perpleja, con los ojos abiertos sorprendida por eso

Se aparto de ella, se quedo ahí parada mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla lo que le dijo como el beso le causaron algo de miedo y confusión

-hasta luego-decía mientras se alejaba



Zelda corrió hasta la enfermería abrió la puerta de golpe y vio que Link aun seguía ahí, se calmo y entro despacio, se sentó cerca de la cama

Miro a Link seguía ahí tan quieto como antes, Zelda se levanto y salió de la habitación

-¿Te sacaron de las misiones durante un mes?

-que no oíste

Dark estaba con su grupo en el patio

-¿y que harás Dark?-pregunto Alana-de seguro ahora que estas bajo el cargo de ellos se querrán vengarse

-Falta que puedan

-Por lo visto no te molesta-dijo Gannon- ¿o si?

-Claro que me molesta pero no les daré el gusto

-Por lo menos no te corrió

-tu mismo lo dijiste zelgius, no es capaz-Dark se levanto de la banca-Ahorita vengo

-¿A dónde vas Dark?-pregunto Alana-iras a reclamarle

-No iré con Wolf lejos de aquí

Dark se dirigió hacia los hangares, ahí encontró a Wolf revisando el motor de su nave

-Me entere de tu pequeño pleito Dark



-Deja eso a un lado, llévame con el

Wolf lo miro serio, cerro la parte de enfrente del avión, Dark subió a la nave seguido por Wolf y despegaron inmediatamente. Se dirigieron al estadio Smash, mejor dicho ruinas, Cuando llegaron una gran nube de arena se formo mientras Wolf aterrizaba la nave, descendieron de la nave y se colocaron en el centro, ahí esperaron por un momento….

-Les dije que se apegaran al plan, esta jugando con trampas Dark

Una tormenta de arena se formo y cuando se quito, una persona con una capa estaba frente a ellos, no se podía ver nada solo la capa desgastada, su voz era firme y seria

-eso intente pero el idiota de mi hermano me metió en problemas

-ESO NO ES CIERTO

Una especie de viento de color negro sujeto a Dark y a Wolf azotándolos contra una roca

-Solo se los diré una vez, apéguense al plan o sufrirán demasiado ¿me oyeron?, aún no es tiempo

De nuevo apareció la tormenta, desapareció y con el la persona, Wolf y Dark se levantaron con algo de dolor

-Por lo visto esta enojado

-Ni me lo digas y todo por el imbécil de Link



-aun no atacaremos ¿verdad?

-Ya lo oíste, aun no debemos de empezar a jugar

Dark y Wolf se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la nave y se alejaron de ahí….


	10. cap 6: SSBB ¿la pelicula?

Súper Smash Bros Brawl… ¿la película?

-que si

-que no

-que si zelda estoy bien no te preocupes

- ¿seguro link?

- claro, ¿en verdad crees que el idiota de Dark puede vencerme? ¡Claro que no!

-si tu lo dices….

Link se levanto de la cama de la enfermería, se coloco su gorro y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Snake, abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a Pit, Marth, Ike y Samus adentro

-Link en perfecto estado reportándose comandante Snake

Snake: valla ya veo que esta bien

Link: claro, ¿con quien cree que habla? ¿Con un debilucho? , por supuesto que no

Zelda: es más terco que una mula

Snake: Bueno, ya que insistes empecemos el trabajo, tendrán que dividirse por equipos

Se acercaron al escritorio, tomaron una hoja y retrocedieron un poco mientras la abrían

Pit: Marth me toco contigo



Marth: Muévete pequeño niño ahí mucho que hacer

Ike: Me toco contigo Samus, bien pues será todo un honor trabajar contigo nn

Samus: Gracias Ike n/n

Link: ¿donde están los demás?

Snake: Pues Roy se fue con Ash al torneo, Fox y Falco salieron hacia las islas de norte y Mario Peach y Luigi también salieron ya

Link: mmmmmm ya veo

Ike: pues entonces nosotros también nos vamos, con su permiso señor

Todos salieron de la oficina

Zelda: Ike, una pregunta, que haremos con Dark

Link: ¿te hizo algo Zelda?

Zelda se puso nerviosa, titubeo un poco pero pudo controlarse

Zelda: No nada solo que Snake nos pidió que lo cuidáramos

Link: ya veo

Ike: pues si quieres me lo llevo no creo que a Samus le moleste

Samus. No nos dará problemas

Zelda: mm mejor que venga conmigo

Link: ¿QUE QUIERES QUE?

Zelda. Tan solo por esta vez Link

Link: A no, lo siento Zel pero no dejare que ese imbécil venga



Zelda: Por favor Link, solo por esta vez

Ike: pero Zel, es como poner al fuego y al agua juntos

Marth: Acaso quieres crear una guerra

Zelda: Se que suena algo raro, pero te lo pido Link

Link volteo a ver a Zelda

Link: ah esos ojos, no puedo negarme, ok esta bien UU

Zelda: gracias Link

Ike: Bueno si llega a pasar algo llámame

Zelda si no te preocupes

Cada quien tomo su camino, Link y zelda se dirigieron afuera del edificio peor mientras ellos salían Dark iba entrando, Link y Dark se miraron fijamente, claramente se notaba que los dos tenían deseos de matar al otro, Zelda lo noto así que intervino

Zelda: vendrás con nosotros a la misión

Dark: jajá si como no olvídalo estas loca

Link: No, tú vienes y te callas

Dark se acerco a Link de manera amenazadora mientras que el lo miraba desafiante

Dark: A mi no me andes callando ¿me entendiste?

Link. Pues a ella la respetas ¿me oíste?



Zelda: ya basta cálmense los dos, muévete Dark, recuerda lo que dijo Snake

Dark: El que Snake me pusiera bajo tu cuidado no significa..

Zelda: significa que tienes que apegarte a lo que nosotros te digamos

Dark la miro con enojo, pero luego, en su rostro se surco una sonrisa burlona, causándole algo de miedo a Zelda

Dark: sabía que no podías vivir sin mi ¿verdad Zel?

Link volteo a ver a zelda confundido, ella solo bajo la mirada y salió rápidamente del edificio, luego lo siguieron Dark y Link .Ya estando en el estacionamiento Zelda se subió al auto de Link estaba, apunto de subirse Dark cuando Link le cerro la puerta

Dark: que demonios te sucede

Link. Nada, pero no te dejare subir al auto

Zelda: Link…

Link: el tiene su moto y su auto, o de plano que se vaya caminando o en autobús

Dark: Ni quien quiera subirte en tu mugroso auto

Link. Pues tú eres el que quería

Zelda: Ya basta

Dark. Al fin que ni quería subirme

Link: pues no te subas y ya

Zelda: ya…ùu



Dark: Pues no lo hare y ya

Link: pues no y ya

Dark: No y ya

Zelda: ¡QUE SE METAN AL CARRO LOS DOS YA!

Los dos subieron rápidamente, calladitos y quietecitos se quedaron, el camino iba a ser muy largo…

--

Zdh: no y en serio que si iba a ser largo, por que tenían que recorrer media ciudad XD

sonido de grillo

Zdh: TT

Link y Dark: ¬¬

Link: mejor te hubieras quedado callada ¬¬

Dark: A veces me pregunto por que seguimos aquí ¬¬

Zdh: sigamos TT

Se habían detenido por una luz roja, Dark abrió una ventana y saco un cigarro, Link lo tomo y lo aventó

Dark: Dime que demonios te sucede

Link: ¿Tú quieres matarnos verdad?, el fumar hace daño no solo para ti si no para nosotros dos

Dark: ¿De cuando acá te importa mi salud?



Link: No me importa tu salud, me importa la de Zelda y la mía, además que también me importan los sillones del auto

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Dark, estaba apunto de contestarle cuando logro ver a zelda por el espejo de enfrente, se sentó bien y rio de forma burlona

Dark: Tu novia Zelda te es muy fiel ¿verdad?

Zelda lo miro algo asustada, pero lo que mas le asustaba era lo que diría Link de ella si a Dark se le ocurría abrir la boca

Link: ¿Por que dices eso?

Dark: No solo digo, por que no se nota que ella se de los que besan a OTROS, ¿verdad Zel?

Zelda estaba asustada, ¿que pensaría Link? , estaba apunto de hablar cuando Link la interrumpió

Link: Deja de molestar a Zelda, ella es una gran chica que se merece todo tu respeto ¿me oíste Dark?

Dark lo miro molesto pero se quedo callado durante todo el camino, por fin llegaron al almacén al que debían ir, según habían reportado que había ahí un grupo de maleantes y tenían a una chica secuestrada, los tres bajaron con cautela



Zelda se fue a la parte de atrás del almacén, mientras que Dark y Link por enfrente, Dark abrió lentamente la puerta del almacén, miro con cuidado y vio a tres tipos y a una muchacha

Link: que haremos

Dark: tu, quien sabe, yo ,esto

Dark patio la puerta y apunto a uno de los tipos con su arma causando que se asutaran

Dark: Así es como me gusta que la gente me mire…Con miedo

Link: lo que hiciste fue una estupidez

Dark: cierra la boca y ayúdame

Link también apunto al otro tipo con su arma, en eso vieron que uno de ellos cayó hacia enfrente y fue por que zelda lo había golpeado por atrás

Zelda: Quedan arrestados por…

¡CORTE!

En eso muchas luce iluminaron el lugar, un conejo vestido de pantalones cafés y camisa del mismo color salió hacia la luz llevaba con el un altavoz y detrás de el una rana vestida igual

-que demonios ocurre aquí Slippy ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿que les han hecho a mis actores



-No lo se señor Hare, no se quienes sean

Zelda: ¿Actores?

-claro que creías pequeña rubia

Dark: ¿pero no se supone que era un secuestro?

-Así es, un secuestro para la filmación de mi película

Link: pero lo reportaron al equipo Brawl, que esto era un secuestró

-tonterías esto es una película jóvenes, PELICULA

Dark: ¿y usted es?

-no sabes quien soy

Dark: no por eso pregunto

Peppy: soy el gran productor de cine Peppy Hare y el es mi asistente Slippy Toad

Slippy: Hola

Zelda. Entonces discúlpenos por interrumpir, no era nuestra intención, solo íbamos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo, así que que nos

Peppy: esperen, ustedes me dijeron que pertenecen al grupo de policías Brawl ¿verdad?

Link: Si señor

Peppy. Quiero hablar con su jefe, creo que es el comandante Snake, así que por favor llámalo y has que vengan

Los tres se miraron entre si, Link saco su celular y marco, ahora que las luces estaban prendidas pudieron ver un gran equipo para la filmación de la película y mucha gente, también vieron muchos remolques

Link: listo vendrá enseguida

Peppy: me parece perfecto pero mientras siéntense jóvenes

Los tres se sentaron en algunas cajas de madera que habían por ahí, en menos de media hora vieron que el comandante Snake entraba al almacén acompañado por Roy y Ash

Snake. Que sucedió chicos ¿no habían reportado que era un secuestró?

Link. Así era pero resulto ser esto

Zelda: la filmación de una película

Roy, Ash y Snake vieron el lugar y vieron que se acercaba Peppy

Peppy. Usted debe ser Snake ¿verdad?

Snake. Si así es, ¿en que le puedo ayudar señor hare?

Peppy: valla sabe quien soy, bien lo llame para contratarlos

Roy: ¿Disculpe usted no es el productor de la película de Fire Emblem?

Peppy: si así es

Zelda: adore esa película

Link: ¿es donde sale el chico pelirrojo que busca a su padre y que emprende un gran viaje?

Zelda: si esa

Link: si estuvo genial



Peppy: Bien volviendo al tema necesito a todo su equipo aquí a todos, que no falte ninguno, ¿así que podría llamarlos por favor?

Entre ellos se miraron, sacaron sus celulares y llamaron a todos, en un rato todos empezaron a llegar

Fox: ¿que sucede comandante? ¿Pasa algo?

Snake. No nada solo que nos mandaron a llamar

Falco: ¿y sabe para que?

Snake. No ni idea

Peppy: ¿Están todos comandante?

Snake: si así

Peppy: esta bien comencemos

Todo el escuadrón "B" formó una línea para poder ver a Peppy

Peppy: bien par los que no me conozcan me presentare, soy Peppy Hare y son un productor de cine, tal vez conozcan una de mis mejores obras Fire Emblem

Samus: ¿Donde sale el galanazo pelirrojo?, adoro esa película

Peach: se ve genial cuando pelea contra todo un ejército

Peppy: ejem ¿continuo?

Peach: si por favor jeje, lo siento

Peppy: bien los llame por que quiero que sean las nuevas estrellas de mi nueva película ¡Súper Smash Bros Brawl!

Todos: ¿QUE COSA?



Peppy: así es jóvenes serán mis nuevas estrellas

En eso sale Slippy con un letrero que dice smash Bros brawl

Peppy: así que ¿Quién se apunta?

Peach: Yo y Mario

Mario: ¿que?

Peach: Seremos estrellas de Hollywood Mario, así que ven

Jala a Mario al frente y Mario jala a Luigi

Peppy: bien tres personas ¿alguien más?

Samus jalo a Pit, Ike y Marth

Samus: Nosotros también

Fox. También yo

Falco: y yo

Snake. Y no se olvide de mí

Zelda: ¿comandante

Snake: ahí que aprovechar Zel

Link. Pues creo que todos

Peppy: muy bien, entonces empecemos Slippy les darás sus papeles y su vestuarios

Ash: solo una duda ¿y de que trata?



Peppy: trata sobre héroes que son llamados a un torneo pero durante el torneo un malvado hechicero desea destruir sus mundos

Ash: ¿pero no tendremos que aprendernos guiones o algo?

Peppy: por eso no se preocupen les pondremos los diálogos en una pantalla, bien empecemos Dark serás el malvado hechicero los demás serán los héroes

Link: el papel te quedo perfecto

Dark: cierra la boca

Peppy: ya basta, es hora de cambiarse todos a cambiarse

Todos fueron a los remolques, Marth y Roy se vistieron de príncipes, con hermosas armaduras de color azul. capas rojas y espadas.

Link se vistió con una túnica de color verde y unas botas de color café

Snake se vistió de un traje negro algo así como un militar

Dark se puso una armadura negra y encima una capa de color café que lo cubría todo su cuerpo a

Ash se puso una armadura sencilla y una capa, parecida a la de Roy solo que todo su traje era azul

Pit Bueno su traje era como estilo griego una toga sin mangas y varios pliegues, un cinturón de oro y sandalias cuyas tiras envuelven hasta las rodillas y debajo de todo eso una especie de maya azul sin mangas y que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo

Peach y Zelda se vistieron como princesas, Peach con un vestido totalmente rosa y una coronita, Zelda con un vestido blanco con la parte del vestido de color rosa y muchos adornos de oro



Samus se puso un traje azul claro que cubría todo y muy ajustado a su cuerpo con unas botas también azul claro

Fox y falco se vistieron casi igual de pantalón café, botas y chaquetas del mismo color y pañoletas rojas

Luigi y Mario se vistieron con un jumper de mezclilla, Mario con una playera roja y gorra roja y Luigi igual pero de color verde

Y Ike se vistió con una especie de gabardina azul fuerte, de una le las mangas estaba arremangado y la otra rasgada, botas negras y capa roja

Todos salieron y se acercaron a Peppy

Peppy: Bien chicos empecemos, empezaremos contigo Pit, colócate ahí tu solo has lo que te indique Slippy

Pit: Ok esta bien

El lugar lo ambientaron como un palacio, con grandes puertas, en medio una gran fuente y al fondo un gran trono

Slippy: solo dirígete hacia ya, hacia esa muchacha, tu eres el capitán del ejercito de ángel Land y ella es Palutena la diosa gobernante ¿entendiste?

Pit: Si...

Pit se puso muy nervioso peor intento calmarse



Peppy: cámara….¡acción!

Pit hizo tal cual le ordeno Slippy, se asomo atrás de la joven y vio sus líneas

Pit: ¿em.me llamaba usted diosa….palu…Palutena?

Palutena: Si te pido por favor que venzas a medusa con estos tres tesoros

Palutena le entrega un escudo, un arco y unas botas

Pit: ¿pero yo? ¿Seré capaz?

Palutena: si, tú eres el elegido, ahora ve

Pit salió corriendo del lugar

Peppy: corte, excelente, te felicito muchacho

La siguientes fueron Falco y Fox, luego Snake y luego Ash, mientras los demás descansaban, Marth se acerco a Link y llevaba una grabadora

Marth: ¿Te gusta Zelda verdad?

Link: !QUE¡

Marth: no lo nieges se nota



Link estaba nervioso, titubeaba mientras que Marth lo miraba con malicia

Marth: Anda dime

Link: bueno pues…No zelda es solo mi amiga, solo eso, amiga

Marth: aja si como no y yo soy príncipe de Altea, vamos no lo niegues andas muy cariñoso con ella a partir de la pelea con Dark

Link: no es cierto la trato igual que siempre

Marth: a no piensas decirme ¿verdad?, ok esta bien

Marth silbo y Pit se acerca, los dos colocan sus manos sobre su cabezas como simulando orejas y mueven la cadera de un lado a otro mientras mueven las manos hacia un lado y al otro, prenden la grabadora y se oye una canción muy rápida como electrónica y algo infantil

Marth: ¡Carmelldancen¡ todos bailen

Link: oO

O-o-oa-oa...

Dance with us  
Clap your hands  
do as we do  
Take a couple of steps to the left  
Listen and learn  
don't miss the chance  
now we are here with  
the caramelldance

O-o-oa-oa...

Link: ya basta cállate te digo pero cállate

Marth: jeje el caramelldancen siempre funciona



Pit: O-o-oa-oa...nOn

Link: esta bien …si me gusta…algo..poco...pero me gusta al fin y al cabo

Pit: O-o-oa-oa... nOn

Link: podrías dejar de hacer eso ya ùu

Pit. Jeje lo siento nnU

Marth: ¿y que harás?

Link. Pues no me le voy a declarar ahorita mismo, además tampoco estoy seguro de lo que siento

Pit: O-o-oa-oa...nOn

Marth y Link: ¡QUE YA TE ESTES QUIETO¡ o

Pit: TT

Peppy: Link eres el siguiente

Link: si ya voy

Corrió hacia donde estaba Peppy y mientras iba Ash iba hacia el

Link: wow si que tienes talento

Ash: Por supuesto, con quien crees que hablas ¿con un novato?

Link: ..o.o

Marth: arrgg ese chiquillo lo odio pero hoy mismo lo mato alza su brazo y lo pone frente a Pit agárrame Pit que ahora si lo mato

Pit lo sujeta del brazo

Pit: bueno...

Marth: no suéltame Pit suéltame que hoy se muere

Pit lo suelta

Pit: Bueno...

Marth se pega con su mano en la cara..

Marth: a veces me pregunto si eres tonto o te haces… ¬¬

Pit. Pues si te decidieras seria mas fácil, pues si ya hombre decídete, te suelto o te agarro

Marth se vuelve a pegar en la cara

Peppy: Bien Link tu serás el héroe legendario, que debe salvar a la princesa zelda del malvado hechicero Dark

Link: ok

Peppy le da un palo a link y en la punta tiene sujetado una cabeza de caballo

Link. ¿y esto es…?

Peppy: Tu caballo claro esta..

Dark, empezó a carcajearse

Link: cierra la boca Dark o te golpeare..

Dark: inténtalo Héroe

Link y Dark iban a empezar a pelearse cuando Snake intervino

Snake: sus peleas para después

Peppy: ok.Cámara ¡acción!



Las luces se apagan y sleppy empieza narrar la historia

Slippy: Hace mucho tiempo existía un valiente héroe de nombre Link que con su fiel corcel cabalgaba por los extensos campos de Hyrule

……………

Slippy: SAL YA LINK

Link: no pienso salir a hacer una humillación frente a todos, a esto no se le puede llamar caballo

Slippy: sal ya…

Link sale con cara de pocos amigos, arrastrando al "caballo" llega al centro y lo tira

Link: esto no esta pasando, es una horrible pesadilla

Slippy: sigamos…Un día una poderosa águila de hermosas alas cafés, le entrego una carta a link de parte de la princesa zelda

………….

Slippy: Dije PODEROSA AGUILA

Sale falco vestido como águila con un traje medio remendado

Falco: Cierren la boca todos ustedes, tienen prohibido hablar ¬¬X

Le avienta la carta a Link y este se queda a viendo a falco como de "¿y ahora que hice?"

Slippy: sigamos Link lee la carta

Link: no dice nada ¬¬

Slippy: improvisa

Link saca un suspiro toma un poco de aire, se pone serio y se aclara la garganta un poco

Link: auxilió...Socorro...me muero...Atentamente la princesa medio muerta zelda Pd: apúrate

Zelda: eres un fiasco como héroe Link¬¬

Link: Discuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulpame princesa Zelda pero no se puede hacer mucho con un pony de madera se le cae la cabeza al palo bueno medio pony ¬-¬, ya esto no es justo, estoy harto, una película no se puede hacer con este material, exijo hablar con el productor

Todos señalan a Peppy

Peppy: A mi no me miren, si quieres quejarte quéjate con la autora, ella solo me dio algo de dinero y con eso solamente compre todo lo que necesitábamos…bueno la mayoría

Link: Bien quiero hablar con ella

-ahora que..



Link voltea atrás de el y esta zdh

Link: ¿que haces aquí? O.O

Zdh: Oh pues decídete, no que querías quejarte y que no se que

Link: ¿No se supone que deberías estar escribiendo el sig. Capitulo?

Zdh: No, por que estoy espiando a Pit y a Roy

Pit y Roy: o/o

Link: Que buen material nos das para trabajar, mira le señala a falco que aun sigue vestido de águila a eso le llamas águila?

Zdh: ¿Oye acaso crees que es fácil mantener a empieza a contar a la gente a 10 personajes juntos?, pues no, no lo es, acaso crees que es barato que tiro el dinero a la basura, que lo regalose asoma a ver a Roy Roy recuérdame aumentarte tu sueldo por ser tan guapo nn

Roy: Bueno nn

Link: --U y según tu no lo regalas… ¿esperen le pagas? O.O

Zdh: claro

Link: eso es una injusticia, como a el es el UNICO AL QUE LE PAGAS

Todos empiezan a aclararse la garganta, a silbar o hacerse los disimulados

Link: ¿soy al único que no le pagan TT? por favor alcen la mano a los que no les pagan

Nadie alza la mano

Link: cada vez me siento peor TT

Zdh: oye pues que querías, ¿acaso crees que es barato comprar los dos carros que usan tu y Dark? ¿Acaso crees que es barato comprar la nave de Falco y Fox? Acaso…

Link: Si ya entendí…TT ya te puede retirar a trabajar

Zdh: que crees que solo me la paso trabajando, ni siquiera Minaya-san se la pasa trabajando

Link: como lo sabes ¬¬

Señala atrás de link y esta Minaya abrazando a Roy y al lado esta Ludovico

Zdh: ves

Link: ¿no se supone que deberías estar trabajando a nintendo school?

Minaya: Cállate Link déjame abrazar a mi Roy o te torturare en la escuela ¬¬

Link: ya me callo TT

Zdh: Bien sigan trabajando, yo me quedare aquí con Minaya y Ludo para verlos, Roy te ves hermoso nn

Minaya: Roy-Kun eres el mejor non

Link: Así denme el avión TT

Zdh: Muy bien empecemos con la escena de Roy, todos a sus puestos

Todos se acomodan, cambian la escenografía a la de un castillo, colocan dos tronos, y entran los padres de Roy, Eliwood y Ninian



Link: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? O.O

Zdh: ¿Pues tu que crees?

Minaya: Sr. Eliwood, como siempre sigue siendo el padre mas sexy que existe nOn, Por eso Roy salió tan lindo

Eliwood: Gracias Minaya-san

Peppy: Bien en esta escena Roy va cabalgar rápidamente hasta la entrada del castillo así que todos salgan

Link: ¿cabalgar? Pero…

Todos salen y empiezan a preparar la escena, montan la escenografía como un campo de batalla y a lo lejos esta el castillo

Peppy: cámara y ¡acción!

Roy pasa cabalgando frente a Link, Zdh y Minaya

Zdh y Minaya: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII nOn

Link: no es justo TT, por que el si tiene un buen caballo

Zdh: Pues por que es el

Minaya: acaso ahí otro buen motivo para comprar un buen caballo xD

Link: si así son todas las mujeres entonces ya no quiero casarme TT

Peppy: Bien quedo perfecta la escena con el caballo

Minaya: Claro por que la hizo Roy nn



Peppy: ok continuemos en esta ensena Roy entrara hasta la sala del trono y se arrodillara frente a sus padres así que cámara ¡acción!

Roy entra, camina con cara seria pero también decidido, camina de manera lenta y decidida esta a punto de arrodillarse cuando oye un grito y siente algo encima, era de que Minaya se había abalanzado hacia el

Minaya: Te adoro Roy , te vez tan sexy caminando así x3

Minaya chasquea los dedos y Ludovico se acerca a ella

Minaya: grábalo todo, que no te falte nada

Ludovico anota

Minaya: También recuérdame comprarle un nuevo uniforme, a y también pedir una copia del filme a Zdh

Minaya lo suelta, le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza y sale corriendo

Peppy: Sigamos

Link. Ni siquiera a mi me hace eso Minaya-san, no me abraza ni me compra uniforme nuevo TT



Zdh le extiende los brazos en señal de abrazo

Link: Tú no cuentas ¬¬

Zdh: TT

Peppy: siguiente escena, la pizzería de Mario

Todos acomodan el lugar como si fuera una pizzería de Mario

Link: MM pregunta, no se supone que esto era un torneo, peleas, por que grabamos esto...

Peppy: Por que primero le presentaremos al público la historia de nuestros héroes y después el gran torneo

Las escenas se siguieron grabando, algunas quedaron perfectas, otras mas o menos y otras….definitivamente no quisieran saber de ellas nnU

Peppy: Por fin la gran escena final, la pelea de los 5 héroes legendarios contra el malvado hechicero. Bien ya sabes que hacer

Los 5 , Pit, Marth, Roy, Ike y Link formaron una línea horizontal con Link en medio, todos apuntaban a Dark con sus armas

Peppy: Cámara y… ¡ACCION!



Link: Ríndete Dark, no tienes escapatoria

Marth: Estas acabado

Roy. Ya no habrá una segunda oportunidad para ti...

Peppy: Bien Dark ya sabes que hacer…..Dark?

Dark se quedo quieto, sonrió de forma maliciosa, lo cual le causo confusión a los 5 y a Peppy. Dark desenfundo su arma y ataco rápidamente a Link, golpeándolo en la mano, causando que soltara su espada por la herida que tuvo en la mano. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el acto de Dark, que por la impresión no supieron que hacer

Dark iba a embestirlo con todo, Link apenas si podía esquivarlo

Dark: que escena seria esa si el malo se rindiera tan fácilmente

Dark estaba apunto de atacar a Link cuando Ike intervino, colocando su arma en medio de la de Dark y de Link

Dark: Que demonios haces Gawain

Dark lo volteo a ver y Ike sonreía de forma burlona

Ike: Dime que tipo de película seria si el héroe fuera tan derrotado fácilmente



Ike levanto la espada haciendo que Dark retrocediera, ahora era el turno de Ike, lo ataco con todo lo que tenia, la lluvia de espadazos hacia que Dark apenas pudiera esquivarlos.

Peppy. Corte esto…

Zdh: SIGUE ASI IKE

Minaya: Tu puede ike-poo O

Peppy: peor la escena no iba así

Zdh: Pues esto es mejor que la escena, tu puedes Ike acaba con Dark, solamente no lo mates que lo necesito mas adelante

Ike seguía peleando con Dark, no se sabia que iba a pasar ninguno se daba tiempo de descansar, se movían tan ágilmente,los dos lograban descifrar los movimientos del otro, el sonido del choque de los dos metales se esparcía por todo el lugar dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que los dos tuvieran esa agilidad y mucho menos con la espada

Dark solo buscaba un pequeño descuido de Ike para poder acabar con el, y lo encontró, logro aventar que Ike causando cayera hacia atrás, Dark sonrió triunfante estaba apunto de deshacerse de Ike cuando tuvo que retroceder por un ataque de Roy, ahora Marth y Roy defendían a Ike.

Dark: Muévanse insectos

Roy: Inténtalo Dark

Marth y Roy estaban parados firmemente ante el, con las espadas en las manos y sujetadas firmemente. Roy ataco a Dark y después 

de el Marth, los dos atacaban rápidamente a Dark, se movían de tal manera los dos que parecieran cómo si estuvieran bailando tan coordinados y tan rápidamente, es como si ya hubieran peleado así anteriormente. Dark estaba en serios problemas, si le fue difícil pelear contra Ike, mucho más lo iba a ser contra ellos dos, Dark apenas si podía esquivar y bloquear los ataque de ellos dos. Siguieron así por un momento hasta que los dos retrocedieron. Dark pensó que había ganado pero no fue así

Roy: Ahora Ike

Dark solo miro como Ike arrojaba su espada al aire, saltaba, la tomaba en el aire y caía feroz mente hacia el. Dark ahora se encontraba en el piso, respirando entre cortadamente por el cansancio, con la espada de Ike a un costado de el atravesando la capa de el, pero muy cerca de su costado y encima de el, un pie de Ike que respiraba entrecortadamente también, evitando que Dark se levantara

Peppy: ¡Corte! Excelente escena, perfecta

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a excepción de Link, Ike, Dark, Marth y Roy, ellos seguían viendo a Dark de manera asesina

Peppy: Bien jóvenes eso es todo vallamos a comer, se lo merecen

Todos siguieron a Peppy, menos ellos, se quedaron ahí solos. Dark empezó a reírse de forma burlona y aplaudir



Dark: Muy bien hecho Ike te felicito, tienes un don excelente, solo que te fallo un poquito ¿ves?

Ike. No soy un asesino como tu Dark

Dark: Veo que hiciste caso a mi palabras, el que cuidaras mas a tus amiguitos

Todos voltearon a ver a Link.

Dark: Vamos mátame, se nota que tienes ganas de matarme por que no lo haces

Ike levanto su espada con furia, Dark cerro los ojos esperando el ataque final el cual nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y vio que Ike había arrojado la espada lejos

Ike: no seremos como tu Dark

Ike quito su pie y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, Link lo siguió si no antes de ver a su hermano con enojo. Marth y Roy también arrojaron sus armas y siguieron a Ike, dejando a Dark solo

Dark. Tu error Ike te costara caro…muy caro…


	11. cap 7: tu y yo siempre seremos amigos

Ahí momentos en los que veces sientes que por mas gente que exista estas totalmente solo…

Que por mucha luz que te rodee, estas completamente a obscuras…

Son lo peores momentos de tu vida, los que deseas nunca que hubieran existido…

Pero te das cuenta que no estas solo, nunca estas solo, tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte, son las personas en las que puedes confiar y las que sabes perfectamente que nunca te abandonaran, y cuando piensas que las cosas imposibles, te das cuenta de que con tus amigos son mas que posibles

_Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos_

-Me alegra que les halla ido muy bien

-si nos costo algo de trabajo peor fue fácil, debió de a verlo visto comandante, primero se nos escapo, así que Roy y yo lo seguimos, luego se nos perdió por un momento, pero después Ike se puso frente a el y cuando intento dar media vuelta Marth estaba detrás de el, y luego con un gran salto Samus le cayo encima, fue genial

-No te olvides de mi Link

Link: así, es cierto, luego Peach le dio con un sartén viejo que encontramos, aunque se abollo más el pobre sartén

-Aunque lo hubiéramos atrapado antes si no fuera por que Link desobedeció ¿Verdad?

Link: Lo siento comandante Fox

Snake: Que no se repita Link, sabe perfectamente que no debes desobedecer las ordenes de Fox y Falco

Link: Si comandante -U

Snake: Bueno trabajaron muy bien en equipo

-Trabajar en equipo es pérdida de tiempo solamente

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de donde provenía esa voz aunque Snake la conocía perfectamente

Snake: que mal que pienses así Ash

Ash: solo digo la verdad, trabajar en equipo es lo peor que puedes hacer, siempre tienes que estar atenido a otros, compartir tu victorias con un grupo de tontos que no hacen nada

Marth: Eso no es cierto, trabajar en equipo es lo mejor

Marth y Ash se veían con un odio tremendo, así que decidieron intervenir los demás

Peach: siempre tener un compañero es bueno- decía mientras le tomaba la mano a Mario- siempre tendrás la ayuda y apoyo de el

Mario: además es divertido y más cuando tu equipo son personas que quieres

Luigi: y mas si son tu hermanos, puedes confiar en ellos

Link: Aunque claro ahí sus excepciones, pero sabe que tus amigos no te abandonaran por nada

Ash se molesto aun más por los comentarios de ellos

Ash: No tienen ni la mínima idea de que están hablando, todo lo que dicen es mentira, tus supuestos amigos no son más que envidiosos que solo te quieren tener atado con sus enojos y que no dejan sacar tu verdadero potencial

Marth estaba a punto de gritarle a Ash pero se detuvo al oír el teléfono del escritorio de Snake este contesto rápidamente el teléfono y solo cambio su expresión a una más seria

Snake: dejen sus peleas para después, ahí una emergencia, todas las medicinas y alimentos del centro pokemon fueron robados, así como muchos pokemons, además los pokemons de los competidores de este torneo fueron robados. Como siempre fue el equipo Rocket, solo vieron que se dirigieron al norte, los mas seguro que hacia el desierto para poder salir de la cuidad. Rápido vallan y no quiero que vuelvan hasta que sepa que todo fue recuperado.

Fox: Bien chicos muévanse, ya oyeron rápido

Ash: ¿los vas a enviar a ellos? ¿Por que no envías al "A"? ellos son mejores

Marth estaba otra vez a punto de gritarle a Ash cuando Snake los interrumpió

Snake: El escuadrón "A" también ira, pero ira para apoyarlos, además ellos también son lo suficientemente buenos para ir solos

Link: ¿Va ir mi hermano?, no señor por favor todo menos mi hermano, no espere que estoy diciendo, ¡si genial!

Todos voltearon a ver a Link sorprendidos

Link: Cuando agarre a ese imbécil, lo voy a matar, va pagar caro lo que me hizo, lo voy a….

Snake: Nadie va a matar a nadie Link, me escuchaste, me entero de que se pelearon, y el que va amatar a ambos soy yo... ¿me oíste?

Link: si señor TT

Snake miro con enojo a Ash

Snake: y ya que próximamente te unirás a algún equipo, iras con ellos

Ash y Marth: QUE COSA!

Snake: así te servirá de entrenamiento, así que prepárate, hasta luego Ash

El joven entrenador intento articular alguna palabra, pero no consiguió nada, simplemente apretó fuertemente los puños y salió corriendo de la oficina, todos los demás también empezaron a salir después de el, todos excepto Fox y Falco

Falco: Por que siento que hizo esto apropósito..

Snake: ¿Hacer que?

Falco: El enviar también al equipo "A"

Snake: ¿acaso crees que hice esto solo para enseñarle una lección a ese niño? No que va para nada

Falco: Si ya me lo suponía nnU

Fox solo rio y salió de la oficina seguido de Falco. Al llegar al hangar, ya estaban los dos equipos y como siempre Link y Dark gritándose y peleándose

Fox: Detente ahora mismo Link

Link se detuvo al instante y bajo la cabeza

Link: lo siento comandante Fox

Wolf: vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí al comandante Fox y su pequeño gatito link

Fox: Pero mira que tenemos a que, al comandante Wolf y a su mascota, su gran perro de peleas

Dark y Wolf se sintieron ofendidos ante tal comentarios, Link Fox y Falco se dirigieron hacia la arwing y como era de esperarse Dark no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, corrió para embestir a Link por la espalda, pero este al oír el grito de alerta de Zelda, logro darse la vuelta y detener a su hermano. Aunque salió rodando con Dark logro poner su pie en el estomago de Dark y quitárselo de encima. El pelinegro hizo uso de sus impresionantes reflejos y cayo de pie, pero no tardo ni un segundo en abalanzarse contra Link, cerro su puño e intento golpear a Link, pero este fue interrumpido por una patada de Fox

Fox: Evítate meterte en problemas otra Vez Dark

Dark solo frunció el ceño y retrocedió un poco, se quedo ahí quieto por un momento pera cambio su cara con una sonrisa burlona, coloco sus manos dentro de su chamarra se dirigió a donde estaban su equipo

Link: wow eso fue impresionante

Fox: Basta de juegos Link sube a la nave ahora

Link: em…si señor...

Link subió a la nave dejando atrás a Falco y Fox

Fox: Esto me preocupa, cada vez mas Dark se vuelve más fuerte y ni siquiera usa su verdadera fuerza

Falco: ¿y que harás?

Fox: Pues hasta el momento los demás no han despertado, aunque no tardara mucho por lo que veo, así que ahí dos opciones, hacer que el equipo despierte o…

Falco: ¿o?

Fox: eliminarlo ahora mismo...

Falco: prefiero eliminarlo ahorita a que esperarnos a las consecuencia

Falco y Fox subieron a la nave y se quedaron atónitos al ver que Ike y Link intentaban detener a Marth y Ash que se estaban peleando

Marth: CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO NIÑO!

Ash: INTENTAME CALLAR MUGROSO PELIAZUL!

Marth: SUELTAME IKE SOLO DEJAMELO 5 MINUTOS!

Falco: DETENGANSE!

Todos se quedaron quietos y callados al oír el grito de Falco

Falco: Marth vete hacia adelante te iras sentado junto a mi y Ash tu te quedaras con ellos

Marth y Ash: pero...

Falco: SIN PEROS MUEVANSE

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia donde los habían mandado

Marth: Esto es vergonzoso parezco niño chiquito -U

Falco: Es que así te comportas

Fox: nnU

El viaje fue tranquilo aunque de todas maneras Fox y Falco no se confiaron, díganme quien lo haría teniendo a todo el escuadrón "A" cerca

Los chicos se la pasaron hablando, pero Zelda noto que Ash estaba molesto y en silencio se acerco a el y extendió su mano para tocar su hombro, pero el no se lo permitió, con su mano golpeo la de zelda

Todos voltearon a verlo

Ash: No quiero que me toques, no necesito tu lastima

Marth: Esta vez si se paso, déjenmelo solo 5 minutos y ya!+

Marth se levanto y se dirigía hacia el lugar pero no lo logro por que Fox lo jalo y lo sentó

Fox: te lo encargo Falco

Fox: si, claro

Fox se levanto y se acerco a ellos, toco a Zelda del hombro y ella se sentó

Fox: Muy bien Ash, tranquilízate antes de que te castigue o te deje en medio del desierto

Ash: ja no puedes, en primera no te atreverías y en segunda mi tío te asesinaría

Fox no dijo nada, solo tomo a Ash por la playera, se acerco a la puerta del avión, la abrió y saco a Ash de la nave, dejándolo solamente colgado de la playera

Ash: QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, SUELTAME!

Fox: ¿Te suelto?

Ash: NO, ESPERA METEME, BAJAME YA DENTRO DE LA NAVE

Fox arrojo a Ash dentro de la nave y cerró la puerta, Ash cayó de boca totalmente, ni siquiera pudo meter las manos,

Fox: En primera si me atrevería como lo acabas de ver y en segunda puedo mentirle a tu tío, así que si no te calmas, te dejare en medio del desierto

Los demás estaban atónitos nunca creyeron que Fox hiciera semejante acción, pero para ser sinceros se notaba algo extraño y algo molesto desde lo sucedido en el hangar.

Ash: ERES UN TONTO, TIENES CELOS DEL EQUIPO "A" POR EOS ESTAS TAN MOLESTO

Fox se dio media vuelta para observar a Ash, Ike se molesto y se levanto de su lugar

Ike: ¿Quieres dejar de adorarlos como si fueran lo máximo de este mundo?

Ash: Tu no entiendes lo que…

Ike: TU ERES EL QUE NO ENTIENDE, PIENSAS QUE ELLOS SON LO MEJOR UQE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO, PERO CUANDO ESTES DENTRO DEL EQUIPO TE DARAS CUENTA QUE NO ES ASI

Fox: Basta Ike déjalo

Ike solo miro a Ash con enojo, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su brazo como si alguna herida le hubiera dolido

Por fin habían llegado a su destino, el desierto sol sol, conocido por sus terribles arenas movedizas, sus temibles y desconocidas bestias, peor no juzguemos a un libro por su portada, se dice que ahí muchos ríos subterráneos y que todos se dirigen a un hermoso lago, pero nadie se a atrevido a buscarlo. La nave de Fox y de Samus descendió en una parte, mientras que la de Wolf en otra

Samus se bajo rápidamente de su nave y se dirigió hacia Fox

Samus: Comandante dígame porque hizo semejante barbaridad, que tal si se le resbalaba de las manos

Fox: solo fue una lección nada grave Samus

Samus: pero ni siquiera con nosotros usa semejantes "lecciones" ¿seguro que esta bien señor?

Fox: si estoy bien

Samus no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta pero no podía obligar a Fox, Fox silbo e hizo que todos bajaran de la nave, saco un pequeño radar apretó algunos botones y lo guardo

Fox: Muy bien chicos trabajaremos así, según el radar el equipo rocket no esta muy lejos de aquí, lo mas seguros es que estén en tierra firme ya que el globo no se alcanzaba a ver, de todos modos Samus…

Samus: si señor

Fox: seguirás la búsqueda por el cielo, antes te advierto que si el equipo "A" se atreve atacarte, no dudes en huir, entendido

Samus no era de las chicas que huía, pero ordenes eran ordenes, se dirigió a su nave y despego velozmente

Fox: Mientras nosotros lo buscaremos a tierra

Todos: QUE!

Fox empezó a reír mientras todos se morían por lo que había dicho

Fox: claro que lo buscaremos en tierra, pero no a pie…Falco

Falco que aun seguía en la ve, abrió uno de los compartimientos de la nave y saco una vehículo parecido a una nave de color azul, pequeña a comparación de la corneria

Fox: iremos en ese vehículo, además incluye un taladro por si tenemos que ir bajo tierra

Wolf: valla si que tienes un poco de inteligencia Fox, pensé que no la habías traído, con eso de que vi despegar a Samus con su nave

Fox: Siempre ahí que ser prevenidos Wolf

Wolf: bien, ni pienses que por que nos mandaron a la misión juntos trabajare con tu equipo, así que tu por tu lado y por el mío

Terminando de decir esto todos vieron como Wolf se alejaba del lugar. Falco apretó algunos botones de un control que tenia y despego la corneria

Link: ¿por que hace que se valla?

Falco: no le tengo confianza al equipo "A" así que la enviare a que se aleje de aquí y cuando la necesitemos, cambiare los controles para que regrese

Todos subieron al vehículo y fueron cómodamente sin ningún problema pero todo se volvía cada vez mas cansado, aunque iban dentro del vehículo se sentía le calor, pasaron las horas y no encontraban rastro alguno de el equipo rocket. Decidieron bajar para ver si veían algo

Fox: esto es raro, siguen aquí pero no los vemos, chicos no se alejen podrían caer por alguna arena movediza

Los demás se bajaron mientras Fox y Falco hablaban con Samus y veían algo en algunos hologramas. Ash se molesto y se aburrió así que empezó a patear una pequeña roca, siguió jugando con ella hasta que esta se le fue por un accidente, estaba apunto de ir por ella cuando oyó el grito de Fox de que no se alejara

Ash: Genial lo que necesito un niñero

Roy: no deberías tratarlo así, el solo intenta protegerte

Ash: cállate no me moleste

Ash solo dio media vuelta mientras pateaba otra piedra que había encontrado, Roy lo siguió peor Ash nunca se detuvo

Ash: quieres dejar de seguirme

Roy: Pero el dijo que no nos dispersáramos

Ash: no me interesa lo que el dijo

Roy: pero…espera…

Ash: Es un tonto por estar en este equipo. Son bola de débiles

Roy: Yo no lo creo así yo creo que..

Ash: si como sea

Roy: Debemos regresar

Ash: Quieres regresar bien

Ash pateo la piedra y cayo mas cerca del la nave, corrió hacia ella pero nunca llego Ash cayo dentro de un agujero el cual solo se podía ver obscuridad Fox volteo al oír el grito de Ash y vio como Roy salto hacia el agujero para seguirlo

Fox: ¡NO ROY ESPERA!

Esto fue inútil por que Roy ya se había perdido dentro de la obscuridad. Los demás corrieron para acercarse, Zelda estuvo a punto de caerse por un paso en falso peor logro sostenerla Falco

Zelda: Gracias

Falco: Debemos tener cuidado si no queremos caer

Fox: Y encontrarlos ahorita mismo antes de que algo les pase, o algo los ataque

Peach: Por que dices eso Fox

Fox: No por nada es peligroso este desierto, ahí muchas bestias merodeando por aquí

Mario: pero Roy tiene su arma así que podrá defenderse ¿no?

Fox les mostro el arma de Roy

Fox: de seguro se a deber salido de la funda a la hora de saltar, así que ahí que movernos rápido

Luigi: Pobre Roy imagínate que horrores deben de a ver ahí abajo TT

Marth: Roy estará bien sabrá cuidarse y defenderse

…Solo espero que lo encontremos pronto antes de que le pase algo malo…


	12. cap7: tu y yo siempre seremos amigos 2

_**Tu y Yo siempre seremos amigos**_ (2ª parte)

-Auch mi tobillo, me duele mucho

-¿estas bien?

- que pregunta tan estúpida haces, OBVIO no estoy bien

-Ok, si tienes razón lo siento Ash nnU

-Vamos has algo, no te quedes ahí quieto

-Así, espera

Roy no podía distinguir nada en la oscuridad y sus ojos aun no se habían acostumbrado totalmente a ella, a tientas busco cerca de su pantalón una bolsa la cual la tenía atada a la pierna con una correa color negra, de ahí saco una pequeña lámpara, pero esta no prendía muy bien

-Que raro no quiere prender-decía el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba la lámpara con la mano-tal vez se le acabaron las pilas o le afecto el golpe y se estrello

-Idiota, pues claro que le afecto la caída –decía Ash con enojo - si quieres que las cosas salgan bien entonces hazlas tu mismo, GO! CHARIZARD

Ash arrojo la pokebola y de ahí salió su charizard, con la flama de su cola ilumino el lugar, Roy se dio cuenta que Ash sujetaba el tobillo por el dolor, y vio una gran herida

-déjame revisarte-se acercaba Roy a Ash mientras se lo decía

-NO ME TOQUES-gritaba histérico el chico-NO NECESITO TU AYUDA

Ash intento levantarse, pero no pudo y callo de rodillas nuevamente

-No llegaras muy lejos con esas heridas Ash-comento Roy con seriedad-Solo te esforzaras mas y te lastimaras

-no necesito tu ayuda, gracias, charizard muévete

Roy se quedo ahí sentado, mientras observaba como cada uno de los pasos que daba Ash era un martirio para el, Roy se levanto y comenzó a caminar mas rápido que el, eso le molesto a Ash, hasta su propio charizard era mas rápido que el.

-¿Acaso vas solo?-decía el entrenador con enojo- por si no lo sabes estoy aquí

- si lo se perfectamente-dijo Roy con serenidad, pero se notaba una pisca de enojo en su tono-Pero no quieres que te ayude

Ash solo hizo una mueca

-además de que no puedo quedarme aquí tranquilo, debemos encontrar una salida, pero no te puedo dejar aquí solo claro esta, pero mientras tu avanzas puedo adelantarme y buscar una salida y regreso otra vez

-¡¡Claro!!-dijo Ash con sarcasmo-pero es mas fácil que digas que te soy un estorbo, no lo crees

Roy solo se limito a poner una de sus manos en sus sienes y empezar a darse una masaje en círculos, Ash ya lo estaba empezando a molestar, pero tampoco le quería gritar, así que mientras caminaba musitaba algo en voz baja, el camino cada vez mas se le hacia eterno a el por el paso torpe de Ash, finalmente Roy se canso, se acerco a el y lo empujo causando que callera de espaldas

-que demonios te pasa-Se quejo Ash- que no ves que estoy herido

Roy saco de la misma bolsa de donde tenía la lámpara, una funda de una navaja causando que Ash empezara a gritar de miedo

-AUXILIO UN LOCO ME INTENTA MATAR

Roy no dijo nada, pero se notaba en su cara el enojo, se quito la chamarra negra y la camisa blanca, la sujeto con la boca y con la otra, empezó a desgarrar con la navaja la tela blanca de la manga, empezó a formar unas tiras de tela, guardo la navaja y Ash dejo de gritar, saco de la bolsa un pequeño espray y lo roció en el tobillo a Ash, causando que volviera a gritar y se retorciera de dolor al sentir el alcohol sobre la herida

-¿Acaso quieres que me muera?-decía mientras doblaba la pierna por el dolor

Roy tomo el tobillo de Ash y lo jalo hacia el para poder vendarlo, pero este no lo dejo si no antes dar batalla, después de estarse forcejeando con Ash, Roy se molesto aun mas y lo golpeo en la rodilla, finalmente lo jalo con más fuerza y sujetando el tobillo de Ash con mas fuerza

-IDIOTA ME LASTIMAS

Roy hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía Ash y siguió vendando la herida, cuando termino se levanto y se puso su camisa blanca o lo que quedaba de ella, la verdad es que estaba casi completa solo que ahora no tenia las mangas, agarro su chamarra y lo ato a la cintura, ya no quería ponérselo, ya que ahí abajo hacia un calor insoportable, siguió caminado dejando atrás a Ash, este se levanto con algo de dificultad, pero al menos ya podía caminar un poco mas rápido.

--

-¿Y si le pasa algo al pobre de Roy?

- No le pasara nada zelda, recuerda que Roy es un chico muy fuerte-contestaba Link con calma tampoco le pasara nada a Ash

-Para mi mala suerte-decía Marth con enojo

-Marth deja de decir esas cosas-regaño Fox a Marth

-Si señor, lo siento-contesto el aludido con vergüenza

-Señor una pregunta ¿como lo encontraremos?- pregunto Mario

-Sera fácil, todos los túneles conectan hacia un gran lago es ahí donde iremos y lo sacaremos- contesto Falco mientras observaba varios radares en una pantalla

-y el equipo rocket ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-pregunto Pit

-Pues creo que primero ahí que encargarnos de Roy y después de ellos- opino Ike con calma

-Solo espero que Roy este bien-dijo Peach con tristeza-es que ahí abajo todo esta oscuro

-tranquila Peach-le dijo Luigi con calma- no creo que el le tenga miedo a la oscuridad el estará bien



-De lo único que debemos preocuparnos, es que Roy llegue con bien al lago. Mientras este ahí no ahí de que preocuparse-comento Fox con seriedad

- ¿y que haremos nosotros?

-pues viendo que los radios no sirven…

-o wow que gran descubrimiento los radios no sirven- dijo el entrenador con sarcasmo- si me dices no me entero

-Caminaremos hasta el gran lago subterráneo- decía el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Ash molesto- que esta en el centro todo los túneles se conectan a el

- Y por que estas tan seguro

-lo vi en el mapa de fox, el tenia uno de toda la región

- y que tal si este no esta conectado

- entonces quédate aquí, yo seguiré

Roy siguió caminando mientras que Ash se quedaba ahí quieto, después de un rato al verse solo decidió seguir avanzando. Camino en silencio mientras el pelirrojo felizmente tarareaba una alegre canción que no se le hacia conocida al entrenador, después de ir un rato así se harto e intento hacerle la platica a Roy pero no podía, este se dio cuenta e intento ayudarle

-¿Has participado en varios torneos?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-si en varios-respondió Ash secamente

- ya veo, debes ser muy bueno nn - comento Roy con alegría

-si supongo-contesto Ash algo avergonzado

-lamento lo de hace rato

Ash lo miro confundido

-no quería lastimarte, pero a verdad no me ayudabas mucho a curarte esa herida Jajaja, así que lo siento

- no te preocupes, debería yo ser el que te pida disculpas y gracias

-no es nada

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, a Roy no le molesto pero a su compañero se le hacia fatal

-por que estas aquí-pregunto el entrenador con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-aquí donde-pregunto el aludido con curiosidad

-en el equipo, me refiero el por que alguien como tu esta en un equipo cualquiera de policías

-¿alguien como tu? ¿A que te refieres Ash?

-Bueno a alguien rico como tu, tu padre es rico y dueño casi de toda cuidad Pharae, eres popular entre las chicas, sabes de pokemons aunque no eres entrenador, eres diferente a ellos

-Yo no creo que sea diferente a ellos

Ash se detuvo en seco y lo miro confundido

-digo yo respiro ellos respiran, yo camino ellos igual, comen, hablan, corren etc...Ellos tienen un corazón al igual que tú y yo y tienen sentimientos, tiene ojos piernas manos y si el comandante fox tiene orejas y una cola de zorro y wolf tiene orejas y cola de lobo, pero eso no los hace diferente….bueno un poquito….jajajaja bueno en general somos iguales, aunque tengamos buenos o malos sentimientos. Aunque creo que eso si es malo

As lo seguía mirando confundido

-La verdad odio todo esto de la fama la popularidad y todo eso, digo algún día se acabara, peor a lo que me refiero es que todos somos iguales de alguna u otra forma-

-Si que eres extraño- dijo el entrenador mientras comenzaba a avanzar

-Ahora quiero preguntarte algo Ash-dijo el pelirrojo a Ash

-que- contesto este con fastidio

-Por que eres grosero con la gente que te intenta ayudar y piensas que el trabajar en equipo y la amistad son estúpidos-

-Discúlpame si no soy un estúpido igual que ustedes, pero ya te lo dije antes y te lo diré nuevamente, solo son distracciones, perdida de tiempo, tus disque amigos no son mas que 

unos farsantes que te tiene celos y que solo esperan a ver que cometas un solo error para acabarte

-Eso no es cierto- dijo el pelirrojo con enojo -yo nunca he sido un farsante contigo, ni mucho menos los demás

- Si claro como no-contesto el entrenador con enojo,-si se nota claramente que Ike y los demás le tiene celos al otro equipo

- yo no creo que le tenga celos a un grupo de tipos crueles

-te oyes igual que Ike, como si el supiera de lo que habla

-el lo sabe, el estuvo en el equipo "A" hace tiempo y te lo dice por experiencia, por que no quiere que caigas en el mismo error que el y Marth

-¿Tu como sabes eso? Si apenas acabas de entrar

-Bueno es que desde antes de entrar a trabajar conocía a Marth, Los padres de Marth son gente importante, aunque no entremos en detalles, a lo que me refiero es que te lo dicen por tu bien

-¿En serio estaban en el quipo "A"?

-claro ¿o acaso crees que Ike, Fox, Falco y Marth son unos primerizos?, digo no te has dado cuenta de las habilidades de ellos digo por que nuestro equipo tendría que tener dos comandantes como ellos, además el día de la grabación durante las peleas se noto claramente las habilidades de ellos

-¿Y por que se salieron y se pasaron al "B"?-pregunto Ash con curiosidad

-Por un accidente que casi les cuesta la vida a los cuatro

Ash miro al pelirrojo confundido ¿un accidente que casi les cuesta la vida a los cuatro?

-anteriormente no existía el equipo "A" ni "B" s-comenzó a narrar el pelirrojo-solo existía un equipo, en el cual estaban los mejores de toda la academia de policías. Esta conformado por Marth, Ike, Falco, Fox, Dark, Wolf y Zelgius, no había quien se les igualara, el equipo estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía, no había problemas graves entre ellos uno que otro desacuerdo, pero nada en serio, melee city en ese entonces no era un ciudad tranquila como ahora, había mucha delincuencia pero eso se podía arreglar gracias al equipo de policías, pero todo cambio a partir de ese accidente-



Roy se detuvo por un momento y miro a Ash que este seguía atento a lo que el decía

-Hubo una vez que un grupo de maleantes era tanto su poder que lograron tomar casi toda la ciudad bajo su poder-continuo el pelirrojo- era muy difícil atraparlos, ya que tenían bajo su poder a muchos rehenes y Snake no quería que nadie muriera pero aun así no se rindió, fue entonces cuando empezó todo. Dark, Zelgius y Wolf no estaban de acuerdo con esperar, simplemente querían atacar y ya, por otra parte Marth, Ike, Fox y Falco querían tener bien preparado un plan y así evitar que alguien saliera herido Como supondrás los tres primeros no estuvieron de acuerdo, ni mucho menos les agrado que Snake los apoyara así que desobedecieron las ordenes de Snake y atacaron. Ike se dio cuenta de esto y decidió seguirlos sin avisar a nadie, llegaron a lo que se podría decir "la base del enemigo", Ike decidió entrar al no ver nadie a fuera pero cuando entro solo se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa, se vio rodeado por varios de ellos con poderosas armas, y aunque sabia que ellos tres estaban ahí también sabia que no lo ayudarían así que decidió pelear solo

-¿pero por que no lo ayudaron?-pregunto Ash y ahora se notaba más que nunca que le interesaba la historia

-por odio- dijo Roy con enojo

El entrenador miro con más curiosidad al chico esperando a que siguiera

-desde antes Zelgius y Dark han odiado a Ike y a Marth, la verdad no se el porque o no tengo muy claro el porque, así que al ver a Ike sufriendo seria como una victoria para ellos

Ash solo bajo la mirada como sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que le dijo Roy

-Ike peleo con los tipos, y aunque sabia que le ganarían siguió peleando, para fortuna de el y des fortuna de ellos seguía con vida y logro vencerlos a todos, solo tenia una herida en el brazo, pero nada grave. Después de que la pelea acabo los tres hicieron su aparición ante Ike, Ike nunca se quejo, pero no le pareció justo, de repente se dio cuenta de que iban a atacar a Dark por la espalda, Ike quien se encontraba arrodillado se levanto rápidamente y se coloco enfrente e Dark para protegerlo, intento tomar su arma pero no lo logro

-¿Por qué?

-la herida que anteriormente tenia en el brazo no le permitió tomar su arma-comento Roy cabizbajo y con los puños apretados fuertemente- causando no poder defenderse y que todo el ataque fuera hacia el, el tipo enterró profundamente una navaja en el estomago de Ike, causándole una gran hemorragia, toda la camisa blanca de el se torno roja y ellos… y ellos..



Ash miro aun más sorprendido A Roy, este no soporto la idea, cerró los ojos y simplemente golpeo con el puño la pared de roca

-Dark y los otros simplemente se rieron de el y dejaron a Ike que se desangrara

-¿como puede ser posible que ellos hicieran algo así?-pregunto Ash

-por que son unos asesinos-dijo Roy con enojo

-pero que paso con Ike como es que sigue vivo

-Fox logro encontrarlo, por fortuna aun seguía vivo pero ya había perdido bastante sangre, así que lo llevaron al hospital y tuvo que estar ahí toda una semana, Apartir de entonces Snake viendo que no funcionarían ambos grupos decidió separarlos es ahí cuando se formaron el escuadrón"A" y "B" y es entonces que empezaron a unirse los demás

Roy siguió caminado aunque por los visto ya estaba mas calmado pero Ash siguió quieto

-la verdad-dijo Ash lentamente- no creo a Dark lo hayan atacado por sorpresa

-al igual que todos, nadie cree eso

-Ahora me doy cuenta de como es Dark en verdad y por lo que dijiste sospecho de que lo hizo a propósito, con tal de matar a Ike seria capaz de todo

-si así es, bueno sigamos, no ahí que perder mas tiempo

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino por la oscura cueva

-ya llegamos

-¿acaso crees que esto es un paseo Alana?-dijo con enojo un chico de cabello negro y de ojos color escarlata

-no pero...

-entonces cierra la boca

-oye eres un grosero, no me trates así-dijo la peli verde haciendo pucheros, aunque ya no eran aptos para su edad-tonto

-entonces no hagas estupideces-dijo el pelinegro arremedándola-idiota



La chica no dijo más simplemente se cruzo de brazos mientras que los demás se reían de ella

-creo que alguien se levanto de malas hoy-dijo zelgius con burla- no crees Dark

-cierra la boca imbécil, antes de que te quedes sin ella

-como que esta un poquito molesto no crees zelgius-dijo Ganon entre burlas

-Que ¿acaso alana no te lleno ayer en la noche?-dijo zelgius con burla

Dark se molesto y saco su arma, con un rápido movimiento le coloco en la garganta pero zelgius no se quedo atrás, y saco una navaja la cual la coloco en el cuello del pelinegro

-¿Podrían calmarse ya?- dijo Wolf con enojo-hace mucho calor y no quiero que empiecen con sus estupideces, a menos que me quieran poner de malas

-que paso wolf-dijo alana con burla-te dolió lo que te dijo Fox

-Bueno que acaso tu no entiendes que te calles de una buena vez-volvió a decir Dark con enojo- si no vas a decir algo bueno no digas nada ya

-idiota-dijo en voz baja Alana

-Valla hasta que alguien pone en su lugar Alana-dijo con alegría Wario

-Callate, tonto

-La verdad eres el hombre más desafortunado del mundo-dijo Ganon con seriedad

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto el aludido con seriedad

Zelgius, Ganon, Dark, Wolf y Wario voltearon a ver a Alana

-¿que?-pregunto esta mientras la observaban

-ahora entiendo el por que-dijo el pelinegro con fastidio- ¿aun siguen ahí abajo?

-Al parecer si-respondió el chico con orejas de lobo- ¿piensas bajar?

-Claro es mi oportunidad

-¿oportunidad para que?-pregunto zelgius con seriedad

-asuntos míos y de los tontos

Wolf detuvo el vehículo y salieron de el, Dark bajo de el con uno de sus gráciles movimientos mientras que wolf lo seguía, el chico de orejas de lobo coloco su mano n una de las bolsas 

laterales de su pantalón, luego saco de ahí un pequeño artefacto el cal presiono y al arrojarlo exploto causando que un agujero en el suelo se abriera

-vendré en un instante–decía el pelinegro mientras ajustaba algunas correas de su pantalón por lo mientras sigan ustedes

Dark salto con determinación al gran hoyo que estaba enfrente de el, mientras que los demás subían de nuevo al pequeño tanque de color rojo

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Falco, siento que Wolf y su equipo se están metiendo en algo que no les incumbe o que harán algo malo

-Pues la verdad yo no creo que sea un simple presentimiento, yo creo que es lo que están haciendo

-Señor por que no escavamos aquí- comento Pit- creo que así será más fácil encontrarlos

-el problema es Pit que no podemos ya que al escavar, causaremos que las piedras se caigan y podríamos lastimarlos aun peor matarlos

-Uy eso debe doler, van a quedar como tortillas, o sea planos,

Todos voltearon a ver al fondo del vehículo es de ahí de donde provenía la voz

-KIRBY!!-dijo todo el equipo con sorpresa

-si ese es mi nombre no lo gasten

-por que habla así el chicle masticado-pregunto Link- se oye raro en el

-quiero tres tacos de suadero, tres de longaniza y una coca light

TOING!!

-dime, para que demonios pides una cosa light, si al fin de cuentas te vas a comer todo eso-dijo Marth con enojo- no tiene caso

- que, es para mantener esbelto este hermoso cuerpo, mira pura lindura

-Si te apoyo Kirby-dijo Peach con alegría- arriba los que cuidan su figura



-eres una pelota Kirby-comento zelda-no tiene caso te veras igual

-además ya esta gordo Kirby-agrego Samus

-perdóname pero no solo estoy….infladito

TOING!!

-Ya basta Kirby compórtate decentemente-dijo Ike con seriedad

-Yo solo pregunto, acaso este fic es serio…

Todos se voltearon a ver entre si

-la verdad lo dudo mucho- agrego Mario-como vamos nnU

-yo omito mis comentarios nnU -agrego Luigi

-a lo que me refiero Kirby es que debemos estar serios por que Roy y Ash están en peligro

-si cierto,..Ahí que tomarnos esto con seriedad…….bueno quien quiere unas enchiladas suizas

TOING!!

Link se enojo y agarro a Kirby y lo empezó a estirar

-la cara no de eso vivo TT-Dijo Kirby entre llantos

-Pues pórtate serio-dijo link con enojo

-Link lastimas a mi hijo-comento zelda

Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver con asombro

-¡¡QUE COSA!!-gritaron todos exepto Kirby y zelda



-no pues si igualito a la mama-dijo Samus con burla

-pura finura-dijo Ike entre risas

-será adoptado, por que no se parece a zelda-comentó Pit

-ya te ganaron Link- dijo Marth entre risas

-!!CIERRA LA BOCA!!-gritaron zelda y Link al mismo tiempo

-es que soy hijo del lechero-comento la pequeña bola rosa con alegría

Todos voltearon a ver a Zelda y esta se puso roja

-oye zelda, no es que me interese tu vida personal pero mínimo-comento Link con nerviosismo- hubiera sido con el pastelero para que te regalara pasteles TT

Zelda empezó a ponerse roja pero de coraje, causando que le soltara una tremenda bofetada a Link

-¡si! Sangre

-yo solo quería pastel TT

-¡cállate! Me refiero a que es mi hijo por que lo quiero

-ya basta, todos incluyéndote Kirby-hablo con seriedad Fox- debemos apresurarnos a rescatar a Roy y Ash

-¿Y si bajamos nosotros en vez de la maquina?-pregunto Ike-al menos estaremos seguros de que nos los mataremos con el taladro

-el problema es que no sabemos exactamente como es ahí abajo-comento Falco mientras observaba algunos mapas- y no nos arriesgaremos a perdernos

-Aun peor...

Todos voltearon a ver a Kirby con seriedad mientras este mostraba preocupación en su expresión

-Dark bajo a aniquilarlos



Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír esto, Ike se llevo instintivamente la mano a su brazo derecho y link ni se diga, la ira empezaba a invadirlo, al igual que Pit y Marth

-Debemos bajar-dijo Ike con firmeza- no podemos dejar que se queden ahí mas tiempo

-Se lo que intentas hacer Ike, pero no debemos actuar de forma irresponsable-intento clamar Fox a Ike- primero debemos tener un plan

-La pregunta es-comenzó Peach- ¿Por que Dark quiere hacer eso? Digo creo que la pelea es con Link no con Roy

-Dark no es un tipo que juegue limpiamente-continuo link mientras miraba a Peach fijamente- Dark es feliz mientras destruya a las personas que yo quiero

-Pero eso no le da derecho de atacar a la gente-grito Samus- Si es así entonces atacara a todos nosotros

Link bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, sintiéndose culpable de lo que su hermano hacia, Samus tenia razón no podía atacar a todo el que se le antojara

-Link yo no intente decir que tuvieras la culpa-continuo la rubia-lo siento si te hice sentir mal, es que estoy preocupada por Roy yo…

-No te disculpes-la interrumpió el rubio-tienes razón, no tiene derecho de atacar a la gente

-mas que atacarlos por ser amigos de link, es su deber, su destino así lo dice-agrego la pequeña bola rosada

-¿destino?-pregunto Luigi-¿a que te refieres?

La pequeña bola rosa tomo un poco de aire, en su expresión se notaba que no era bueno lo que iba a decir

-Dark al igual que ustedes tiene un pasado, a diferencia de ustedes el no es exactamente de lo buenos, no es un smash Bros. El es parte de uno de los guerreros de la oscuridad y de los que esta en contra de la diosa Palutena-al escuchar ese nombre Pit, el joven de cabello color caoba, se sorprendió, sabia que había escuchado ese nombre antes, se le hacia tan familiar pero no sabia de donde- y su destino es pelear contra la luz

-¿uno? ¿Ahí mas?-pregunto el chico de cabello color café

-Dark es solo uno de los integrantes de la oscuridad y como van las cosas al parecer el equipo "A" es la reencarnación de los guerreros

-¿ellos también?- se sorprendió Samus

-si así es-continuo Kirby-Wolf y Dark ya saben sobre su pasado, lo que no averiguo aun es que si los demás también lo saben y quiero saber el por que aun no se lo han dicho a los demás



-Debemos apresurarnos-agrego Fox-Creo que la única opción que nos queda es que uno baje y ese seré yo...

Fox detuvo el vehículo y salió de el, seguido por todo el equipo toco el suelo y comenzó a hacer algunos ajustes a una pantalla que tenia en la mano. Se quedaron ahí por un momento en lo que Fox se preparaba, todos estaban muy atentos, a excepción de zelda ella estaba preocupada por sus compañeros se dio vuelta hacia el vehículo y vio que una cuerda estaba siendo jalada la siguió hasta atrás del vehículo y vio que Ike se estaba preparando

-¿que haces?

-Preparándome para bajar-respondió con seriedad el peli azul

-a buen…QUE COSA!!

-Shhhh-susurro el peli azul mientras le tapaba la boca a zelda- no quiero que sepan

-estas loco-dijo la rubia en voz baja- es peligroso

-Lo se, pero no dejare que Dark siga lastimando gente, así que tu me cubrirás

-¿QUE? No, yo no quiero, además que sabes que soy mala para mentir

-Tu solo di que no sabes donde estoy

Terminando de decir esto el peli azul salto hacia un gran agujero, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de el, zelda solo coloco su mano sobre su frente con fastidio y empezó a musitar algunas cosas, se dirigió hacia el frente y vio que todos la observaban

-pasa algo malo nnU

-zelda-dijo con voz seria Fox- donde esta Ike

- este…mmm no lo se jeje nnU

-dime que no bajo.

- no bajo jeje nnU

-Como lo dejaste ir zelda- grito con enojo Fox- sabían que eran peligroso

-Lo siento comandante –decía la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza-pero es que se veía tan decidido

Fox dejo salir un suspiro con pesadez.

-Esta bien no tenemos otra más que poder llegar al lago así que de vuelta a la nave



Al chico de cabello negro no le costo mucho trabajo adaptarse a la oscuridad, ya que era parte de ellas. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, aunque no había mucho que ver en ese gran túnel

El chico se quedo parado ahí por un momento, se sentía como en casa tanta oscuridad rodeándolo, Dark cerro los ojos coloco su mano al frente y desde su dorso una extraña luz negra comenzó a brillar , se formo un triangulo y dentro de el otros tres, el de en medio el que estaba a inversa es el que mas brillo, su cuerpo se cubrió con esa luz cuando termino de cubrirlo desapareció, ahora Dark ya no tenia su traje de policía, estaba vestido con una túnica negra bien fajada con un cinturón café, traía puesto un pantalón blanco y unas botas rusticas de color café, en su espalda tenia una hermosa espada con el mango de color rojo, lo demás no se podía ver ya que estaba guardada y también traía un escudo de color negro pero con relieves de metal

-No debo de perder mas el tiempo-decía mientras avanzaba por ese gran y oscuro camino

Dark camino lentamente por unos instantes peor enfrente de el aparecieron unas cuantas plantas carnívoras y deku babas que sus raíces estaban enterradas en la tierra, se detuvo mientras estas intentaban alcanzarlo lanzándole la mordida, tomo su espada y no tardo ni un minuto en acabarlas a todas

-Se nota que cada día te vuelves más fuerte-decía una voz entre las sombras

Dark no se voltio ni se inmuto ante la voz ya que la conocía perfectamente

-Cuanto tiempo llevas en este mundo meta knight

-no mucho apenas unos cuantos días, el amo me mando, ya es tiempo de que el juego empiece

-Valla ya era tiempo, empezaba a preocuparme de que se allá arrepentido, aunque no entiendo el por que tardo tanto y para que quiere este insignificante mundo

-Ese asunto no nos incumbe a nosotros, solo debemos obedecer

-Caminar así será un fastidio, vamos muévete antes de los perdamos

Dark guardo nuevamente la espada y comenzó a correr, pero de una manera impresionante su velocidad había incrementado así como su fuerza era como un rayo que se perdía entre la oscuridad, Meta knight no se quedo atrás su capa de color morado se convirtieron en las de murciélago brindándole la capacidad de volar a una velocidad impresionante perdiéndose junto con Dark entre las sombras

-Bien ahora que hacemos Roy

Ash miro con enojo el camino ahora el cual se dividía en dos, Roy no hizo caso al chico solo estaba atento a un túnel, el de la derecha, lo miraba fijamente cosa que se le hacia extraño a Ash, ya que el no alcanzaba a distinguir algo

-¿Ves algo?-pregunto el entrenador



-retrocede-contesto con seriedad Roy

El entrenador hizo caso y Roy tomo una posición de defensa, el pelirrojo lanzo su pierna con velocidad para proporcionar una patada pero esta fue detenida por una mano con un guante negro que el conocía perfectamente

-¿Ike?

-Me alegra verlos sanos y salvos-decía el peli azul mientras soltaba la pierna de Roy-pensé que seria mas difícil

Roy aun seguía preocupado, pero… ¿por que?, Roy volvió a lanzar una patada hacia Ike y este nuevamente la detuvo

-que demonios te pasa Roy ¿acaso no ves que es Ike?- dijo Ash con enojo- el calor de aquí abajo si que te afecto

Roy seguía aun observándolo con seriedad, Ash intento acercarse a Ike pero Roy se lo impidió jalándolo de la playera de atrás y haciendo que callera de espalda

-Oye que te...

Roy con su otra pierna lanzo otra patada pero nuevamente la detuvo. Ahora sus dos piernas eran sostenidas por las manos de Ike, así que se dobló hacia atrás tocando el piso con las manos y usó la fuerza de sus brazos para recargarse y levantar a Ike con las piernas, cosa que logró pero con lo reflejos del peli azul logro caer de pie, El pelirrojo no dio tempo a su rival y lo ataco rápidamente

Ike no se quedo atrás, tomo al pelirrojo del brazo y lo lanzo hacia una pared, coloco su brazo en el cuello manteniéndolo acorralado, Ike iba a soltarle un puñetazo en el estomago, pero este se detuvo al sentir algo frio en sus estomago, miro hacia su pierna derecha y se dio cuenta de que su arma ya no estaba, si no ahora estaba siendo usada en su contra

-Vaya no peleas nada mal, aunque ya se acabo tu juego Dark

En el lugar en donde estaba Ike ahora estaba Dark acorralando a Roy

-Desde hace rato te habías dando cuenta pero ¿por que me seguiste el juego?

-simple diversión, veo que tienes la habilidad de tomar la apariencia de otros, ahora dime que quieres aquí abajo

-nada, o que ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi pelirrojo favorito?

-No no puedes

La expresión de burla de Dark cambio por una de enojo, pero esta volvió a cambiar a burla

-vaya ya llegaste Ike

-suéltalo Dark o date por muerto



-No te atreverías, no tuviste el valor de matarme durante la grabación, menos lo harás aquí

Ike cargo el arma y apunto con ella a la cabeza de Dark

-¿Quieres tentarme?

-No no es necesario, se que no lo harás, a menos de que quieras que Ash se muera

Ike se quedo sorprendido ante lo que dijo, es cierto se le había olvidado Ash giro rápidamente a verlo peor sin dejar de apuntar a Dark y se dio cuenta de su error, al lado de Ash estaba Meta Knight amenazándolo con su espada

-Decide ¿Roy o Ash?

Ike bajo lentamente el arma pero de repente un gran estallido se oyó, era Kirby volando sobre una estrella a gran velocidad, al pasar junto a Ash lo tomo alejándolo de todo peligro, así como también lo hizo con Ike y Roy, atravesaron el techo de piedra y salieron hacia la superficie sin ninguno rasguño

Dark salió por el agujero recién hecho al igual que meta knight y comenzaron a perseguirlos

-AAA UN DITO ROSA Y GORDO

-A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDO ASH-gritaba con enojo Kirby

-AAAH Y SABE MI NOMBRE

-Calma Ash Kirby no es un dito es….Kirby nnU-dijo con nerviosismo

-Creo que nos preocupamos sobre el origen de Kirby después-agrego Ike con seriedad -la pregunta es ahora que haremos con ellos

Kirby siguió volando a gran velocidad hasta que fueron golpeados fuertemente por Meta knight, todos cayeron en la arena y se vieron amenazados por Dark y su compañero

-Se acabo el juego-decía el pelinegro mientras que con la punta de su espada amenazaba a los cuatro-sus ultimas palabras…vaya es tan genial decir eso.

De repente Dark tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque de Kirby, ahora Kirby portaba consigo una pequeña espada que emitía una luz azul clara. Meta knight se abalanzo contra Kirby, sin darle la oportunidad de respirar o defenderse, mientras tanto el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre los otros tres chicos, Ike se coloco al frente de los otros dos y con su arma se defendió de Dark, Ahora ya no le importaba si dañaba o no a Dark, el peli azul se movía con una gran agilidad mientras esquivaba las estocadas de su adversario, Varios disparos se oyeron durante la pelea pero solo uno logro darle en el brazo a Dark, causando que el pelinegro colocara su mano encima

-¿Venganza por lo que paso esa vez en aquel lugar?-preguntaba el pelinegro aunque se oía un tono de burla en su voz

-Digamos que si-respondía Ike sin dejar de apuntar a Dark con el arma-ya era tiempo de que alguien te hiciera pagar por tus errores

Dark se molesto por esto y con furia ataco a Ike, pero antes de atacarlo con la espada soltó un puñetazo hacia su estomago, causando que este se doblara un poco hacia delante, Dark sonrió 

triunfante y con un rápido movimiento de espada intento corta el cuello de Ike, cosa que no logro ya que el peli azul logro alzarse para esquivar el ataque, al mismo tiempo que con una pirueta hacia atrás logro propiciarla una patada en el estomago al pelinegro causando que este retrocediera

Dark ya estaba molesto y empezó a atacar ahora sin piedad alguna, Ike empezó a retroceder peor se tropezó causando que cayera de espaldas, Dark había ganado, alzo triunfante su espada ante todos y la bajo con gran velocidad la espada pero nunca llego hasta Ike, Una gran tormenta de arena se causó atrás de ellos, cuadro se dieron cuenta la nave del equipo "B" estaba detrás de ellos y Dark empezó a retroceder

Link fue el primero en salir, con un gran salto salió de la nave y se acerco rápidamente a Ike, lo ayudo a levantarse y se quedo viendo a su hermano con enojo, pero esta mirada cambio de enojo a confusión, su ropa de Dark parte de ser diferente se le hacia familiar mas aun la espada que portaba consigo, Dark se dio cuenta de esto y con un grácil movimiento guardo nuevamente la espada

Dark alzo la mano y la sobra de el lo comenzó a cubrir, dejando nuevamente a Dark con su uniforme de trabajo. Ya estaba todo el equipo abajo ayudando a Ike, Roy y Ash

-Ni creas que esta vez te perdonare lo que has hecho Dark-decía con enojo Fox-esto no se va a quedar así

-claro que no Fox- respondía con burla Dark- pero este no es el lugar para solucionar nuestros problemas-Dark hacia como si viera un reloj en su muñeca- peor además aun no es el tiempo, se me hace tarde, hasta luego

Dark dio un salto hacia atrás colocándose enfrente de Meta Knight, este a su vez cubría a ambos con su capa y desaparecía en un gran torbellino negro. Fox intento alcanzarlo pero no lo logro, se voltio a hacia su equipo que miraba con gran asombro lo recién sucedido

-Como se encuentran ustedes tres

-Estamos bien comandante-contesto con alegría Roy-gracias a Ike

-Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien Ike, desobedecer de esa forma no esta bien y lo sabes peor…me alegra que los ayudara

Ike sonrió ante su comandante.

-¿Que paso con el equipo rocket?-pregunto Roy

-No te preocupes por ellos-contesto con alegría Fox- ellos ya fueron atrapados y enviados a prisión, mande a llamar a las unidades para que los vinieran a recoger después de que los atrapamos

El viaje de regreso fue muy alegre ya que nuevamente estaban juntos, Roy le contaba al equipo lo que paso, Marth y Link sacaron dos bolsas de dulces y se las compartían a todo el equipo mientras que Ash estaba alejados de ellos pero esta vez los miraba diferente, los miraba con tristeza y el sabia ahora el porque, Zelda se dio cuenta de esto y se lo comento en voz baja a Link y este lo miro, causando que se volteara por la pena, Link le dijo a Marth pero 

aunque en su rostro reflejo por un momento enojo cambio por una gran sonrisa, al momento en el que ellos se levantaron hubo un silencio , Fox sonrió al saber que iban a hacer, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Ash y le extendieron ambas bolsas de dulces

-¿quieres?-dijo el rubio-digo eres parte del equipo así que tu también puedes tomar

-de ambas-siguió el peli azul-no habrá problema

El joven los miro sorprendidos, en otro momento ni la molestia de mirarlos se tomaría y Marth no se acercaría alegremente, todos los del equipo se quedaron callados por un momento, pero la alegría volvió cuando Ash sonrió a ambos chicos y tomo el dulce, ahora si el viaje de regreso fue muy alegre.


	13. cap 8: el gran torneo

Ya había pasado una semana desde la misión en el desierto, Ash había cambiado, ya no era ese chico altanero, había aprendido la lección de trabajar en equipo y ahora formaba parte del equipo "B", aunque en general se llevaba bien con todos a veces había pequeños problemas con Marth, la cuidad estaba en tranquilidad y el equipo "A" seguía igual de grosero con el "B", pero… ¿Qué había sido de Dark? Fox le conto a Snake lo que trato de hacer Dark, pero este a partir de que desapareció con Meta knight no se había vuelto a ver en toda esa semana, Wolf culpo a Fox de que algo le había pasado al joven pero era mas que obvio que el sabia lo que en verdad había pasado. La semana empezaba tranquilamente otra vez…bueno empezaba otra vez pero no tranquilamente nnU

-¡DEVUELVEME MI POKEBOLA MARTH!

-¡QUIERO MI JUEGO DE SMASH DEVUELTA CHIQUILLO!

-NO ME LLAMES ASI

Ash y Marth empezaban otra vez a pelear y como siempre sus peleas eran tontas, los únicos que estaban en la oficina además de ellos dos eran Ike y Samus, la puerta se abrió y entro Pit frotándose la cara por el sueño que aun tenia

-quien va ganando- dijo Pit entre bostezos

-Marth-dijeron Ike y Samus al unisonó

Pit se sentó en el sillón en donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros, Samus leía mientras que Ike miraba a los otros dos pelear para evitar que fuera a mayores

-tienes mucho sueño-dijo Ike mientras observaba a sus dos compañeros- ¿acaso no dormiste nada?

-de hecho, eso paso no pude dormir- comentó Pit -ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que veía a un chico, más exacto un ángel, no lo pude ver claramente pero eso si su cabello era color café, hasta eso se me hizo algo extraño y tenia un arco y las flechas emitían un tono azul y detrás de el como protegiéndolo estaba una mujer muy hermosa vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y de cabello verde largo y bonito

Ike miraba atentamente a Pit, ahora el sueño de su compañero le llamaba más la atención

-después de eso todo se volvió negro-siguió el joven-pero dentro de las sombras una mujer salía con un hermoso vestido rojo y cabello verde, era algo así como lo contrario a ella y también tenia un collar con una hermosa joya de color sangre y al levantar la mano horribles monstruos salían de las sombras..

-¿y que paso?-pregunto el peli azul

-me desperté-dijo tranquilamente Pit- pero no pude dormir y no se por que, me quede pensando en aquel sueño

-como odio que pase eso en los sueños-dijo Marth

Al parecer la pelea con Ash ya había acabado ya hora cada quien tenia lo que le correspondía

-por cierto donde están los demás-pregunto Samus

-Zelda, Roy y Link están en el departamento aun-dijo entre bostezos Pit

-Peach salió con Mario y Luigi a una tienda-agrego Ash

Y creo que Fox y Falco están con el comandante Snake-acompleto Marth

Pit se recostó en un sillón de la oficina, intento conciliar el sueño pero no pudo así que se puso a jugar videojuegos con Marth, zelda, Link y Roy entraron en ese momento comiendo un helado y detrás de ellos Peach, Mario y Luigi cargando las compras de ella

¡Feliz cumpleaños Pit!-exclamo Peach mientras abrazaba al joven-te tengo un regalo espero que te guste

Todos a excepción de Peach y Pit quedaron sorprendidos ¿el cumpleaños de Pit?

-Hoy es cumple de Pit y no lo felicitaron-pregunto Ash

-No ahí problema-comento Pit avergonzado mientras abría su regalo-digo mi cumple es difícil de recordar

-Pero son tus amigos digo deberían…

-deberíamos ir a ver a Snake de seguro te a de tener un regalo-intervino Peach

Peach empujo a Pit hasta la entrada y salió junto a el hacia la oficina de Snake, rápidamente Mario cerro la puerta con seguro

-¿ERA HOY?-grito todo el equipo al unisonó a excepción de Ash y Roy

-Como pudimos haberlo olvidado-decía Ike con enojo mientras se cubría la cara con una mano-Somos tan tontos

-Que haremos, no podemos dejar esto así-comento Zelda

-Pues festejarlo claro esta- agrego Link-aun tenemos mucho tiempo

-alto ¿Pit es su compañero y no recuerdan su cumpleaños?-preguntaba Ash

-Vaya se me hace extraño esto-comento Roy con algo de nerviosismo-nunca creí que ustedes olvidarían algo tan importante

-Pues si Roy pero-se detuvo un momento Marth-como dice Pit su cumple es difícil de recordar

-Pero pues es el día mas importante tanto como para el como para el equipo-agrego Mario-y si, Roy tiene razón no puede ser posible que lo hayamos olvidado

-Digo, creo que Pit a pasado bastante tiempo con ustedes-dijo Roy- desde que se inicio el equipo ¿no?

-parte si parte no-rio nerviosamente Luigi

Roy y Ash se miraron uno al otro confundidos y después miraron a los demás

-Mira-comenzó a hablar Samus-El asunto es que es difícil recordar su cumpleaños por que, bueno mira es algo difícil de explicar digamos que Pit no tiene un cumpleaños en si

Los dos chicos aun seguían confundidos

-Pit no tiene un pasado en si-dijo Ike de forma seria-Es por eso que es difícil recordar su cumpleaños

Ambos chicos se miraron pero ahora sorprendidos

-y utilizamos esta fecha por que fue cuando Snake lo encontró e hizo que se uniera al equipo

-espera-dijo Ash mientras con la mano hacia una señal de alto- Por que dices que Pit no tiene un pasado, ¿que no recuerda nada o algo por el estilo?

-No-contesto Ike- exactamente fue hace dos años que lo encontró Snake, hace dos años hubo un gran incendio en el centro comercial, Pit dice que cuando despertó estaba cerca de ahí que lo único que recordaba era su nombre y que oía la voz de una mujer quien fue la que lo despertó. Snake estaba ayudando junto con los bomberos a sacar a la gente e intentando apagar el incendio pero aun quedaba mucha gente atrapada dentro del centro comercial, es aquí donde entra Pit

Ash y Roy lo miraron más atentamente

-Pit era tan solo un chico de 15 años y arriesgo su vida entrando al centro comercial para salvar a la gente –siguió contando Ike-cuando al fin todo había acabado, Pit quedo ante la gente como un héroe, la pregunta era quien era el, no había información alguna sobre el, y Pit no recordaba absolutamente nada, era como si su vida empezara a partir de que se despertó. Apartir de ahí Snake se dio cuenta de que Pit tenia potencial para ser parte del equipo smash además de que necesitaba un trabajo para poder sobrevivir, y es ahí cuando Pit se unió a nuestro equipo

-valla-dijo Ash con asombro- eso si que fue algo muy extraño

-Lamento interrumpir chicos-dijo Zelda- pero recuerden que aun falta que veamos lo del cumpleaños de Pit

-hagamos algo iré a la casa por dinero-hablo Link- y de regreso compro un pastel, mientras ustedes arreglen aquí

-también falta traer algo de comida-dijo Zelda-así que te acompaño

Link se puso rojo al oír que zelda lo iba acompañar, lo que se preguntaba era el por que en este momento si anteriormente zelda luego lo acompañaba

-este...-tartamudeó Link-si, claro como quieras…

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación mientras que los demás empezaban a recoger la oficina y otros salían a ver mas cosas para el cumpleaños de Pit

-En serio Peach no es necesario que me empujes-decía avergonzado Pit- yo puedo caminar solo

-Ya casi llegamos-decía la chica rubia sin hacer caso a lo que dijo el joven

La chica rubia se adelanto, toco una gran puerta de madera y la abrió despacio

-¿podemos pasar?-dijo alegremente Peach

-claro-contestaron-adelante

Ambos chicos entraron y Pit se sorprendió al ver una caja alargada con un moño encima

-Feliz cumpleaños Pit-dijo con alegría Snake-espero que te guste, vamos ábrelo

Pit sonrió tímidamente y se acerco a la caja de regalos, quito el moño y con cuidado quito la envoltura plateada, era una caja de color azul, al abrirla habia un arco, un carcaj y unas cuantas flechas

El chico tomo con alegría el arco, era un arco grande y hermoso, de la empuñadura era de color rojo y a los extremos tenia dos adornos de oro que marcaban el fin de la empuñadura, en el cuerpo del arco tanto de la parte superior como de la parte inferior era de color azul fuerte con la orilla amarilla, Pit tomo una flecha, ligera y delicada con adornos de plumas blancas al final la coloco y tenso la cuerda por un momento, Pit ya tenia tiempo practicando con el arco así que no era nada nuevo para el, Pit quito la flecha y la coloco con las demás, sonrió mientras guardaba el arco, el carcaj también era muy bonito, era de color azul marino y con varios relieves de oro y unas cuantas piedras preciosas

-muchas gracias por el regalo comandante-dijo con timidez el joven- en serio no se hubiera molestado

-no es nada-contesto este-no fue ninguna molestia

El teléfono de la oficina de Snake empezó a sonar, este lo miro con fastidio y lo contesto, no tardo mucho en hablar, le dedico una mirada a ambos jóvenes y luego colgó

-creo que ni por ser tu cumpleaños la cuidad estará tranquila Pit

El aludido rio ante el comentario

-No se preocupe, no será molestia trabajar hoy

Snake mando a llamar a los demás del equipo "B" y estos no tardaron mucho en llegar

-Lo típico-comenzó Snake- un robo en el banco así que…

-Yo iré- interrumpió Pit-no tardare mucho

-pero si hoy es tu cumpleaños-hablo Snake-¿no crees que debería ir otro?

-No iré yo

-Que te acompañe Ike-dijo rápidamente Link

-Que pero yo por que…

Todos los del equipo a excepción de Snake y Pit salieron de la oficina para poder hablar con Ike

-Es más que obvio-continuo Link-Vas a ir para distraerlo mientras nosotros preparamos su fiesta

-pero yo soy malo para esto-dijo Ike-que valla otro

-Tienes que ir tu Ike-dijo Samus- eres el único que no va hacer algo

-llámenme inútil-dijo con tristeza Ike

-no es eso-siguió Samus- es que ya todos tenemos algo asignado

-así que sin peros lo acompañas tu- termino Marth

Entraron nuevamente a la oficina

-esta bien Pit te acompañare

-No es necesario Ike, puedo ir solo

- no te preocupes te acompaño-miro con enojo a su equipo- además no tengo nada que hacer soy un inútil verdad ¬¬X

Todos rieron con nerviosismos

-Bueno iré a dejar esto a la oficina y después

-NOOOOOOO

Gritaron todos y Pit los miro con cara de "ahora que les pasa"

-no puedes ir por que…Por que-empezó a decir con nerviosismo Link

-es que…vomito mi charizard-dijo Ash- si eso vomito mi charizard

-Este si...Pobre charizard se sentía mal-dijo Marth- y pues vomito y este….

-tenemos que limpiar-continuo Mario- así que no entres

-¿no deberían llevar al charizad al centro pokemon?-pregunto Pit

-para que-pregunto Ash

-¿no que se sentía mal?-pregunto Pit

-¿así?-pregunto Ash- aaahhh si, si claro llevarlo por que vomito, que bueno que me acordaste, esté si eso vamos hacer ahorita mismo, así que ya nos vamos

-¿van a ir todos?-pregunto Pit

-este si, por que debemos apoyar a nuestro amigo Ash en este momento tan feo-contesto Link-así que ya nos vamos, por cierto toma llévate el carro

Los demás salieron corriendo de la oficina, dejando a Pit mas confundido que nada

-Entonces creo que dejare esto aquí-decía Pit mientras cerraba la caja-de nuevo muchas gracias comandante

Terminado de decir eso, Pit y Ike salieron de la oficina, y se dirigieron hacia el banco en el auto de Link

-Vuelve acá maldito erizo de pacotilla

-Atrápame si puedes Bowser

Un rayo azul atravesaba un gran campo verde seguido por un dragón con caparazón de tortuga y varias tortugas de tras de el, el dragón se encontraba de un globo con cara de payaso y las tortugas lo seguían con mucha dificultad, seguían aquel rayo azul, que por mucho les sacaba ventaja

De repente llegaron a un gran precipicio y al fondo de este había un gran rio, el erizo se vio atrapado ahí y acorralado por el dragón al cual llamaba Bowser

-Muy bien despídete Sonic- decía esto mientras sacaba una gran arma de color negro y apuntaba con ella al erizo azul-di tus ultimas palabras antes de que te convierta en trofeo

-esta bien-decía con burla Sonic- hasta luego Bowser

Dicho esto el erizo azul se aventó hacia al precipicio y cayendo dentro del agua, Bowser lo intento seguir pero no pudo, resignándose a dejarlo ir

El erizo azul se dejo llevar por la corriente del agua, mas adelante pudo salir de ella

-debo de avisarle a Palutena o si no todo estará perdido

Corrió nuevamente a una gran velocidad, dejando ver solamente ese gran rayo de color azul, a pesar de ir tan rápido no se estampaba contra los arboles o rocas que había, siguió corriendo hasta que frente a el pareció una luz de color azul claro, se abrió un portal y entro a el, al otro lado del portal se encontraba un hermosos castillo de color blanco con hermosos adornos un gran trono y una hermosa fuente en medio de la gran habitación, Sonic al ver que había llegado se detuvo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el trono, se inclino y frente a el empezó a brillar una gran luz blanca dejando ver a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco y de hermosos cabello verde

-Me alegra que estés bien Sonic-decía la mujer con voz dulce- empezaba a preocuparme

-Le ruego que me disculpe diosa Palutena-decía con vergüenza el erizo-prometo que no va a suceder

Detrás de Sonic apareció otro portal del cual fueron arrojados Kirby y Yoshi

-Quítate de encima Yoshi-decía con dificultad Kirby- me aplastas

-Upss lo siento-decía nerviosamente el pequeño dinosaurio- además no peso tanto

-cuando será el día en el que dejen de jugar-decía molesto el erizo- aparte de que llegan tarde arman mucho escándalo

-Oye tu no tuviste que pelear contra Dark y Meta knight- decía enojado Kirby - casi nos matan

-casi se llevan mi manzana-decía entre sollozos Yoshi-y es la única que tengo por el momento, no puedo dejar que la destrocen

Palutena rio un poco por lo que decía Yoshi

-No es que me moleste venir hasta acá-dijo Sonic mientras estiraba los brazo-pero para que nos llamaste

Palutena miro con seriedad a los tres, agacho la cabeza y con pesadez dijo

-la pelea acaba de comenzar, Dark junto con Meta knight han atacado a los guerreros y el problema es de que ellos aun no han descubierto sus poderes

-pero-interrumpió Sonic-¿no debería de habérselos dicho Kirby?

-Se lo impedí por que creí que no fuera a atacar tan rápido-dijo Palutena con seriedad- ahora tendrán que ir a la tierra y ayudarlos

-Yo quiero ir-decía Yoshi mientras saltaba-por favor déjame ir, quiero ir a la tierra aprobar la comida por favor

-quieres dejar de pensar en comida-gritaba molesto el erizo-estamos en guerra y tu pides comida

-oye, no puedo evitarlo me da mucha hambre pelear

-basta, deténganse por favor-dijo con autoridad Palutena- Sonic tiene razón debemos pensar en que hacer

La diosa bajo la cabeza por un momento mientras que los otros tres la observaban

-Kirby iras tu-dijo decidida la diosa-pero te acompañara sonic

-no es que me niegue pero, no creo que sea conveniente que un erizo azul y que corre como un rayo valla

-Tienes razón en eso-comento Palutena- además si Dark o Meta knight te descubren los mataran por eso...

Palutena no acabo la frase, alzo la mano y una luz azul comenzó a elevar a Sonic lo envolvió y al momento en que lo bajo ya no estaba ese erizo azul, si no un joven de ojos verdes, cabello azul y largo peinado hacia tras que hacían ver que eran las púas y estaba vestido con el uniforme del equipo de policías, el erizo mejor dicho el joven miro sus manos luego toco su cara y empezó a gritar

-¡SOY UN HUMANO!

-y yo soy un dinosaurio verde y no digo nada

Kirby se empezó a reír por los gritos que daba sonic

-Soy un Humano ya no puedo correr, adiós mundo cruel

-no seas exagerado-dijo entre risas Kirby-además te vez mejor así

-el que cambies de forma no significa que no puedas seguir corriendo-dijo con calma Palutena- no te preocupes tu velocidad no se ha ido

-pero soy un humano

-oigan es cierto, no es justo por que a el si lo convertiste en humano para que valla a la tierra y a mi no-decía con enojo la bola rosada- Yo también quiero

-por que a mi fue para disfrazarme, además tu ya vas disfrazado de chicle masticado

-deja de llamarme así o te pego

Ahora Yoshi y Palutena se reían del comentario que hizo sonic

-bien basta de juegos-decía entre risas Palutena-es hora de que se vallan, le informare a Snake de su llegada a la tierra

Se abrió otro portal en el cual iban a entrar Sonic y Kirby

Espera-los detuvo Palutena-Cuida por favor a Pit

Ambos movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación, entraron al portal dejando atrás a Palutena y Yoshi

--

-así que Palutena piensa mandar a sus guerreros de pacotilla a la tierra, nosotros también podemos

-ese estúpido erizo no seguiría vivo si no fuera por que cierta tortuga incompetente y lenta no lo hubiera dejado escapar ¿cierto Bowser?

-cierra la boca meta knight-decía Bowser mientras le mostraba el puño en señal de amenaza-o te hare pagar caro

-si no pudiste vencer al incompetente de Kirby y Sonic mucho menos podrás conmigo-meta knight hablaba mientras desenfundaba su espada- pero haya tu, quien va salir lastimado serás tu

Bowser se iba a lanzar sobre el pero algo lo detuvo al igual que meta knight, se dieron cuenta que eran sombras formando una pared y esas sombras venían desde el centro de ese lugar donde había un trono y en el estaba sentado alguien con una gran capa negra

Ese lugar era algo extraño y tétrico a la vez, todo tenia un color morado con algunas manchas negras, por mas que intentabas verle fin a aquella "habitación" nunca la encontrarías, era como si solo existiera el lugar en donde se encontraba ese trono, ese gran trono negro y todo lo demás fuera infinito

Quien estaba sentado sobre el era un chico que a pesar de tener la capa se lograba ver su cara y parte de sus ropas una gran armadura negra con relieves de metal plateado, traía también botas negras, su rostro un chico guapo de tez blanca, facciones delicadas, ojos verdes y cabello negro que se podía ver por que algunos cuantos flecos tapaban su cara

Las sombras que se habían vuelto paredes y que provenían del chico se convirtieron en dos manos gigantes que sostuvieron a meta knight y Bowser apretándolos con fuerza

-si no se claman los matare ahora mismo

-lo siento amo

-perdone nuestro comportamiento, no volverá a pasar

-y mas les vale que no

El chico los soltó y volteo a ver hacia su izquierda

-llegas tarde Dark

-que acaso empiezas a controlar mi tiempo

El joven levanto la mano y la bajo lentamente al mismo tiempo que Dark era azotado contra el piso brutalmente y luego arrodillado a la fuerza, su brazo que se movía involuntariamente comenzó a moverse hacia su espada y la desenfundo luego esta se colocaba con la punta de la espada al frente en el estomago de Dark, Dark no podía hacer nada mas que esperar su muerte aquel chico lo dominaba a su antojo

-Que no se te ocurra volverme a retar-decía le chico mientras baja su mano- o para la que sigue te matare

Dark al ver que ya no lo controlaban arrojo la espada y se levanto

-volverás a ir a la tierra

-Snake me persigue

-¿y te preocupa?-decía el joven mientras lo miraba seriamente- por que si es así..

-por su puesto que no-respondió rápidamente el pelinegro- pero no quieres que lo mates

-las cosas cambiaron, pero tráeme a Pit vivo

-pero que tiene de importante

-¿acaso cuestionas lo que te ordeno?

-No, esta bien te lo traeré Ion

El joven pelinegro abrió un portal de color negro

-meta knight iras con el pero…

Aquel chico al que llamaban Ion movió su mano nuevamente e hizo que las sombras cubrieran meta knight, antes estaba esa pequeña esfera cubierta por esa mascara de metal ahora estaba un chico alto y delgado de cabello morado obscuro de ojos color miel y de facciones finas, vestido con una gabardina larga y de color morado, con una capa larga y negra, con pantalón negro y una botas de color moradas y con adornos de metal

-¿acaso eso era necesario?-pregunto Dark-aunque no te vez mal, creo que te vez mejor así

-No, no lo era-contesto Ion-pero simplemente quise hacerlo o acaso te molesta

Dark negó con la cabeza, estar ahí empezaba a molestarle, se acerco al portal al igual que Meta knight

-Antes de irte, te pediré otra cosa-decía esto Ion mientras le lanzaba una bolsa negra- despierta a los demás…el juego empieza

Dicho esto ambos chicos entraron en el portal

La gente en el banco estaba arrodillada con la cabeza cubierta con las manos, estaban a merced del asaltante, el tipo caminaba lentamente con el arma entre las manos pero se detuvo ante un chico vestido de negro y de cabello café que estaba arrodillado

-Tu no estabas aquí-decía el tipo con voz gruesa-como demonios entraste

-claro que estaba aquí-contesto el joven-digo has vigilado la puerta y nadie entro

-eso no es cierto, tu no estabas aquí

En segundos el tipo cayo inconsciente en el suelo y atrás de el estaba Ike que lo había golpeado. La gente al ver que estaban a salvo comenzó a levantarse y a gritar de felicidad, aplaudieron a ambos chicos, Pit se puso rojo e Ike solo saludaba

-acabamos, ahora de vuelta a el edificio

-¡no! –grito el peli azul-mejor este…bueno es tu cumple que tal si vamos a comprar tu regalo, además tengo hambre vamos a comer

-pero no es necesario que me regales algo-contesto Pit-además no tengo hambre

-No te preocupes yo pago todo

Así ambos chicos salieron del banco, Pit miro al cielo este se veía algo grisáceo en señal de que la lluvia se acercaba, lo miraba como si esperara que algo sucediera

-pasa algo Pit

Pit no contesto al momento siguió observando el cielo, derepente un pedazo de papel cayó en sus manos lentamente

-_el juego comienza… el gran torneo regresa…_

-¿Que es eso Pit?-pregunto Ike

-No es nada... nada importante, vamonos

Ambos jóvenes subieron al carro de Link, Ike manejo tranquilamente hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras uqe pit miraba atentamente

-Toda esta semana a sido un completo asco, sin Dark las misiones no son interesantes, ojala vuelva

-No seas idiota wario ¿o acaso tú regresarías si Snake te quisiera matar?

-claro que no alana no soy tan tonto

-cierren la boca los dos

-que genio Wolf, pero… ¿si es cierto que Dark intento matar a Roy?

-eso no te incumbe a ti

El escuadrón "A" iba de regreso al edificio después de una misión, como siempre Alana se peleaba con Wario y ahora Wolf tenia un humor de los mil demonios mientras Ganon y Zelgius observaban. El teléfono de Wolf sonó, miro la pantalla y marcaba un mensaje de Dark, al verlo sonrió y giro la nave a sentido contrario

-Oye Wolf casi nos matas por esa pirueta tuya-se quejaba Zelgius-que estas loco

-a donde vamos-pregunto serio Ganon- no íbamos de regreso

-tu lo dijiste íbamos, ahora iremos a visitar un amigo

-Con esa ropa te vez ridículo Meta Knight además de anticuado

- No te quejes conmigo díselo a Ion, no a mi

Dark hizo una mueca al oír ese nombre, Dark y Meta knight ya estaban en el mundo de los humanos y ahora iban en el carro de Dark camino al centro de la ciudad, Dark vestía con ropa típica, una chamarra y tenis negros, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera roja

-te conseguiré algo de ropa, ya que eso no es muy apropiado aquí

-y con que dinero lo harás-pregunto meta knight- si se puede saber

-para que usar dinero si lo pedimos prestado

Dark saco su arma y la cargo, el chico que iba a su lado solo lo observaba seriamente con esos hermosos ojos color dorado

-la policía te atrapara

Dark se rio a carcajadas al oír eso

-Por favor Met deja de decir estupideces, ¿la policía? Por favor, esos imbéciles me ahorraran el trabajo de ir por ellos pero no me harán nada, además recuerda yo soy policía yo trabajo ahí ¿no es así?

Su compañero solo lo observo seriamente pero no contesto mientras que el pelirrojo aceleraba a todo lo que el carro le permitió, no tardo mucho en llegar a una tienda, salió del carro y se coloco unos lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos de color rojo, detrás de el lo seguía su compañero que a pesar de se un chico guapo la gente lo miraba extraño por sus ropas, cosa que a el no le importo, entraron a la tienda y los recibió una jovencita de hermosa sonrisa, la cual mostro ante ambos jóvenes, Dark ni siquiera se quito los lentes para mirarla, mejor dicho ni volteo a mirarla mientras que meta knight la miraba con curiosidad

-hola en que los puedo servir

-tráenos ropa igual que la mía pantalón y playera medianos y zapatos del numero 42

-si claro enseguida

No tardo la joven en traerle todo lo que Dark le pidió se la entrego toda al joven de cabellos morados

-¿algo más?-pregunto la joven

-si-contesto rápidamente Meta Knight y Dark solo lo miro confuso-disculpa que te moleste pero cambia la playera negra por una morada y todo lo demás incluyendo los tenis de color azul marino

-en seguida

La joven tomo las cosas otra vez y se retiro

-¿que?-pregunto meta knight-solo no me gusta ese color

-no te pongas exigente ¿si?

Mientras esperaban Dark se recargo en la puerta de uno de los probadores a fumar uno de sus cigarrillos mientras Meta knight miraba lo que usualmente los humanos hacían

-disculpa-se acerco una joven-¿por que tu ropa es así? digo no tengo algo en contra pero es algo fuera de lo común

-es que…

-mi amigo trabaja en un teatro-contesto rápidamente Dark-pero perdió su ropa por eso venimos comprarle algo

La chica miro a meta knight un momento sonrió y se alejo y este volteo a ver a Dark que lo miro con indiferencia

-¿acaso le ibas a decir que venimos de otra dimensión?

- no pero….mentir es malo

Dark se volvió a reír a carcajadas y esa hermosa risa se expandió por toda la tienda haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Dark

-Meta Knight por favor no digas estupideces ¿quieres?

Meta Knight solo bajo la mirada, la joven que los atendía le entrego la ropa a Meta knight y se alejo, Meta Knight se le quedo viendo a Dark un momento peor este no lo miro, el pelinegro seguía fumando tranquilamente pero se sorprendió al ver al chico de pelo morado sin playera y apunto de bajarse el pantalón, Dark se aventó rápidamente sobre el y lo jalo hasta un probador, entro junto con el y cerro la puerta mientras que las chicas lo miraban algo embobadas confundidas y deseosas del buen cuerpo que tenia el joven

-Eres un completo imbécil ¿acaso no piensas?

-pues no me explicaste nada

-Bueno la próxima vez pregunta idiota

Dark salió del probador muy enojado y se recargo en una de las paredes a esperar a su compañero mientras maldecía en voz baja, Meta Knight no tardo mucho en cambiarse, la ropa le quedo bien, se notaba ese buen cuerpo que tenia

-Veo que te quedo bien –dijo con alegria la muchacha

-si…así es

-¿seria todo?-pregunto la joven

-si asi es

-Si me acompañan les cobrare todo…

Dark sonrio maliciosamente y extendio su mano hacia su costado, en su palma se formo una pequeña esfera de color negro que se fue extendiendo por su brazo hasta cubrirlo por completo, ya no estab vestido con su ropa habitual, ahora estaba vestido con esa tunica negra sujetada por un cinturon café, con esas botas rusticas, con su camisa y pantalon blanco y su gorro de color negro, ahora en sus manos sostenia una hermosa espada de empuñadura roja y de extraordinario filo

La joven volteo a verlos, vio que Dark se avalanzaba hacia ella con gran velocidad y con la espada sujetada con las dos manos

Y eso fue lo último que vieron todos los de lugar….

No tardo mucho en asecinarlos aunque no se podia esperar menos de un asesino como el, Meta Knight no hizo absolutmente solo se limito a observar la masacre, Dark antes de salir con burla cerro la tienda y coloco un letrero de cerrado, ahora estaba vestido nuevamente con su ropa habitual y se dirijio hacia su carro dejando huellas de sangre en la banqueta

-tenia ya tantas ganar de asesinar asi

-¿Acaso no sientes ningun remordimiento?

Dark lo miro por un momento

-deja lo pienso…no jajaja

Dark rio como nunca en su vida mientras Meta Knight se sentia ofendido

-Dime que no lo dices en serio met, espera… ¿si era en serio? Jajaja

Dark volvio a reirse se subio al auto siendo imitado por su compañero, estando adentro los dos arranco a toda velocidad hacia el muelle de la cuidad


	14. cap 8: el gran torneo 2da part

-Donde demonios te habias metido Dark…Que ¿Te dio miedo Snake?

-Cierra la boca maldito Wolf, me tuve que ir y tú sabes por que, ademas digamos que fui a casa y regrese…

Los demas lo seguian observando mientras que wolf seguia manejando la nave, ¿hacia donde? Solo Dark y Wolf lo sabian, ya desde hace una hora habian partido desde el muelle de la ciudad y aun seguian viajando, pero aparte miraban a aquel chico que acompañaba a Dark, MetaKnight, nunca antes lo habian visto y mucho menos Dark se los habia presentado

Dark estaba felismente sentado con los pies encima del tablero y botones de la nave, MetaKnight solo miraba atravez de la ventana y wolf manejaba tranquilamente

-Muy bien Dark, siempre te he aguantado tus estupideces ,pero esta ya no, usas a nuestro equipo como simples juguetes creyendote el lider y no es asi-decia mu enojado Zelgius- y tu Wolf tambien lo apoyas, es mas el parece mas lider que tu

Wolf y Dark se voltearon a ver, Dark se quito los lentes negros y miro divertido a su compañero Zelgius

-Relajate quieres, ya casi llegamos hermano, solo respira profundo y relajate

-No intentes tranquilizarme como un niño chiquito Dark ¿y quien es el?

Meta Knight miro a Dark y este simplemente se coloco otra vez los lentes y se relajo

-¿No te acuerdas zelgius?... Bueno ya te acordaras de el dentro de un rato

Los restantes del equipo se miraron entre si, lo que Dark les decia era lo mas raro para ellos, pero ya no hablaron mas

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo con alegria Wolf- al fin llegamos

Todos se asomaron por la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el gran estadio Smash

Dark, sin esperar a que Wolf aterrizara la nave, salio de ella y con una gran agilidad cayó de pie en la tierra

Camino hacia el centro en donde se encontraba una gran plataforma, que a pesar de tener mucho tiempo ahí, aun estaba la mayoria de ella completa y en buen estado

La gran plataforma tenia dibujado un gran circulo dividido en cuatro por dos lineas uqe formaban una cruz

-El gran estadio Smash-dijo el pelinegro con algo de alegria-al fin comenzara el juego

-Me quieres explicar que hacemos aquí-pregunto Alana enojada- ya me harte de tus mentiras

Dark no hizo caso a la chica y se coloco en el centro de la plataforma mientras que los demas se acercaban a ella, Wolf se adelanto al igual que Metaknight y ambos se colocaron al lado de Dark , sus otros compañeros formaron una linea ante el

Wolf le entrego una gran bolsa negra a Dark y este la abrio, de ahí saco un a gran espada con una hermosa empuñadura negra, se la lanzo a Zelgius y este la atrapo con trabajos pero no se hizo daño

-Zelgius el caballero negro

Zelgius miro a Dark lleno de confunsion peor no dijo nada, luego Dark saco un hermoso collar que en el centro tenia una hermosa gema color sangre y se la lanzo a Alana,

-Medusa, la diosa de la oscuridad

Dark lanzo la bolsa lejos y coloco su mano al frente de repente un triangulo dorado comenzo a brillar en su mano, Gannondof se sujeto la mano derecha y comenzo a quejarse de dolor era como si algo lo quemara, a los pocos minutos el dolor desaparecio y en su mano brillo el mismo triangulo dorado

-Gannondorf, el rey de las tinieblas

Los cuatro restantes al equipo observaron a Dark confundidos, ahora Dark, Wolf y MetaKnight se miraban entre si, Wolf asintio levemente y los tres retrocedieron un poco

Los tres colocaron su mano al frente en perfecta coordinación, de repente se formo frente a ellos un gran agujero negro y de el salieron unos rayos negros que subieron hasta las manos de ellos luego movieron su mano hacia arriba otra vez en perfecta coordinación como si ya lo hubierna practicado desde hace mucho, y desde la punta de sus dedos, la obscuridad decendio por su cuerpo, como una gran vibora

Al poco tiempo todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la oscuriad, los demas retrocedieron a causa del miedo que tenian en ese momento y en segundos la obscuridad desaparecio

Ahora fnrete a ellos estaban Dark y sus compañeros vestidos de otra forma pero ademas de eso su forma de ser era diferente

Dark vestia con una tunica negra, Wolf con un pantalon y chalecos negros, al igual que la camisa, los guantes y las botas, con varios cinturones que sujetaban varias armas y una especie de hombrera con picos de su lado izquierdo, Metaknight vestia nuevamente con su gabardina morada, su capa negra y sus botas de metal

-Ahora es su turno

Otro circulo negro se formo en la plataforma y cubrio a los cuatro chicos restantes, estos por mas que quisieron evitar se atrapados fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad

La oscuridad los libero, pero algo cambio en ellos ademas de su ropa, Alana ahora vestia con un hermoso vestido color sangre y con el collar sujetado a su cuello, su cabello verdad oscuro que caia como cascada le daba un aspecto sensual pero a la vez peligroso y su pies eran cubiertos por unas sandalias cafes de cuero

Zelgius quien estaba a su lado, su cuerpo era cubierto por una enorme armadura negra y con relieves de metal plateado y una norme capa roja, pero este no se quejaba era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ella

Gannondorf vestia con ropa obscura, una armadura negra que solo cubira su pecho y sus hombros unas botas de color café al igual uqe us guantes y con adornos de metal y una gran capa negra

Wario aunque no enia un vestiario impresionante como ellos su actitud cambio mucho, su ropa era un pantalon de mezclilla de color morado un chaleco algo viejo de color azul al igual que su camisa, unos tenis morados y unos guantes amarillos y en su cabeza unos gogles amarillos

Pero algo extraño habia en ellos, no se miraban extrañados es mas su mirada era segura

-Te tardaste demasiado Dark-dijo zelgius seriamente

-pense que no nos liberarias-agrego Alana

Ahora hablaban en un tiempo pasado, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a eso

-Explicame Dark- comento MetaKnight

-Por que a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba aquí, su mente no, estuvo dormida durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora recuerdan todo

-¿Qué acaso te molesta que estemos aquí metaknight?-pregunto con burla Wario

Todos los demas rieron a excepción de MetaKnight

-Donde esta Ion-pregunto Gannondorf-No soporto estar aquí tan quieto

-Pero no esperaras más

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la nave y ahí se encontraba el aludido con su capa negra pero mostraba su rostro

-Explicame por que nos dejaste dormidos tanto tiempo-exigio Alana

-Al menos compensalo con una batalla Ion- agrego Gannon

-Tanta quietud me enferma

-Calma mis guerreros de la oscurdad, no ahí por que acabar con la fiesta tan rapido

La palabra fiesta tenía un significado diferente para ellos y era muertes, muertes y mas muertes, a lo cual sonrieron todos

-Al menos danos el gusto de matar aunque sea a uno

-calma Zelgius, de hecho la haran, el problema es que Palutena esta alerta y con ella metiendose en lo que no le importa es un problema, pero ya me arreglare yo

-Al menos dejanos divertinos un rato

-siempre tan alocada mi querida Medusa, pero ahora que lo pienzo la ciudad necesita nueva remodelacion

Todos rieron antes las palabras de su jefe, se acercaron un poco entre ellos y todos fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad dejando solo nuevamente ese campo


	15. cap 8: el gran torneo 3ra parte

Bueno lamento no poder haber seguido antes el cap pero tuve algunos problemas y además como no es la única pag en donde lo subo pues me tardó, y es que principalmente y donde actualizo mas rápido es en el foro sheikav y en su subforo book of mudora ahí lo encontraran

.?f=9&t=3082

Otra cosa algunos arts que hecho sobre el fic como por ejemplo el de sonic como humano lo pueden ver en mi cuenta de DA

.com/

espero que les guste n.n

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Es gracioso cuando piensas que tu vida es normal pero…  
¿Puedes definir normal? Esa palabra ya no existe para mí, mi vida ahora se ha convertido en un juego  
¿Te gustan los juegos? Yo creo que si, a la mayoría le gustan, a mi me gustan  
¿Jugarías conmigo? Lo mas seguro es que digas que si  
Pero…  
¿Jugarías aun sabiendo que es un juego de vida o muerte? Creo que al menos lo pensarías dos veces  
¿Y que tal si te digo que el premio es tu vida? Jajaja creo que ya no quieres jugar  
Pues este es el juego, no es mío, yo no puse las reglas, las impusieron  
¿Quien? No lo se, solo se que debo jugar  
¿Qué estoy loco? Lo mas seguro pero así es esto, debo jugarlo para vivir, para salvar y proteger a los que mas quiero  
Si te animas a entrar me avisas, pero te advierto que una vez que elijas no ahí vuelta atrás  
Solo ahí dos formas de salir, una acabar el juego y dos Salir muerto  
Creo que no te agrada pero así es esto, así es el juego, así es como yo juego todos los días  
Cada día es volver a jugar, jugar contra los guerreros de la oscuridad, jugar a salvar tu vida y la de los demás  
¿Qué por que elegí jugar? Yo no elegí, me obligaron a entrar y aunque se oiga loco y estupido, poco a poco te acostumbras hasta se te hace divertido

Pero además... tengo un motivo, quiero cumplir mi deseo, el deseo de salvar a la gente que mas quiero

Se que parece tonto, pero a veces los deseos se cumplen, a mi se me cumplió uno, encontrar a una familia  
Mis amigos ahora son mi familia, por ellos peleo contra los guerreros de la oscuridad

Pelea por lo que deseas, nunca dejes que la tristeza y el miedo te venza, sigue luchando por lo que deseas  
Si decides entrar al juego búscame, tú sabrás como encontrarme, solo deséalo y yo estaré ahí contigo apoyándote, estaré ahí a tu lado, en tu corazón, donde tú desees

Solo...Deséalo

¿Qué quien soy? Soy Pit, Pit Ikarus el ángel guardián y uno de los guardianes de la luz  
Estoy a tu servicio…

-Donde demonios te habias metido Dark…Que ¿Te dio miedo Snake?  
-Cierra la boca maldito Wolf, me tuve que ir y tú sabes por que, ademas digamos que fui a casa y regrese…

Los demas lo seguian observando mientras que wolf seguia manejando la nave, ¿hacia donde? Solo Dark y Wolf lo sabian, ya desde hace una hora habian partido desde el muelle de la ciudad y aun seguian viajando, pero aparte miraban a aquel chico que acompañaba a Dark, MetaKnight, nunca antes lo habian visto y mucho menos Dark se los habia presentado

Dark estaba felismente sentado con los pies encima del tablero y botones de la nave, MetaKnight solo miraba atravez de la ventana y wolf manejaba tranquilamente

-Muy bien Dark, siempre te he aguantado tus estupideces ,pero esta ya no, usas a nuestro equipo como simples juguetes creyendote el lider y no es asi-decia mu enojado Zelgius- y tu Wolf tambien lo apoyas, es mas el parece mas lider que tu

Wolf y Dark se voltearon a ver, Dark se quito los lentes negros y miro divertido a su compañero Zelgius  
-Relajate quieres, ya casi llegamos hermano, solo respira profundo y relajate  
-No intentes tranquilizarme como un niño chiquito Dark ¿y quien es el?

Meta Knight miro a Dark y este simplemente se coloco otra vez los lentes y se relajo  
-¿No te acuerdas zelgius?... Bueno ya te acordaras de el dentro de un rato

Los restantes del equipo se miraron entre si, lo que Dark les decia era lo mas raro para ellos, pero ya no hablaron mas  
-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo con alegria Wolf- al fin llegamos

Todos se asomaron por la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el gran estadio Smash  
Dark, sin esperar a que Wolf aterrizara la nave, salio de ella y con una gran agilidad cayó de pie en la tierra

Camino hacia el centro en donde se encontraba una gran plataforma, que a pesar de tener mucho tiempo ahí, aun estaba la mayoria de ella completa y en buen estado  
La gran plataforma tenia dibujado un gran circulo dividido en cuatro por dos lineas uqe formaban una cruz

-El gran estadio Smash-dijo el pelinegro con algo de alegria-al fin comenzara el juego  
-Me quieres explicar que hacemos aquí-pregunto Alana enojada- ya me harte de tus mentiras

Dark no hizo caso a la chica y se coloco en el centro de la plataforma mientras que los demas se acercaban a ella, Wolf se adelanto al igual que Metaknight y ambos se colocaron al lado de Dark , sus otros compañeros formaron una linea ante el

Wolf le entrego una gran bolsa negra a Dark y este la abrio, de ahí saco un a gran espada con una hermosa empuñadura negra, se la lanzo a Zelgius y este la atrapo con trabajos pero no se hizo daño

-Zelgius el caballero negro  
Zelgius miro a Dark lleno de confunsion peor no dijo nada, luego Dark saco un hermoso collar que en el centro tenia una hermosa gema color sangre y se la lanzo a Alana,

-Medusa, la diosa de la oscuridad  
Dark lanzo la bolsa lejos y coloco su mano al frente de repente un triangulo dorado comenzo a brillar en su mano, Gannondof se sujeto la mano derecha y comenzo a quejarse de dolor era como si algo lo quemara, a los pocos minutos el dolor desaparecio y en su mano brillo el mismo triangulo dorado

-Gannondorf, el rey de las tinieblas

Los cuatro restantes al equipo observaron a Dark confundidos, ahora Dark, Wolf y MetaKnight se miraban entre si, Wolf asintio levemente y los tres retrocedieron un poco

Los tres colocaron su mano al frente en perfecta coordinación, de repente se formo frente a ellos un gran agujero negro y de el salieron unos rayos negros que subieron hasta las manos de ellos luego movieron su mano hacia arriba otra vez en perfecta coordinación como si ya lo hubierna practicado desde hace mucho, y desde la punta de sus dedos, la obscuridad decendio por su cuerpo, como una gran vibora

Al poco tiempo todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la oscuriad, los demas retrocedieron a causa del miedo que tenian en ese momento y en segundos la obscuridad desaparecio  
Ahora fnrete a ellos estaban Dark y sus compañeros vestidos de otra forma pero ademas de eso su forma de ser era diferente

Dark vestia con una tunica negra, Wolf con un pantalon y chalecos negros, al igual que la camisa, los guantes y las botas, con varios cinturones que sujetaban varias armas y una especie de hombrera con picos de su lado izquierdo, Metaknight vestia nuevamente con su gabardina morada, su capa negra y sus botas de metal

-Ahora es su turno

Otro circulo negro se formo en la plataforma y cubrio a los cuatro chicos restantes, estos por mas que quisieron evitar se atrapados fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad

La oscuridad los libero, pero algo cambio en ellos ademas de su ropa, Alana ahora vestia con un hermoso vestido color sangre y con el collar sujetado a su cuello, su cabello verde oscuro que caía como cascada le daba un aspecto sensual pero a la vez peligroso y sus pies eran cubiertos por unas sandalias cafes de cuero

Zelgius quien estaba a su lado, su cuerpo era cubierto por una enorme armadura negra y con relieves de metal plateado y una norme capa roja, pero este no se quejaba era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ella  
Gannondorf vestia con ropa obscura, una armadura negra que solo cubria su pecho y sus hombros, unas botas de color café al igual que sus guantes y con adornos de metal y una gran capa negra

Wario aunque no enia un vestuario impresionante como ellos su actitud cambio mucho, su ropa era un pantalon de mezclilla de color morado un chaleco algo viejo de color azul al igual que su camisa, unos tenis morados y unos guantes amarillos y en su cabeza unos gogles amarillos

Pero algo extraño habia en ellos, no se miraban extrañados es mas su mirada era segura

-Te tardaste demasiado Dark-dijo zelgius seriamente  
-pense que no nos liberarias-agrego Alana

Ahora hablaban en un tiempo pasado, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a eso  
-Explicame Dark- comento MetaKnight  
-Por que a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba aquí, su mente no, estuvo dormida durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora recuerdan todo  
-¿Qué acaso te molesta que estemos aquí metaknight?-pregunto con burla Wario

Todos los demas rieron a excepción de MetaKnight

-Donde esta Ion-pregunto Gannondorf-No soporto estar aquí tan quieto  
-Pero no esperaras más

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la nave y ahí se encontraba el aludido con su capa negra pero mostraba su rostro

-Explicame por que nos dejaste dormidos tanto tiempo-exigio Alana  
-Al menos compensalo con una batalla Ion- agrego Gannon  
-Tanta quietud me enferma  
-Calma mis guerreros de la oscurdad, no ahí por que acabar con la fiesta tan rapido

La palabra fiesta tenía un significado diferente para ellos y era muertes, muertes y más muertes, a lo cual sonrieron todos

-Al menos danos el gusto de matar aunque sea a uno  
-calma Zelgius, de hecho la haran, el problema es que Palutena esta alerta y con ella metiendose en lo que no le importa es un problema, pero ya me arreglare yo  
-Al menos dejanos divertinos un rato  
-siempre tan alocada mi querida Medusa, pero ahora que lo pienso la ciudad necesita nueva remodelacion  
Todos rieron antes las palabras de su jefe, se acercaron un poco entre ellos y fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad dejando solo nuevamente ese campo

-¿hola?  
-Link soy yo, ike dime que ya acabaron  
-Si te digo que no que me haces  
-te mato  
-entonces no te digo, tranquilo ike ya casi acabamos, espera…. Dice Zelda que ya se vengan ahora si ya esta todo  
-Ok voy para allá

Ike cerró el teléfono celular y se acerco a su amigo Pit quien estaba mirando algunos videojuegos en un aparador

-Oye Pit ya tengo hambre ¿volvemos?  
-si claro, si quieres

Estaban a punto de subir de nuevo al auto, cuando Pit volteo a hacia su derecha, el cielo aun seguía nublado y por alguna extraña razón la calle se encontraba desabitada, algo lo llamaba y comenzó a caminar hacia una esquina y aunque Ike lo llamaba el siguió caminando, sintió la necesidad de dirigirse ahí y poco a poco comenzó a correr no sabia a donde pero tenia que llegar, comenzó a correr cada vez mas rápido a lo que sus piernas le permitían y de repente comenzó a oír gritos, ike lo siguió y también oyó los gritos

Cuando al fin llegaron a la calle principal del centro lo que vieron los dejo atónitos, un gran cíclope estaba destrozando la cuidad la pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios un ser que al parecer era mitológico se encontraba ahí en medio de la ciudad?

Pit se quedo ahí parado y a su lado estaba ike, pero lo que mas les sorprendió era que en cada uno de sus hombros había alguien parado, los reconocieron a pesar de su vestimenta diferente eran Alana y Dark

-Hola Pit-saludo con burla Dark-¿e gusta la nueva mascota de medusa?

Medusa...ese nombre era especialmente importante para Pit, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde lo había oído?, no es que no lo hubiera oído en la mitología si no que para el tenia otro significado

-¿Medusa?-pregunto Ike- por que llama así Alana

-Por que ese es mi verdadero nombre-contesto la aludida-recuérdalo bien Gawain

Pit seguía confundido, sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante

-Bien basta de tonterías-grito Medusa desde el hombro del cíclope-¡Destrúyelos!

Pit reacciono rápidamente y aventó a Ike fuera del camino del cíclope, Este con su gran mano arrojo a Pit hacia los edificios he hizo que destruyera varios cristales, Pit sobrevivió pero quedo adolorido sintió bajo su mano un liquido, se dio cuenta que era sangre, no era de el por que a pesar de que tenia cortadas no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que perdiera tanta sangre, miro y se dio cuenta que era de una chica que había sido asesinada, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había varios cuerpos tirados, como simples muñecos  
Pit cambio su expresión de dolor a una de terror ¿Quién había sido capaz de hacer semejante matanza?

-Fui yo-contesto orgullosamente Dark que se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a Pit acompañado de Alana- No es lindo

Pit se levanto rápidamente pero mostró algo de dolor ,su brazo estaba lastimado

-creo que ya es hora de que pagues, ángel guardián-anuncio Medusa- tu fin a llegado

Pit no entendió todo lo que le dijo pero de algo si estaba seguro, que no seria nada bueno

Tomo rápidamente su arma y apunto con ella a ambos chicos

-Deja de comportante así Alana, tu no eres así  
-Alana ya no existe Pit-agrego Dark felizmente  
-Así que deja de llamarme así

Medusa alzo la mano y de ella salieron varios rayos obscuros, se causo una gran explosión dentro de la tienda y lo único que pudo ver Ike fue como salía volando Pit, se impacto fuertemente contra al piso causándole aun más dolor

Ike seguía atónito, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar a su amigo tirado ahí en medio de la calle y menos con Dark y Medusa intentando matarlo

-Cíclope aplástalo-grito Medusa desde la tienda

-¡NO!- rugió Ike  
Ike corrió hacia Pit pero sabia que seria en vano, el gran cíclope levanto el pie para aplastar al chico de repente una luz de color blanco, calida y hermosa comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Pit

La luz brillo con gran intensidad dejando a todos deslumbrados, Ike se cubrió para protegerse de la Luz y aquella luz fue lo último que alcanzo a ver


	16. cap 8:el gran torneo 4ta parte

Una promesa es más que un compromiso, es un lazo que te une a otra persona y que te hace tener un contrato con ella, un contrato el cual debes cumplir al pie de la letra

-Te prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre…

Esa era mi promesa, mi lazo, mi contrato contigo…  
Pero no lo cumpli...

Y lo lamento tanto, lamento no haber sido capaz de cumplir mi promesa, lamento tanto haber sido un cobarde y no enfrentarme a lo que nos dividia, lamento haber sido tan debil y no pelear por ti, por nuestro futuro…

Lamento tanto el haberte amado con tanta pasion como lo hice y el haberte lastimado de esa manera, el haberme alejado de ti, sin decir nada mas que un simple adios…  
Pero esta vez es diferente...

Esta vez cumplire mi promesa, hare que aquellos que osaron separarnos paguen con su sangre su atrevimiento

Hare que pidan piedad y supliquen perdon arodillados ante mí, hare que recuerden mi nombre con miedo y respeto

Construire para ti un castillo enorme, en un hermoso reino en el cual nadie nos moleste en el que gobernaremos tu y yo juntos por siempre, en el cual tu podras tener el hermoso jardin que tanto deseabas, en el que no sea obligadas a amar a alguien que no te ama

Un reino en el cual tu seas mia y yo sea tuyo por siempre

Peor sobre todo en el cual recuerden el nombre de Ion Ariok, como su gobernate, señor y principe de las sombras, un reino en donde las sombras y la luz esten juntos  
Un reino en donde tu mí amada diosa Palutena puedas vivir conmigo…

En medio de la ciudad aun se encontraba ese gran ciclope y esa hermosa luz, el monstruo se cubrio la cara con sus gruesos brazos para protegerse de aquella luz mientras que torpemente retrocedia, Ike tambien se cubrio para protegerse mientras que Medusa y Dark se cubrian con su propio escudo de sombras

La zona fue cubierta por esa hermosa luz trayendo consigo una calidez y paz que nunca antes Ike habia sentido  
Cuando la luz había disminuido, ike intento mirar y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron tan sorprendido que hasta abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero no pudo

Pit su amigo, su compañero, esta ahí frente a el con unas hermosas alas blancas, a pesar de que su camisa estaba desgarrada y el estaba lastimado aun así se veía hermoso pero algo en el era diferente su mirada, estaba como apagada, sin vida.

Pit coloco sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo un arco y estuviera a punto de lanzar una flecha, y de repente dos hermosas luces de color azul aparecieron en el cielo y se acercaron a el, rodearon el cuerpo del ángel como si danzaran y se colocaron en sus manos y formaron un hermoso arco, el mismo arco que Snake le había regalado

-¿Globos?

-ya

-¿refresco?

-ya

¿Comida?

-ya

-¿musica?

-ya

-Listo Link, ya esta todo listo para Pit

-espera...

-ahora que Marth

-falta un smash, ¿Qué clase de fiesta seria si no ahí smash?

-Cierto...

-son unos tontos saben

-Chicos..

-¿Que sucede Peach?-pregunto Zelda mientras que veia que Peach señalaba algo en la ventana-¿pasa algo afuera?

Peach no pudeo articular palabra gritar pero ni un pequeño sonido surgio de su boca, Mario noto su expresion de terror y este se acerco rapido, pero al mirar a la ventana vio el por que del panico de su novia y abrio la boca sorprendido

-Hermano-dijo asustado Luigi-estas bien…

Todos los demas se acercaron y sucedió lo mismo, mientras Samus y Zelda se colocaban las manos en la boca para detener el grito los hombres solo miran atonitos aquel ciclope gigantesco en la ciudad y solo dos nombre se les vino a la mente...Ike y Pit

Link rapidamente tomo el celular y marco

-contesten amigos por favor-suplicaba Link al telefono mientras zelda lo miraba con tristeza-te lo suplico Ike...Pit...

Pero sus suplicas fueron en vano, Link cerro el celular de golpe y lo arrojo contra el sillon  
-Link...

Es lo unico que pudo decir Zelda, mientras que este maldecía en voz baja

-ire al centro

-Link con esa cosa es una completa estupidez que vallas-dijo Marth rápidamente-Ahí que esperar a ver que dice Snake

-Y quedarme aquí sentado como inútil no gracias

Link no escucho lo que le dijeron sus compañeros y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo peor su camino fue bloqueado por zelgius y Ganondorf, todos a excepción de Link, se sorprendieron por su nueva vestimenta, por una extraña razón para Link no era nueva

-Por que no se quedan n un rato-decía Zelgius mientras se quitaba el casco-la fiesta apenas comienza

-Quítate Zelgius-dijo con enojo Link- no me estorbes

-mas te vale que no nos hables en es tono Link así que…mejor ve le bajando

-y que tal si no quiero Ganon

-halla tu es tu cara la que será destrozada no la mía

Al oír esto último todos se pusieron alertas pero Link ni siquiera se inmuto ante este comentario

-Veo que tienes mucha valentía para enfrentarnos link

-Mejor dicho eres muy estúpido como para enfrentarnos

Link saco su arma y punto hacia Zelgius, este al ver lo que quería hacer comenzó a reírse

-Te das cuenta que esa insignificante arma no me hará daño, es más rebotara y se te regresara y bueno tu sabrás el resultado

-y conmigo no lo intentes que será el mismo resultado

-Y quien dijo que les apuntaba a ustedes

Ganondorf y Zelgius se sorprendieron y oyeron el disparo, la bala paso cerca de zelgius y su destino era un extintor y al instante toda la habitación se lleno de espuma

¡Corran!-gritaba Link mientras tomaba la mano de Zelda y avanzaba- a la oficina de Snake-apúrense vamos

Todos corrieron hacia la oficina dejando atrás temporalmente a Zelgius y a Ganon, a causa de esto solo logro molestar mas a los dos enemigos, Zelgius iba a perseguirlos pero Ganon lo detuvo

-No tiene caso, deja que corran como ratas hacia la trampa

Zelgius sonrió con malicia y se quedo ahí junto con Ganon

Mientras tanto ellos por fin llegaron hasta la oficina y cuando entraron la encontraron toda destrozada

-Pero que…-intento decir Marth- Esos bastardos

-No ahí tiempo que perder debemos de encontrar a Snake e ir al centro de la ciudad

-Buscabas a alguien

Samus grito y todos voltearon a ver hacia la ventana que estaba rota y vieron un dragón con caparazón de tortuga y llena de picos, estaba dentro de una pequeña nave con cara de payaso

Peach, Mario y Luigi se voltearon a ver

-Mario-dijo en voz baja Peach

-Si Peach yo también me siento igual

-Creo que no son los únicos- agrego Luigi

Link se coloco frente al dragón y detrás de el estaban Marth y Roy también apuntando con sus armas al dragón

-DONDE ESTA SNAKE, VAMOS HABLA

-Snake fue a dar un paseo pero no se preocupen el regresara pronto

-Es más, ustedes irán con el

Todos voltearon a ver detrás de el y un portal oscuro se formo de el salieron Meta Knight aun transformado como humano y a su lado un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que estaba cubierto por una capa café algo desgastada

-Gusto en verlos nuevamente Smash Brothers

Al decir esto alzo la mano y una capa obscura los cubrió, haciendo que eso fuera lo ultimo que vieran

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-¡PIT TEN CUIDADO¡

Gritaba Ike pero todo era inútil Pit no reaccionaba, el joven ángel se elevo mas y apunto hacia el gran ciclope y en un instante cayo muerto

La flecha de un tono azul aun se veía clavada en el ojo del gran ciclope y este que ya estaba en el suelo se empezó a convertir en pequeñas esferas de color negro, Pit volteo a ver a Medusa y Dark

Pit descendió y cuando toco el suelo una aura de color blanca se formo junto a el, Pit coloco el arco frente a el y luego los separo formando dos navajas y con un impresionante filo

-mas les vale que se vayan-decía Pit mientras los apuntaba con su arma, pero sus ojos seguían su vida, váyanse antes de que Palutena los castigue

Medusa rio ante esto y coloco su mano a su costado como su desenvainara una espada. Y del suelo sombras comenzaron a subir hasta su mano formando una espada de color negra y con un brillo morado

-No me iré, no sin antes matarte

Medusa se abalanzo hacia Pit y el ángel bloqueo su ataque con una de la navajas, Medusa no dejaba de atacarlo, sus ataques, rápidos y letales no dejaban de acechar a Pit, pero el simplemente los seguía bloqueando

Ike no sabia que hacer o que decir, solo miraba atónito aquella pelea, a pesar de que Medusa no le daba espacio Pit no se veía mal, es más parecía como si fuera un simple juego para el, nunca había visto a Pit manejar un arma de esa manera y lo hacia con tal gracia que hasta parecía como un baile

Medusa se canso de atacar y dio un salto hacia tras para alejarse de Pit

-Es lo único que sabes hacer Ikarus, solo esquivar

-se mas que eso…

Ahora era el turno del chico, salto hacia ella y la ataco con la navaja que tenia en la mano izquierda, medusa lo bloqueo pero pit giro y ahora la ataco con la mano derecha y si no hubiera sido que la chica logro quitarse hubiera sido lastimada

Medusa retrocedió y un dolor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, coloco su mano en su costilla y vio que su vestido estaba roto además de que tenía una gran cortada

-Tu, estúpido ángel-decía con rabia la chica-mira lo que has hecho

Pit junto nuevamente las navajas formando otra vez el arco

-ni creas que te vas a salvar, pagaras por esto

Medusa miraba furioso a pit pero de momento sonrió maliciosamente

-es más tus amigos lo harán

Pit miro seriamente a la chica

Mientras tu estas aquí haciéndote el héroe, ellos están muriendo pero no te preocupes tu los alcanzaras

Medusa lanzo una esfera hacia Pit el cual no pudo bloquearla lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que nuevamente se estamparan contra un cristal mientras ellos entraban por un portal negro, Ike corrió hacia el gritando su nombre y esperando que su compañero estuviera vivo, para su alivio si era así Pit se levanto a dolorido y lleno de sangre

-Pit, estas bien, como hiciste eso

-como hice que

La mirada de Pit era nuevamente la misma pero esta cambio a una mirada llena de terror al verse en un espejo

-Que demonios me paso

-Pit lo que paso...

-QUITAME ESTO

-Tranquilo Pit no le veo nada de malo, claro es raro pero…

- ¿QUE NO LE VES LO MALO?, COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES DECIR ESTO, SOLO MIRA IKE, TENGO ALAS

Ike solo lo miraba..no sabia que decirle , que le diria "claro Pit no te preocupes ya veras que te quitaremos esas alas de angel que tienes en la espalda, no te preocupes es de lo mas normal en los chicos de tu edad" eso no ayudaria en nada

ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO-Gritaba Pit mientras comenzaba a llorar-ESTO NO ME ESTA PASANDO

Pit se dejo caer de rodillas otra vez, mientas colocaba ambas manos en su cabeza y lloraba, ike intento acercarse pero este no se lo permitió, Pit se miro nuevamente en el espejo y se levanto, se acerco a un vidrio tomo una de sus alas y lo clavo, al hacerlo el chico soltó un grito de dolor pero aun así siguió cortándolo

-PIT YA BASTA DETENTE

-¡NO¡

-TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS

Pit no hizo caso y alzo nuevamente el cristal pero esta vez no fue su ala lo que atravesó, la sangre que chorreo no era de el… Era de la mano de Ike, Ike había metido su mano entre el cristal y el ala, pit lo miro atónito pero este no reflejaba dolor simplemente observaba a Pit, Ike tomo el cristal y lo saco de su mano, causándole dolor pero aun así no grito, de su pantalón saco una venda y se la coloco en la mano y está al instante se empezó a teñirse de rojo

-no voy a dejar que te hagas mas daño, alguna solución debe de a ver

-¿así?, cual, solo mírame Ike soy un monstruo

-eso no es cierto Pit, esas cosas solo están creados para matar para destruir y tu no naciste para eso, tu no eres así, tu no eres como Medusa o como Dark, iremos con los demás y te ayudaremos

Ike se quito la banda que tenia al frente y con ella cubrió la parte de arriba del ala, Pit no se negó pero bajo la mirada no podía ver lo que le había hecho a su amigo

-ahora solo falta ir al cuartel y…

Pit salió de la tienda y comenzó a correr, dejando a su amigo atrás mientras este gritaba su nombre

_________________


	17. cap8:el gran torneo 5ta parte

Chicos y chicas, en serio mil disculpas por semejante atraso,juro que no vuelvo atrasarme, pero esta vez razones mayores me impidieron escribir este cap, antes uqe nada si lo lamento volvi a cortar el cap pero la verdad iba a estar muy largo apenas aquí iban 25 pag y no llego aun ni a al mitad pero para el lunes o martes subo lo que falta, intentare subir el ap (aparitr de este) cada 15 dias y si lo ahre sin falta juro que no me volvere a atrazar

Dicho esto,…espero que disfruten el fic n.n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué tal Blaze? ¿Te gusta?

-Nah, se oye… raro ¿Qué tal Ion? Así nuestros hijos saldrán guapos y fuertes.

-¿Ja, ja, ja, ya quisieras!

-¿Te estás burlando?

-Nah, sólo estoy siendo realista.

-¡¡Ja!! Gracias…

-De nada…

-Ahora verás…

Un joven pelinegro se levantó del regazo de su amada, una chica hermosa de ojos color azul y de cabello color verde, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Se encontraban en uno de los tantos hermosos jardines del gran palacio de Angel Land.

El jardín era grande, con muchas estatuas de ángeles hechas de hermoso marfil blanco. Había también varias fuentes rodeadas de hermosas flores de varios colores.

De todos los jardines era aquel, en especial, el que más le gustaba a Palutena, sobre todo por la gran estatua de los dos enamorados que se protegían, rodeados de rosas blancas y rojas, y con un pequeño estanque alrededor, que con su hermosa agua transparente daba hogar a diferentes tipos de peces.

Ion se detuvo al ver que Palutena miraba la estatua. La chica se levantó y extendió la mano hacia el chico para que la acompañara.

Se detuvieron frente a la hermosa estatua, al tiempo que Palutena recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Ojalá pudiéramos estar tú y yo juntos para siempre -dijo con algo de tristeza la muchacha.

-¿Ojalá...?

Palutena escondió el rostro contra su amado para no responderle.

-¿qué tienes cielo ? -preguntó Ion con preocupación-. ¿Te pasó algo?

La chica no contestó. Sólo se quedó aferrada al chico mientras él la abrazaba

-Palutena…

-Tranquilo Ion, estoy bien -mintió-. Sólo pensaba en una insignificancia.

-Si fuera una insignificancia no pensarías en ella. Anda, dime, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

La chica lo abrazó con más fuerza

-Promete, Ion, que a pesar de todo me seguirás amando.

El joven se sorprendió e intentó buscar la mirada de su compañera, pero ésta se aferré más al traje de él.

-Pero Palutena, ¿por qué...?

-Prométemelo -dijo con la voz quebrada, a punto de llorar-. Y que no harás nada estúpido.

-… está bien.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, en silencio, hasta que ella decidió alejarse. Vio a lo lejos que un grupo pequeño de ángeles se acercaba a ellos y reconoció a uno en especial, que era el líder.

-¿Qué sucede, Pit? –dijo Palutena, más calmada.

Pit dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló ante los dos.

Palutena lo observó por un momento. Luego con la mano le indicó a los otros ángeles que se retiraran. Cuando se fueron los demás, él se levantó.

-Sabes que tú no necesitas esas formalidades frente a mí, Pit -dijo Palutena, un poco enojada-. Tú y yo somos iguales y sabes que no me gusta que me trates como si fuera superior a ti.

-Frente a los demás debo tomar mi papel como tu guardián, y debo mantener las formalidades. Además, lo eres. Eres la princesa y la futura reina de Angel Land.

-Pues no. Tú eres mi amigo, no tenemos nada de diferente.

-Pero tú eres una princesa y yo sólo soy tu guardián…

-¡Pues ya no quiero ser una princesa!

Palutena se separó de Ion y se colocó detrás de la estatua, escondiéndose. Ion se iba a acercar, pero Pit se adelantó. Vio cómo el joven ángel le susurraba algo al oído. La chica se puso roja y volvió a abrazar a Ion.

-No digas eso... sabes que me da pena.

-Pero sólo digo la verdad, -dijo el ángelentre risas-. Además, yo sé que el joven Ion está de acuerdo conmigo en que serás una hermosa reina, ¿verdad joven Ion?

-Sí, claro -contestó rápidamente-. Lo será.

-¿Y si no soy una buena gobernante?

-Lo serás -contesto Pit-. Conoces a la gente del pueblo, sabes lo que quiere y lo que necesitas, eres justa y buena, así como sabia y bondadosa, sabrás gobernar bien, yo lo sé.

-Gracias.

-Además -agregó el ángel-, tienes al joven Ion, quien te apoyará en todo, ¿cierto?

Ion miró sorprendido a Pit, pero no contestó y reaccionó al tierno beso que recibió de Palutena.

-Sí Pit, tienes razón -dijo alegremente la princesa.

-¿Pero sabes qué te volvería una mejor princesa?

-¿Qué?

-¡¡EL QUE LLEGARAS A TUS CLASES TEMPRANO!! -gritó el ángel.

La chica cubrió su cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza, mientras Ion reía nerviosamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? En serio, y muy en serio, lo siento.

-Solo te digo que tú tendrás la culpa de mi muerte. Cuando tu padre se entere ejecutará a todo aquel que esté enfrente de él.

-Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, en serio.

-Eso me dijiste la vez pasada -dijo seriamente el ángel.

-Pero ahora sí va a ser en serio -contestó la chica peliverde.

-Y eso me dijiste la vez pasada también -concluyó el ángel.

Pit dejó salir un gran suspiro con pesadez mientras miraba a la joven, la cual ponía la mirada más tierna que podía encontrar.

-Por favor… -dijo dulcemente Palutena.

-No -se negó rotundamente el ángel-. Ya es hora que también recibas tu castigo.

-Por favor… -imploró otra vez la chica.

-No, ni creas que te volveré a cubrir, ya lo hice una vez. Ahora afronta el castigo de tu desobediencia…

Pit volteó a verla. Era difícil resistirse a esa dulce mirada, y cada que Pit la veía, sentía esa necesidad de protegerla. Volteó a ver a Ion. Éste simplemente juntó sus manos, suplicándole al ángel con la mirada

-¡No! De ninguna manera, ni me miren así -se negó el ángel.

-Por favor… -suplicaron los dos amantes.

Pit los miró una última vez. Era inútil que fingiera que no iba a caer en esos juegos.

-Es la última vez, Palutena, la última, te lo advierto.

Palutena abrazó a Pit y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias Pit, no sé qué haría sin ti…

-Más destrozos, eso es lo que harías si yo no estuviera aquí.

Palutena rio y siguió al ángel, que emprendía el camino hacia la puerta de atrás del castillo, que era por donde entraba la servidumbre.

No tuvieron ningún problema. Todos estaban muy ocupados con la preparación de la fiesta de la princesa. Llegaron hasta la sala principal del palacio. Allí había dos tronos, que le pertenecían al rey y la reina

Estaban a punto de entrar en otra sala cuando se dieron cuenta de que cinco personas los miraban. Eran el rey y la reina, dos guardias y además un joven de cabello castaño corto y de hermosos ojos color café oscuro, que por su vestimenta debía ser alguien de alguna familia de la nobleza o de alguna familia real.

-¿Dónde estabas, Palutena? -preguntó la madre con voz dulce-. Me tenías preocupada, y el joven Raphael te esperaba desde hace rato.

Ion volteó a ver al joven, y por fin lo reconoció. Era un noble, hijo de la familia Monidax y futuro heredero de esa familia.

-Lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar… -respondió la joven.

-No hay problema -contestó el joven-. A veces hay ciertas… molestias que se interponen en nuestro camino. Pero no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Ion miró molesto al joven. Había captado lo que intentaba decir y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se refería a él. El joven de pelo castaño miraba con superioridad a Ion, y esta mirada era acentuada con su sonrisa burlona.

-Todos los nobles son iguales -pensó Ion-, creyéndose ante todos una maravilla.

-¿Pit?

-¿Sí, Su Majestad?

-Acompaña al joven Ion hasta la puerta, por favor -dijo el rey de forma seria.

-No hay problema, Su Majestad -contestó rápidamente Ion-, puedo ir solo hasta la puerta, con su permiso.

Ion hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin siquiera mirar a Palutena.

-Palutena –dijo el padre de la chica-, ¿por qué no das una vuelta por el palacio con el joven Raphael? Él ansía hablar contigo.

-Sí, seguro -contestó tristemente la chica.

Caminaba por todos los pasillos y aunque el le hablaba ella solo pensaba en como se había ido Ion

-Y así fue como establecimos una unión con el reino de Dyorett ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el joven

-excelente, muy inteligente

El joven sonrío al creer que a la chica le fascinaba la plática

Palutena no ponía en lo más mínimo atención a aquella plática, pero sabia cuando debía asentir con la cabeza, sonreír o responder. Tenia experiencia la cual la había obtenido en los bailes reales, era lo mismo con todos los nobles, hablar de poder y dinero y gracias a eso aprendió a disimular muy bien que ponía atención a esas aburridas platicas

La joven vio que un sirviente se acerco a ellos e hizo una reverencia

-Joven Raphael, Su majestad, El Rey lo esta esperando en la sala del trono

-si gracias, enseguida vamos

El sirviente se retiro y ambos chicos se quedaron ahí en silencio

-Bueno mi joven princesa me retiro espero verte esta noche

-eh…?

Palutena se quedo pensando por un momento,¿esta noche?

-Por el baile-agrego el joven

-¿El baile?-pregunto la chica

-si el baile que hará hoy tu padre

-así ese baile, claro que estaré ahí

El joven tomo la mano de la chica y la beso tiernamente en el dorso, se alejo un poco e hizo una reverencia, finalmente dio media vuelta y se alejo por el gran y lujoso pasillo dejando atrás a la chica

Palutena solo lo vio alejarse, cuando vio que ya no estaba, comenzó a correr hacia al lado contrario por donde se había ido el chico

Alzo un poco su vestido para poder correr más rápido, la verdad es que correr con esas zapatillas era todo un reto y mas llevando un vestido tan grande y largo como el que usaba, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era encontrar a dos personas... Pit e Ion

Corrió por todos los pasillo en busca del ángel, pero no lo encontraba, lo busco en su habitación (que estaba cerca de la recamara de ella) pero tampoco lo encontró, le pregunto a cada sirviente o soldado con el que se encontrara pero ninguno lo había visto.

Decidió salir a buscarlo a los jardines para ver si estaba entrenando a los soldados y fue ahí donde lo encontró

-Descansen-dijo Pit al ver que Palutena se acercaba

-Te andaba buscando –Dijo Palutena algo cansada mientras se acercaba a Pit

-Bien ya me encontraste-dijo sonriente el ángel-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ion no te dijo nada?-pregunto algo nerviosa la chica- es que…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, Ion sabe que debías atender al joven Raphael-tranquilizo el ángel a la muchacha-No creo que se moleste

Pit le sonrío a la muchacha y ella lo imito, pero Pit sabía que no era suficiente para convencerla

-Que tal si vamos al pueblo a comprar algo de fruta, lo vamos a visitar y luego regresamos para que te puedas alistar para el baile

-Cierto el baile-dijo la chica sin muchas ganas-odio esos bailes pit... no quiero ir

-pero debes, además no te preocupes no estarás sola en tu tortura-río el ángel- Ion y yo estaremos ahí acompañándote

Palutena río felizmente ante las palabras de su guardián, el joven guardián les dio unas cuantas ordenes a los otros soldados, eso era lo que a veces le sorprendía a Palutena que Pit siendo tan joven, sabia liderar a todo un grupo y a veces ella comenzaba dudar si ella seria capaz de gobernar. Cuando Pit termino, ambos se dirigieron al palacio nuevamente.

Pit esperaba a Palutena fuera de su cuarto junto con una pequeña canasta, mientras ella se cambiaba, cuándo salio ya no traía puesto ese incomodo vestido que tenia que usar, ni sus joyas ni esas molestas zapatillas, ahora vestía un sencillo pero bonito vestido color azul claro y unas cómodas sandalias y su cabello lo traía suelto, Pit sonrío al verla y le extendió la pequeña canasta que tenia entre las manos, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la cocina y salieron por la puerta de la servidumbre para que nadie los detuviera y de ahí tomaron camino hacia el pueblo.

El pueblo era un lugar grande, lleno de muchas tiendas y casas, siempre estaba repleta de vendedores o mercaderes que venían de lejanos reinos, el murmullo de la gente feliz alegraba a Palutena.

Palutena siempre lograba convencer a Pit de que la llevara al pueblo, así que iban muy seguido, peor por más veces que lo visitaran, la chica no dejaba de fascinarse de la belleza del pueblo.

Las casas con su bonito tejado rojo parecían como pequeñas casitas de una maqueta de juguete y con la hermosa fuente que estaba en el centro de la gran plaza .Compraron algo de fruta y se dirigieron hacia una zona que destacaba sobre las demás, ahí había muchísimas mansiones, las cuales Palutena reconoció, ya que ahí vivían muchos nobles y a veces iba a esas casas y entre esas se encontraba la de su amado.

Legaron al gran umbral de la mansión, tocaron y enseguida les abrieron, siendo recibidos por una niña vestida de sirvienta y con un gran plumero en la mano

-Su majestad joven Pit- la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia-me alegra verlos pasen, el joven Ion esta en el jardín entrenando, enseguida le avisare que vinieron

-gracias-contestaron los recién llegados al unísono

La mansión era muy grande, llena de cuadros y flores, con muchas habitaciones entre ella una gran biblioteca y una sala de música la cual eran las partes de la casa favoritas de Ion

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia una habitación que estaba pintada de blanco, con grandes ventanas que daban una hermosa vista al jardín lleno de flores, tenia dos sillones grandes y una pequeña mesa de centro que era adornado por un gran florero, adornada con varias estanterías con libros y varios retratos, pero el que mas resaltaba era un cuadro que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia y que se podía ver en cuento entrabas

Un hermoso retrato de una bella mujer de tez blanca de pelo negro y hermosos ojos verdes, Palutena conocía bien aquella mujer, era a quien le daría eternamente gracias por salvar a Ion cuando tenia 5 años de las frías calles y hacer que se conocieran

La señora Elincia Khadein no era como la demás gente rica, hipócrita y convenenciera, ella era totalmente diferente, ella era noble, honesta y muy amable, siempre que la señora sonreía transmitía una paz y una calidez a todo aquel que la viera, ella vivía junto con su esposo el señor Ariok Khadein que era famoso por su gran habilidad de usar la espada

Ella había encontrado a Ion cuando este solo tenia 5 años, llovía y hacia mucho frío y el estaba tirado en el suelo con la ropa sucia y rota, lleno de cortadas pero las que mas se notaban eran dos grandes y profundas cortadas en su espalda que no encontraba manera de cómo era posible que las tuviera, era como si algo hubiera salido de su espalda, su cara estaba salpicada de sangre y alrededor de el había manchas de sangre y plumas negras

Lo llevo a su casa y lo cuido, cuando por fin Ion estuvo bien, este le contó que no recordaba mucho de lo que le paso nada, lo único que recordaba era verse el cubierto de la sangre de sus padres y que luego los vio muertos

La señora Elincia decidió adoptarlo y por supuesto su esposo no le negó tal felicidad, al contrario ambos estaban muy felices ya que lamentablemente la señora no podía tener hijos

Vivió con ellos felizmente y su felicidad creció más cuando lo llevaron al palacio, durante un baile conoció a Palutena y se enamoro por completo de ella, tanto la madre de Ion como la madre de Palutena se dieron cuenta de este pequeño romance y a pesar de que todos creyeron que era un simple amor de niños (por que en ese tiempo ambos tenían 14 años) ellas sabían que iba a ser más que eso.

Lamentablemente la vida se llevo una parte de la felicidad de Ion cuando tenía 15 años, ya que sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente cuando cabalgaban, la reina Amelia, quien era amiga de la mama de Ion , se prometió a si misma que haría que ellos dos fueran felices en memoria de la señora Elincia y del señor Ariok

-¿En que piensas Palutena?-pregunto el ángel interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la muchacha

-solo recordaba cuando Ion y yo nos conocimos-

-El joven Ariok los espera en el jardín-Dijo una de las sirvientas que acababan entrar en la habitación

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y como se sabían el camino, no tardaron mucho en llegar en donde se encontraba Ion, estaba entrenando con la espada, una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido de su padre era el uso de la espada y se detuvo al ver que dos personas se acercaban a el

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, otra vez-dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba tiernamente en los labios a Palutena

-a mi también, traje algo de fruta-decía mientras levantaba la canasta llena de fruta

-me parece bien, pediré que nos traigan algo de tomar

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el pasto y platicaron durante horas, Pit también estaba en el jardín aunque claro el estaba del otro lado del jardín practicando con el arco o con la espada para darles su espacio a ambos jóvenes, por que aunque los tres eran grandes amigos no le gustaba incomodarlos con su presencia y evitar que hablaran libremente, Estuvieron así durante unas horas, hasta que comenzó a atardecer y Pit le dijo a Palutena que debían volver para que ella se preparara para el baile

-Iras al baile ¿verdad?-pregunto la peliverde mientras se levantaba

Claro que iré-contesto felizmente el pelinegro-vengan los acompañare hasta la puerta

Pit fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa seguido por Ion y cuando Palutena los iba a seguir le dio un fuerte dolor en el pecho causando que cerrara los ojos por el dolor, cuando los cerro tuvo una visión. Vio el reino de Angel Land destruido, la gente en el piso muerta y destrozada, como si fueran simples muñecos tirados.

Vio que el castillo estaba en llamas, a sus padres, sirvientes, guardias y a Pit muertos, que la gran alfombra de color blanco que tapizaba las escaleras principales del palacio estaban teñida de rojo por la sangre

Vio a Ion cubierto de sangre vestido de una hermosa armadura negra con relieves dorados, aniquilando sin piedad a todo aquel que tenía enfrente, acompañado por 6 siluetas negras y detrás de ellos un ejército formado por todo tipo de monstruos. La mirada de Ion ya no expresaba felicidad y cariño, solo se notaba en ella un fuerte deseo de asesinar

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las dos grandes alas de color negro que salían de su espalda

Palutena abrió los ojos y se llevo ambas manos para evitar gritar y llorar

-¿te pasa algo?- oyó preguntar a Ion

-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo pero estoy bien no te preocupes-mintió la joven

Palutena sonrío lo más sinceramente que pudo peor en cuanto salieron de la casa de Ion permaneció todo el camino callada y con la mirada en el suelo

En cuanto llegaron al palacio corrió a su habitación y cerro la puerta, no dejando que Pit le preguntara que le sucedía

Se hinco en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

-Por que –decía entre llantos-por que entre todos...el tenia que ser el elegido de la oscuridad….

-------------------------------------------------*---------------------------------------------------

El manto de la noche, había caído sobre Angel Land y el gran baile que todo mundo esperaba había llegado

Palutena estaba ahí, saludando a los invitados y agradeciéndoles por su presencia.

Después de que lloro por un rato, se metió a bañar para luego arreglarse para el baile y mientras lo hacia intento alejarse esas feas ideas de la cabeza, pensando en que solo fuera una mala jugada de su mente

Por primera vez agradecía que estuviera en ese baile al menos podía distraerse con algo

Estaba siendo acompañada por su madre, que debes en cuando le preguntaba a su hija si Ion ya había llegado y que tal iba su relación con el

Por fin la espera había terminado, vio entrar a Ion vestido con un hermoso smoking y con cabello amarrado en una coleta bien peinada y dejando que algunos flequillos salieran

Palutena no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a el pero lamentable su camino fue bloqueado por su padre y Raphael

-Aquí estas hija mía-decía orgullosos el rey

-si padre permíteme es que..-intentaba zafarse Palutena de aquella situación

-nada de peros, el joven Raphael vino solamente por ti

-si pero yo..

-y se que serás amable con el y aceptaras bailar con el

-pero es que…

Palutena no dijo más por que sabía que esa batalla la había perdido y más cuando eran contra su padre

Palutena bailo con el joven Raphael y de vez en cuando volteaba para buscar con la mirada a Ion peor no lo encontraba o que hacia que se pusiera mas triste

-Me permite bailar con la dama

Palutena volteo a ver quien era el que se acerco y vio que era Pit que sonreía felizmente, Raphael no le negó esa oportunidad pero tampoco quiso dejarse tan fácil así que le costo algo de trabajo acceder soltar la mano de la chica. Se despidió de ella con una reverencia y dando media vuelta para alejarse entre la gente no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Pit y este simplemente seguía sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo Palutena empezando a bailar con Pit

-De nada, fue un placer-contesto el ángel con una sonrisa picara

-¿Por qué algo me dice que disfrutas verlo enojado?

-por que lo disfruto

Pit hizo que Palutena diera una vuelta, luego hizo que volviera a el y por ultimo otra vuelta pero esta vez la soltó y ella girando llego a los brazos de alguien mas

-Discúlpeme yo…

Palutena beso felizmente a la persona con la que había chocado

-Pensé que te habías enojado e ido Ion

-No claro que no, no me perdería una oportunidad así, ¿o acaso quieres que me vaya?

-No claro que no, me alegra que vinieras

Ion y Palutena comenzaron a bailar, dejándose llevar por el alegre ritmo de ese baile, no importándoles nada más que no fuera su felicidad

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el baile había empezado, Palutena se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente y ahora estaba felizmente con Ion en el jardín que ella tanto amaba, acompañado por la hermosa noche ,la luna, las estrellas y la persona que tanto amaba

-Palutena tengo que preguntarte algo-comenzó a hablar el pelinegro

-Dime

-¿Me amas?

Palutena volteo a ver sorprendida a Ion, se esperaba tal vez otra pregunta pero nunca esa

-Claro que si Ion, te lo he dicho siempre ¿Por qué preguntas eso si ya sabes la respuesta?

-Y por mi… ¿Que serias capaz de hacer?

-Todo-contesto rápidamente la chica

-¿Hasta dejar a tu familia?

Palutena se sorprendió aun más con esa pregunta

-Palutena te amo pero…si en verdad queremos estar juntos no podemos quedarnos aquí, adoro a tu familia y lo sabes en especial a tu mama pero tu padre…bueno no creo que este muy de acuerdo con esto y lo que yo quiero es que estemos juntos…

Ion se coloco enfrente de ella y se arrodillo, de su traje saco una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió y dejo ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante incrustado en el centro que brillaba más que nunca a la luz de la Luna., la chica se llevo ambas manos a la boca a causa de la sorpresa.

-Se que pedirte dejar a tu familia fue mucho, pero es que solo quiero lo mejor para los dos y no quiero que nadie interrumpa nuestra felicidad, por eso te pido hoy que aceptes casarte conmigo

Palutena asintió levemente y lo beso, Ion tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Palutena y luego la abrazo

-Pero…Ion… no quiero abandonar así a mi familia, por que no hablas con mi padre se que el entenderá

-Palutena…

-Por favor hazlo por mi…Si me amas se que lo harás

-Por favor Palutena no me pongas en esta situación…

-Te lo pido por favor Ion, habla con el, además si le decimos a mi madre ella accederá a ayudarnos, sabes que ella desea vernos feliz y juntos, por favor

Ion dejo salir un gran suspiro con pesadez, lo que Palutena sabia interpretar como un esta bien, Palutena salio corriendo hacia el palacio y en poco regreso acompañada por su mama

-Palutena no tan rápido por favor…

-Lo siento mama pero Ion tiene que decirte algo muy importante

Ion tomo aire y comenzó a hablar al poco tiempo, los tres estaban rebosantes de alegría

-Me alegra que al fin decidieran casarse, ahora me toca a mí hacer mi parte con tu padre

-gracias Madre

Los tres se dirigieron al Palacio y en cuanto Palutena entro al Palacio Raphael la tomo la cintura y la guío hacia el centro, dejando a su mama y a Ion mas confundidos que nunca

-Ahí estas preciosa, Amelia ven acá, acompáñame-decía feliz el rey y con voz estruendosa para hacer que todo mundo los mirara-Quiero Darles una gran noticia, este gran baile lo hice en Honor a mi preciosa hija, Palutena, pero además de eso lo hice para celebrar su compromiso

Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse y ambas, madre e hija, se voltearon a ver con sorpresa y luego miraron al Rey, Pit estaba cerca de Ion y simplemente lo volteo a ver si encontraba respuesta alguna a esto, pero noto que el estaba igual de confundido y sorprendido que el

-Así es, quiero anunciarse el compromiso de mi hija…con el joven Raphael…..

El gran mundo de ambos enamorados se desmorono en ese momento, Palutena no reacciono ni aun cuando Raphael la beso a los labios. La reina dejo que una pequeña lagrima recorriera su mejilla y Pit volteo a ver rápidamente a Ion, Este simplemente miraba aquella escena con sorpresa y fue tanta, que no se dio cuenta que la copa que tenia en la mano se cayo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y ensuciando la alfombra con el vino, pero nadie se dio cuenta ni oyó, a causa de que todos aplaudían

Palutena volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos a Ion y vio como este se alejaba por la puerta rápidamente y Pit lo seguía llamándolo pero este no hacia caso

Palutena salio corriendo (después de mucho trabajo de deshacerse de Raphael) para intentar alcanzarlo pero solo llego al portón y ahí estaba Pit observando como un caballo de color negro se alejaba en la noche, la chica se dejo caer de rodillas, ahora mas que nunca se sentía sola y triste, Pit se arrodillo junto a ella colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Tu no puedes hacerle esto a nuestra hija Siegfried-decía enojada la reina

-Es lo mejor para ella-respondió el rey

-No elijas por mi, no soy una niña-gritaba la peliverde

Eran las doce de la noche y el baile no terminaba aun, el rey, la reina y Palutena se retiraron al cuarto de la chica para discutir la reciente decisión del rey

-Te vas a casar con Raphael, Palutena, es lo mejor para ti

-Eso no es cierto y ya te dije que no decidas por mí, no soy una niña

-No me reniegues jovencita mientras estés en este palacio obedecerás lo que yo diga y no discutiremos más este tema

El rey salio de la habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta con demasiada fuerza dejando atrás a las dos mujeres

-esto es tan injusto, pero no me quedare aquí para la boda, no señor-decía Palutena mientras se ponía una capa encima

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, el baile ya había acabado y Palutena se estaba preparando para escapar, esta vestida con el sencillo vestido que llevaba en la tarde, con la que salía al pueblo, llevaba sus sandalias y estaba cubierta por una capa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para que nadie la oyera, se asomo por el pasillo y vio que un guardia se acercaba así que entro de nuevo a su cuarto, espero un poco y salio, se dirigió al cuarto de Pit

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y cuando se volteo para cerrarla lentamente, sintió el metal frío de una de las espadas de Pit en su cuello

-No, no espera-dijo rápidamente la muchacha-soy yo, Palutena

Pit se dio cuenta y al instante soltó la espada y se arrodillo

-Lo…Lo lamento-decía a avergonzado el ángel mientras que bajaba la cabeza-pero es que, vestida así pensé que era alguien mas

Palutena se arrodillo, abrazo a Pit y al instante empezó a llorar, Pit la abrazo y coloco su mano encima de la cabeza de Palutena para acariciarla

-Ayúdame Pit-decía entre sollozos la chica-no quiero casarme con Raphael

-lo se...lo se y te ayudare, no dejare que te cases con el

-¿me ayudaras entonces? Pero… ¿porqué?

-tengo mis motivos-dijo el ángel mientras sonreía

Palutena sonrío también, adoraba la sonrisa de Pit, no sabia como pero siempre el verla la hacia feliz

Pit en ese momento llevaba una pijama peor se cambio rápidamente, tomo su arco y salio junto con Palutena

Corrieron silenciosamente por el pasillo y debes en cuando se escondían de algunos guardias, Pit sabia que el Rey había dado aviso a los guardias de que si Palutena intentaba escapar, la atraparan y la encerraran en su cuarto., Pit también había sido advertido de que si ayudaba a Palutena, recibiría un gran castigo

Por fin llegaron a la salida de los sirvientes, se dirigieron con mucho cuidado

A los establos y de ahí Pit saco un majestuoso y hermoso Pegaso

-Si te lo llevas no habrá problemas, todo mundo sabe que ella se sale cuando quiere y regresa cuando la llamo, así que no sospecharan nada, pero lamento no poder acompañarte

-¿pero porqué?

-Lamentablemente tu padre sabe perfectamente que te ayudaría, así que cada media hora manda un guardia a mi cuarto para asegurarse de que no saliera y todas las ventanas están siendo custodiadas por guardias para que no saliera volando o algo así y hecho debo regresar rápido

Palutena abrazo por ultima vez a Pit y lo beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, te lo agradeceré toda mi vida

-no ahí de que, para eso están los amigos ¡suerte!

Palutena monto el hermoso Pegaso y salio volando de ahí, ahora solo faltaba lo mas importante que Ion la recibiera.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa de Ion, se dirigió hacia la habitación y comenzó a tocar la ventana despacio para no hacer mucho ruido

-Por favor Ion abre la puerta-comenzó a sollozar la chica- te lo suplico por favor Ion abre…

Siguió tocando por un rato más hasta que finalmente se rindió y comenzó a llorar

-No encontraras a nadie ahí o al menos no ahorita

Palutena volteo y vio que Ion estaba parado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol que estaba en el patio, seguía vestido con el smoking pero no llevaba el saco y tenia las mangas remangadas

-Ion…yo….

Ion camino por la rama y se lanzo hacia el balcón de su habitación, estando ahí extendió su mano hacia Palutena para que ella pudiera decender del Pegaso

-No tienes anda que explicar tu no tienes la culpa

-es que como te fuiste tan rápido…pensé que…

-Bueno es que no quise armar un problema, así que decidí irme, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos

Palutena abrazo a Ion y lo beso, decidieron que al amanecer se irían de la ciudad y que se casarían ya estando los dos a salvo

-¿EN DONDE ESTA PALUTENA?

-le ruego me disculpe su majestad-decía Pit arrodillado y con la cabeza baja ante el rey-fue un gran descuido de mi parte, pero le aseguro que la traeré de vuelta

-Mas te vale que así sea o lo pagaras caro-amenazo Raphael al ángel

Pit alzo la cabeza y miro con odio a Raphael, no permitiría que un bastardo como el lo amenazara

-Le recuerdo joven Raphael que aquí el único que puede amenazar soy yo-dijo el rey al ver la mirada de Pit

-Si su majestad lo lamento

-Tu tienes la culpa de esto Amelia-acuso el rey- si no te hubieras puesto en mi contra tu hija no estaría causando tantos problemas

-No me hubiera puesto en tu contra si no hubieras hecho una tontería Siegfried

El rey no dijo mas, se levanto de su trono y se dirigió hacia otra sala dejando atrás a Pit y a la reina, los dos se quedaron callados y cuando Pit vio que Raphael salio de la habitación se levanto y estaba a punto de salirse de la habitación cuando oyo la voz de la reina

-Ella esta bien ¿verdad Pit?-pregunto la reina al joven ángel

Pit se quedo quieto volteo y miro a los ojos a la reina, podía mentirle a El Rey, a Palutena pero nunca podía mentirle a La Reina

-Si esta bien, esta con Ion

La reina dejo salir un suspiro aliviada y luego le sonrío al ángel

-Le ruego que me disculpe su majestad, no era mi intención mentirle a El Rey, pero…

-No te preocupes Pit, se que no es bueno mentir pero en este caso creo que fue necesario

- ¿Y que hará mi señora?

-Rogarle a los dioses que Ion y Palutena escapen antes de que su padre la encuentre

Pit observo a la reina, ella se dirigió hacia otra sala y Pit la siguió

-Buenos días Ion…¿Ion?

Palutena se levanto y vio que no estaba su amado en la habitación, se vistió y decidió bajar, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó que Ion hablaba con alguien más, se asomo y vio que eran guardianes del palacio y entre ellos Raphael

-Por tu culpa ella escapo, así que no me eches la culpa a mí-dijo seriamente Ion-por tu culpa la obligaron a casarse contigo

-Si y por eso tu eres el principal sospechoso de que la allá raptado

-bien si crees que yo la tengo búscala y si la encuentras puedes llevártela

Ion se quito de la puerta y le dejo libre el paso a rápale y los soldados y cuando ellos no se dieron cuenta vio de reojo hacia las escaleras, Palutena corrió hacia el piso de arriba, miro nerviosamente a todo los lados cuando se dio cuenta que una sirvienta la llamaba desde una habitación

-Ven-dijo la sirvienta en voz baja para que no la oyeran los guardias

Palutena corrió a la habitación y cuando entro la sirvienta entro cerro la puerta, la peliverde vio que había algunos tablones retirados en el piso

-Vamos entra

La chica no dudo en entrar y cuando estuvo adentro la sirvienta comenzó a poner de nuevo los tablones y encima puso una alfombra, oyó como la chica se alejaba y cerraba la puerta

Palutena se arrinconó en una esquina esperando a que Ion entrara y la sacara

Pasaron unos minutos cuando escucho vario pasos, por una pequeña rendija vio que la puerta se abría ie ba a salir cuando oyó la voz de Raphael

-Más te vale que me la entregues Ariok

-No la tengo y si la tuviera no te la entregaría

-¿Y entonces por que no estas preocupado por ella?

-Claro que lo estoy y estaría buscándola si no fuera por que tu estas aquí interrumpiendo

-No ahí nada señor- hablo uno de los soldados

Raphael volteo a ver al soldado y luego a Ion

-Bien... vámonos

Todos los soldados salieron dejando atrás a Raphael y a Ion, y Raphael aprovecho para amenazar a Ion sin ningún problema, tomo a Ion de la playera y lo azoto contra la pared, Palutena estaba a punto de hablar pero se llevo ambas manos a la boca para evitar que la oyeran

-Escúchame bien Ariok, ahora ella me pertenece-decía Raphael sin soltar a Ion- y mas te vale que me la devuelvas

-Ella no te pertenece, ni te pertenecerá, ella no es un premio

Raphael soltó a Ion y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, Ion espero hasta que oyó que bajo las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio que el y los guardias se alejaban

-Ya puedes salir Palutena

Ion quito la alfombra y comenzó a retirar los tablones, luego le dio la mano a Palutena para que saliera de ahí

-No te hizo daño verdad

-No claro que no

-Lo lamento…

-No tienes que disculparte Palutena, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, sabia que iba a venir y además que importa no te encontró

-Si pero no tiene derecho de entrar de esa forma ni de reclamarte en tu propia casa

Ion se acerco a Palutena y acomodo un fleco de su cabello

-Escucha, ya no importa, olvídalo ¿quieres? Pronto nos iremos de aquí y ya nada importara, más que tu y yo

-Si tienes razón

-Ahora vamos a desayunar ¿te parece?

-si claro

Palutena salio de la habitación e Ion la siguió, pero se detuvo al sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza Palutena voltio y vio que Ion se detuvo

-te pasa lago cielo

-Ah…no nada, un pequeño dolor de cabeza de seguro por le golpe que me di con la puerta, no te preocupes

-esta bien

Palutena se adelanto dejando a Ion atrás

-Creo que debes actualizar tu concepto de dolor de cabeza Ion, Por que si un dolor de cabeza es oír voces de la nada, entonces has vivido engañado todos estos años-se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro


	18. cap8:el gran torneo 6ta parte

Hola de nuevo…milagro verme verdad XD, pues como dije no pienso abandonar mi fic, pero lo que si es que ahora es difícil con la escuela, pero no se preocupen si actualizare  
debo decir que estoy retomando lo de la escritura (algunos sabrán que lo deje por ciertas situaciones sentimentales) Pero como dije lo continuare, quiero agradecer sus comentarios/reviews de todos pero en especial de **Grizelink** por todo el apoyo que me ha dado,no solo con este fic si no con otros (si leo los coments,solo que no podía mandarte mensaje por que no tengo manera de como hacerlo)  
espero que les guste este cap..algo extenso y que comenten

-¿se da cuenta que usted es el principal sospechosos joven Ion?

-Si, lo se su majestad, pero el joven Raphael siguió sus ordenes y fue a mi casa a buscar a Palutena

-¿mis ordenes?

-si su majestad, por que el joven Raphael fue a indagar a mi casa con soldados suyos

Ion sonrío para sus adentros cuando vio que el rey miraba molesto a Raphael, Ion se encontraba en el palacio, para ser mas específicos en la sala del trono real donde se encontraba el rey , quien le preguntaba sobre el paradero de Palutena y en la sala también se encontraban la Reina, Pit y Raphael, además de algunos soldados

-Se puede saber que hacia en la casa del joven Ariok, junto soldados del reino, joven Raphael-pregunto la reina fingiendo enojo hacia Raphael

-bueno… es que…-comenzó a ponerse nerviosos Raphael

-¿acaso usted le dio permiso de tomar soldados capitán Pit?-pregunto la reina

-No claro que no Su majestad-dijo Pit fingiendo enojo- yo nunca le autorice al joven Raphael que los tomara, ni mucho menos que indagara en su casa de esa forma tan grosera

Ion estaba feliz de que Pit y La reina lo estaban ayudando

-Le ruego me disculpen su alteza no volverá suceder-dijo resignado Raphael

-Siguiendo con el tema, ya que el joven Raphael se tomo la molestia de ir y revisar, por el momento confiare en usted , pero si sabe algo de mi hija…

-le diré en seguida su majestad- dijo Ion completando la frase del Rey

El Rey se levanto de su trono e Ion hizo un reverencia, el rey se dirigió hacia una puerta para ir hacia a otra sala, seguido por La Reina y Pit. Raphael, miraba enojado a Ion mientras ese sonreía satisfecho por su pequeña victoria, cuando vio Raphael que ya no había nadie mas en la sala aparte de Ion, se abalanzo contra el, tomándolo de la capa y acorralándolo contra una pared

-Ni creas que yo me creí esa mentira Ariok

-tu mismo fuiste y revisaste-contesto molesto Ion al mismo tiempo de que zafaba del agarre de Raphael-y si estuviera conmigo aun así no te la daría

-Escúchame bien Ariok, ahora ella me pertenece

-Palutena no es ningún premio, ella no le pertenece a nadie, incluso no me pertenece a mi

- Bien, entonces entrégamela si no te pertenece

-Claro que no , y como te dije no esta conmigo

Raphael se enojo mas y con un rápido movimiento, tomo el brazo de Ion y lo torció hacia atrás y con su brazo, ahorco a Ion, Ion intento zafarse con el brazo que tenia libre, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, Raphael era más fuerte que el

-Escúchame Bien Ariok, por que solo lo diré una vez, mas vale que me des a Palutena

-Tu no la amas-dijo con dificultad Ion- entonces déjala en paz

-Esto no se trata de amor, se trata de poder, cuando yo me case con ella me convertiré en el rey del reino más poderoso y rico del mundo, y no permitiré que un chiquillo como tu lo arruine

-No eres mas que una rata despreciable a la que le interesa el poder

-si, pero seré la rata despreciable mas rica y poderosa del mundo, si he de ser sincero, Palutena no es más que una pieza mas en mi juego, aunque he de decir que esas caderas y esos labios, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad con ella

Ion se enfureció demasiado y movió su cabeza de tal manera que golpeo a Raphael en la cara y este lo soltó al instante y se alejo de el, Raphael miro a Ion, se veía diferente, su mirada ahora estaba llena de odio y ahora el contorno de sus ojos estaba mas negro que nunca dándole una apariencia aterradora.

-Escúchame bien insecto-dijo con voz fría el pelinegro-no dejare que hables así de ella, nunca vuelvas a hablar así de ella

Raphael rió por esa nueva "actitud" de Ion, se limpio el delgado hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

-wow, el niño malo se enfureció, que miedo, pero que crees, ya no puedes hacer nada

-Oye Ion yo…-Pit se detuvo y retrocedió un poco para esconderse detrás de la puerta, para evitar que lo vieran, y observo aquella escena silenciosamente, por fortuna ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de que Pit estaba a punto de entrar a aquella sala , volteo a ver a Ion y al momento de verlo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, observo que de sus manos emanaba energía oscura y su sombra…se movía a pesar que Ion estaba de pie, era como si tuviera vida propia

-Te lo diré de nuevo Ariok, ya no puedes hacer nada

-y que vas a hacer ¿matarme? inténtalo-desafío el pelinegro a Raphael

-no a ti, pero si a esta familia

Ion intento disimular su confusión pero no lo logro, lo que causo que Raphael sonriera triunfante, Raphael saco de entre sus ropas una hermosa piedra de color morado y una pequeña pero bonita botellita de cristal con un liquido de color morado también

-¿Sabes que es esto? –pregunto Raphael- Esto Ion, es uno de los artefactos mas poderosos de mi tierra, con esto tienes acceso a la magia oscura mas poderosa, así que no me retes

Ion se calmo y volvió a ser el de antes, Pit sintió como esa aura oscura desaparecía, Raphael aprovecho y le dio una patada a Ion en la cara mandándolo a volar, Ion se limpio la sangre que le había salido y vio como Raphael salía de la habitación mientras el maldecía en su interior por no poder detenerlo. Pit no sabia que hacer, no tenia pruebas suficientes para culpar a Raphael, además no sabia si Raphael ya se había adelantado a sus planes y estaría tramando algo para culpar a Ion, decidió que lo mejor era ir por Palutena, aunque en su interior sentía que traicionaría a Ion, pero no había mas opción. Salio del castillo y voló hacia la casa de Ion, entro por el patio de atrás y encontró a Palutena leyendo debajo de un árbol, La peliverde sonrío al verlo, pero cambio su sonrisa por preocupación al ver tan triste a Pit.

Pit no tardo mucho en contarle todo, al final la peliverde abrazo a su amigo

-Gracias Pit, pero ahora es mi turno de ayudar a Ion

-¿y que harás?

-por el momento regresar al palacio, ya después me las ingeniare

Palutena siguió hablando con Pit, después de un rato Pit se fue y Palutena regreso a la casa, tomo un libro y su capa, pero antes de irse, se dirigió al estudio de Ion, tomo una hoja de papel, una pluma y la tinta. Se sentó y medito un rato sobre lo que iba a escribirle, por momentos se acercaba a la hoja intentando escribir pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba escribir nada pero por fin después de unos minutos se decidió

_Querido Ion:_

_Lamento mucho que hayas peleado tanto por mi, por nosotros, por nuestro amor, pero lamentablemente ahí muchas personas a las cuales dañaremos si no nos separamos, Pit me a contado sobre la pelea que tuvieron Raphael y tú, sobre sus planes y lo que quiere hacer, y es por eso que decidí volver al castillo, para evitar que Raphael haga una tontería, pero confío plenamente que tu harás algo para vencerlo_

_No importa que tan lejos estemos, ni por cuanto tiempo estemos separados, aunque yo este al lado de Raphael, sabes que en el interior yo siempre estaré de tu lado_

_Con amor_

_Palutena…_

Palutena leyó la carta una vez mas, le dolía haber tomado esa decisión pero tenia que hacerlo si quería proteger a su familia y a sus amigos , además de que también no podía exponer a la gente de su reino, doblo la carta y la dejo sobre el escritorio, salio del estudio, no sin antes mirarlo con algo de tristeza, recordó como pasaban las horas Ion y ella, leyendo o estudiando, platicando sobre algún libro que hayan leído. Bajo por las escaleras pensando en su decisión y se dirigió hacia los establos, miro a los unicornios, y entre ellos estaba el que Pit le había prestado

-hola de nuevo querido amigo-dijo Palutena mientras acariciaba al unicornio

El unicornio se encontraba feliz al ver a Palutena

-Es hora de que volvamos a nuestra prisión, a nuestra realidad, nuestro sueño dorado a terminado y es hora de que despertemos-decía Palutena mientras preparaba al unicornio para montarlo

No tardo mucho en preparase, salio con el unicornio hacia una zona abierta y emprendió el vuelo hacia el palacio, no tardo mucho en llegar pero cuando llego se armo un gran alboroto en el palacio, los soldados la recibieron al instante e hicieron informarle al rey sobre el regreso de su hija, Palutena fue escoltada hasta la sala del trono real, ahí se encontraba su padre que la miraba con enojo, Pit que la miraba con tristeza al igual que la reina, y Raphael que sonreía maliciosamente, el rey dio la orden de que todos los soldados salieran y cuando eso paso, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la chica, levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada ,causando que cayera al suelo, Pit iba ir hacia ella, pero la reina lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la mano, Pit obedeció y simplemente bajo la cabeza

-como te atreves a irte de esa manera-dijo con enojo el rey-¿acaso crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca?

Palutena no contesto, solo miraba al suelo

-¿Dónde estabas?

Palutena siguió sin responder

-¿acaso te fuiste con Ion?

No dijo nada la peliverde, solo seguía ahí en el piso

-¿no piensas responder ? bien, has lo que quieras, pero de ahora en adelante, no podrás salir de tu cuarto, tomaras todas tus clases ahí, comerás ahí, y tendrás prohibido ver a Ion y a Pit

Pit se sorprendió ante la decisión del rey, Palutena solo volteo a ver a Raphael con desprecio y sin decir nada mas, el rey salio de la habitación, seguido por la reina y Pit, que miraron con tristeza a Palutena antes de salir, Raphael se acerco a Palutena lentamente

-¿Te ayudo?-dijo con tono burlón-¿o quieres que le diga a Ion que venga ayudarte?

Palutena simplemente se levanto, se quito el polvo del vestido y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir nada, fue acompañada a su cuarto por 4 guardias , aunque el camino fue corto, para ella fue eterno, pero en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que todo acabaría bien.

Pasaron semanas y no sabia absolutamente nada de Ion y Pit, vivía como prisionera, de hecho ya era una prisionera aunque con lujos, pero ahora estaba limitaba a estar encerrada en su cuarto y solo se habría la puerta cuando su maestra llegaba, le llevaban de comer o cuando su padre iba.

Pero una noche todo cambio….

Palutena estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó que algo golpeaba su ventana, se asomo y vio a Ion junto con Pit, la peliverde sonrío al ver a los dos juntos. Pit tomo a Ion de los brazos voló hacia la ventana y dejo que Ion entrara, Palutena se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso tiernamente, demostrándose todo el cariño que no pudieron demostrarse en esos días que no estuvieron juntos

-Me alegra que estés aquí-dijo con alegría Palutena-sabia que lo resolverías

-a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo Ion abrazando a la peliverde

Palutena se separo un poco de Ion, pero el pelinegro se preocupo al ver a su amada con los ojos llorosos

-que tienes-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro-acaso Raphael te hizo algo?

-no, es que….lo lamento Ion-dijo la peliverde abrazando a Ion-no debí huir así, puse en peligro a mi familia y a ti

Ion solo sonrío y seco las lagrimas de la chica

-No te preocupes más, por que ya nadie nos molestara

La peliverde se sorprendió un poco

-tu y yo nos iremos lejos, donde nadie nos separe-dijo con alegría el chico

- ¿y que ahí con Raphael?, no pienso irme dejando a ese tipo con mi familia

La cara de Ion se volvió seria

-no te preocupes, ya me encargare de el, de momento solo prepárate para irnos

Palutena no pudo decirle mas y solo observo como Ion hacia uso de su agilidad para salir por la ventana, cuando Ion estuvo afuera se dirigió hacia la parte del jardín donde el y Palutena se reunían ,se acerco a una de las paredes y comenzó a tocarla como si buscara algo y al parecer hacía algunos cálculos

-Veo que aun tienes la osadía de venir por aquí

Ion se dio vuelta y vio que Raphael portaba consigo una espada, Ion no dudo ni un segundo y desenvaino

-me alegra que vinieras Ion, me ahorraste mucho trabajo, pero todo acabara aquí joven Ariok

Raphael desenvaino su espada e Ion corrió rápidamente hacia el, Raphael ni se movió pero cuando tuvo a Ion lo suficiente cerca, dio un poderoso tajo vertical con su espada, Ion apenas si logro esquivarlo gracias a que logro saltar hacia un lado, pero en ese momento descuido su defensa, oportunidad que su oponente aprovecho y con otra espada que tenia oculta detrás del el, golpeo al pelinegro causándole una gran herida en el abdomen y mandándolo a volar varios metro lejos, el pelinegro dio un grito ahogado e intento hacer presión en su herida para que no se desangrara demasiado

-eres aun muy tonto Ion-dijo Raphael acercándose a Ion, quien intentaba levantarse-además de muy precipitado y desesperado

Raphael coloco su pie encima de la herida que el había causado y luego hizo presión causando que Ion levantara la cabeza de dolor y con su espada, apunto a la garganta del pelinegro, por mas que Ion intentaba quitarse el pie de Raphael no podía, era mas fuerte que el….

-pobre chico….en verdad me caías bien-dijo el castaño fingiendo un tono amistoso-hasta podrías a ver sido el padrino de la boda

Raphael alzo su espada e iba a ejecutar al pelinegro que tenia bajo su merced, pero no logro cumplir su cometido, Ion logro soltarse y cuando se levanto, tomo su espada y volvió a arremeter hacia Raphael, no dando tiempo ni de defenderse , esta vez Raphael no encontró ni un solo hueco en la defensa de su adversario, así que tuvo que saltar para poder descansar de la lluvia de estocadas que Ion daba, lo que mas le sorprendía era que ahora mucho mas fuerte y rápido que la anterior vez, y que aun con esa herida podía moverse bien .

Ahora que Raphael lo veía bien, se dio cuenta que volvió a cambiar como aquella vez en la sala del trono, era otro ataque de ira, ira que lo volvía mas fuerte, pero su sorpresa se volvió mas grande al ver como la herida ya estaba casi cerrada, ¿Cómo era posible que se haya curado tan rápido?

-vaya..aun piensas dar pelea-dijo Raphael un poco mas relajado-bien, me parece perfecto

Esta vez fue Raphael el que ataco primero, pero Ion solo empezó a recitar algo que su atacante no podía escuchar y de un momento a otro Raphael se detuvo, pero fue en contra de su voluntad

-q..que has hecho….-dijo Raphael intentando moverse

-Dominación…-dijo Ion con un tono sombrío y fúnebre

Ion se acerco a Raphael con lentitud peligrosa, y la oscuridad de la noche le daba una apariencia aun mas peligrosa de lo que ya la tenia, su mano se rodeo de sombras y de ahí salio otra espada, alzo ambas espadas y estaba preparado para matar a su adversario, cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerle intensamente, causando que tirara ambas espadas y que se tirara de rodillas al suelo

-No…basta…cállate….esa maldita voz…..-decía Ion entre dientes

Raphael logro moverse, a causa de que el hechizo de Ion se había debilitado, y este aprovecho para propinarle a Ion una patada, Ion volvió en si y cuando intento atacar lo detuvieron dos guardias

-Ion…-dijo Palutena en voz baja e intento acercarse a el pero dos soldados se lo impidieron

-No has fallado Ion…-dijo el rey mientras se acercaba al pelinegro, al cual ya habían esposado y lo tenían hincado, bajo la merced de dos lanzas-había pensado en perdonarte, pero esa idea ahora se a desvanecido de mi mente

-Y aparte era un traidor mi señor-dijo Raphael mientras sacaba la misma botellita de veneno que anteriormente le había mostrado a Ion-este es un poderoso veneno señor, y se le cayo mientras intentaba matarme

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-Grito Palutena

-Silencio-dijo el rey, mientras tomaba la botella y se la mostraba a Ion- Ah si que, aparte intentabas matarme…¡Llévenselo, será ejecutado mañana por la tarde!

-Pero padre el…..-intento defenderlo la peliverde- el veneno no es de el..¡es de Raphael!

-eso es cierto yo lo vi, el lo tenia-apunto Pit a Raphael, intentando apoyar a Palutena

-Silencio los dos-sentencio el rey-que mas puedo esperar de ti Pit, has caído muy bajo, defendiendo a un criminal

El rey no dijo mas, Palutena volteo a ver a su madre a ver si esta la apoyaba, pero su madre solo bajo la mirada y entro junto con el rey al castillo, la peliverde volteo a ver como se llevaban a Ion, se sintió desvastada en ese momento, su sueño se había desecho y ella no podía hacer nada para apoyar a su amado, pero al menos algo si había que podía hacer, se acerco a Raphael y le propino una tremenda bofetada

-ni creas que vas a ganar-dijo con enojo la peliverde

-no…pero si ya lo hice cielo-contesto cínicamente el chico

Palutena se dirigió muy enojada hacia el castillo, Pit miro con odio a Raphael, y siguió a la peliverde

Raphael espero a que lo dejaran solo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina del palacio, y de ahí tomo una capa de color café y algo gastada del armario de la servidumbre, salio rápidamente del palacio, evitando que los guardias lo vieran.

Se dirigió hasta los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad, y ahí entro en una taberna, todas las miradas se posaron en el y muchas mas cuando se quito la parte de arriba de la capa, dejando notar que era un noble

-pero miren, que tenemos aquí, un niño rico-dijo con burla uno de los tipos que se encontraban en la barra-y a que se debe el honor-

-déjate de estupideces-contesto serio Raphael, causando que el tipo se pusiera a la defensiva-dime…¿te gustaría ganar dinero fácil y rápido?

El hombre sonrío al ver que Raphael sacaba una bolsa de dinero

-muy bien, y a quien debo de matar…

Raphael sonrío al ver que había conseguido lo que quería, se sentó cerca del tipo y converso con el por un buen rato…..

-***-.

-solo otra vez…-decía el pelinegro mientras miraba la luna através de las rejas de los calabozos

-nunca has estado solo….

Ion volteo rápidamente hacia el una de las paredes y ahí vio recargado, a un chico alto, guapo, de tez muy blanca y de hermosos ojos carmesí, cabello negro como la noche que era cubierto por un curioso gorro largo que hacia juego la tunica negra con la que vestía y debajo de esta se notaba una cota metálica

Sus botas de color marrón hacían juego con el cinturón que llevaba, con el cual cargaba una espada, que en ese momento estaba guardada en su vaina y de la cual solo se podía ver la empuñadura de color roja

-me sorprende que diga eso joven Ion-decía el chico mientras se dirigía al susodicho- por que prácticamente nunca a estado solo, siempre ella a estado con usted

¿e..ella?-pregunto Ion-¿a que te refieres?

-A la oscuridad obviamente..o ¿a caso negaras que ella no te acompaña?, por favor..si tu eres su príncipe, como no lo haría…ella es tu humilde servidora

-su….¿príncipe?

-Pero basta de tonterías…..salgamos de aquí

El misterioso pelinegro alzo su mano y un portal oscuro se abrió delante de ellos

-adelante pasa..-dijo el chico

-un momento…no espera, no tengo por que seguirte…ni siquiera se quien eres

-bueno veámoslo desde este punto, tu estas aquí…encerrado y tu querida novia esta afuera, yo en cambio, te doy la oportunidad de salir, así que decide…te quedas o me acompañas

-si pero….

-sabia respuesta-dijo el chico de traje negro mientras tomaba a Ion y lo introducía al portal

Ion no supo como, pero estaba de pie en "aquella habitación" era algo extraño y tétrico a la vez, todo tenia un color morado con algunas manchas negras, debajo de sus pies una gran alfombra de color negro con bordes plateados y al final un hermoso trono de color negro. Era como si solo existiera el lugar en donde se encontraba ese trono, ese gran trono negro y todo lo demás fuera infinito

-listo llegamos-comento el pelinegro-hogar dulce hogar

-donde estamos-pregunto Ion con algo de miedo

-estas de vuelta en casa

Ion voltio a sus espaldas y vio que de las sombras se abría un portal, de el salía una hermosa peliverde, llevaba un bonito y ceñido vestido de color violeta, unas zapatillas, pero lo que mas destacaba era un collar con una hermosa joya roja y un brazalete de oro en forma de víbora que se enroscaba en su brazo.

La acompañaban de dos chicos, uno de cabello rojo, alto y de cuerpo atlético, tez bronceada y de ojos color dorado, vestido con una armadura negra con algunos relieves dorados, unos guantes color marrón que hacían juego con sus botas y una gran capa de color roja

El otro joven de cabello azulado y corto, alto y de tez blanca, ojos de un color verde esmeralda, portaba una gran y pesada armadura negra con relieves plateados, una gran capa de doble color , negra por afuera y roja por dentro, pero a pesar de eso, se movía con sorprendente agilidad y junto con la armadura portaba una sorprendente espada con la hoja de color plateado y de empuñadura color dorada

-no… mi casa es en ángel Land-contesto Ion-esa es mi casa…espera….tu no eres?..ERES LA…!

-Hermana de Palutena-comento la peliverde-si, me da gusto volverte a ver Ion

-Pero…tu., tu estabas,…

-¿perdida? ¿Muerta?..¿Qué tonto rumor esparcieron mis padres para tapar mi escape?-pregunto la peli verde con cierta burla

-¿escape?-pregunto Ion con cierta torpeza

-¡claro!..¿O acaso creíste esos tontos rumores? Y si te preguntas del por que escape fue por una sencilla razón…mi padre, siempre queriendo que todo fuera perfecto, comparándome con Palutena y mi madre…tan inocente y torpe, creyendo que todos son bondadosos, culparía a Palutena.. .pero no, ella es solo una pobre prisionera de ese palacio

Ion solo se quedo callado mientras miraba a la peli verde, Alana, la hermana menor de Palutena, siempre la había considerado una chica tímida y obediente, pero el verla ahí, con esa mirada llena de oscuridad era como ver a otra persona y hasta cierto punto le aterraba

-¿de verdad este es….nuestro príncipe?, no es mas que un simple niño-comento el pelirrojo mientras examinaba a Ion-y ni siquiera tiene idea de quien es

-¿niño?-pregunto indignado Ion-tú debes de ser todo un adulto ¿no? Te aseguro que debes de tener mi edad, y a lo mucho ser un año mayor… ¿y a que te refieres con príncipe?

¿Te aseguraste de que era el Dark Link?-pregunto el peliazul

-no tengo duda de que es el-agrego el pelinegro-Medusa y yo lo vigilamos y si no…compruébalo

El peliazul se acerco un poco a Ion, levanto velozmente la espada y cuando trato de golpear a Ion, una barrera oscura lo protegió

-cierto…Es el-concluyo el peliazul

Ion retrocedió un poco, aun algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¿aun tienes dudas Ganon?-pregunto el pelinegro con cierta burla

-no…pero sigo pensando que es un niño

-debo de estar soñando -susurró el pelinegro-esto no es verdad

-si no fuera verdad, no estarías aquí…yo no estaría aquí-dijo la peliverde

Ion seguía murmurando algo sin hacer caso a la peliverde

-Regrésame a casa-sentencio el pelinegro-regrésame a casa Alana

-primera no vuelvas a llamarme Alana y segunda no puedo llevarte a un sitio donde ya estas

-¡Este no es mi hogar!-grito desesperado el pelinegro –cálmate Ariok…solo es una pesadilla

-te digo que….

-¡No digas mas Alana! Lo dejare claro, no soy esa persona que buscan ni esta es mi casa…¿oíste?

Ion volteo hacia su derecha y se abría otro portal donde salía un chico de cabello negro con algunos mechones grises y blancos, sus ojos eran de color negro, vestía un traje gris y unas hombreras negras, y llevaba un extraño lente de color azul, pero lo que más resaltaba eran las orejas y cola de lobo que tenía

Lo acompañaba un tipo delgado y alto, de tez blanca, pelo castaño y ojos de color negro, vestía de una manera algo peculiar, una playera azul y encima una chaleco de mezclilla algo desgarrado, pantalón morado y unos tenis negros, y llevaba también un casco de motocicleta con unos gogles, pero lo que sorprendió a Ion fue la exagerada cantidad de dulces que cargaba en su brazos

-llegaste a tiempo Wolf- dijo Dark Link-el príncipe llego

Ambos recién llegados voltearon a ver al aludido mientras este los miraba con confusión

-deja de llamarme así por favor-comento Ion en voz baja-no soy un príncipe

El chico con los dulces se acerco a Ion y comenzó a rodearlo mientras lo examinaba

-quieres dejarme en paz-grito el pelinegro al ver que lo examinaban

-eres raro…para ser nuestro príncipe

-¿raro? ¿me lo dice el tipo que come una montaña de dulces? Y ya dije que no soy un príncipe

Ion se alejo de ese grupo y se sentó en aquel trono

-Estoy muerto..esa es la única explicación-decía Ion mientras se miraba las manos-Raphael me mato y por eso…

Al pronunciar ese nombre comenzó a llenarse de odio..el solo recordarlo causaba que surgiera esa gran necesidad de matarlo y eso fue lo que noto Alana….

La peliverde se acerco a Ion y se arrodillo frente a el

-¿Quieres salvarla no es así?

Ion solo se limito a levantar la cabeza y mirarla con confusión

-como lo sabes…

-Por que la oscuridad nos lo dice, nos dice la enorme necesidad que tienes de matar a ese..

-No-se levanto el pelinegro-no creo en nada de esto y ni lo hare…si solucionare este problema será a mi manera

-¿y como lo harás?- pregunto el peliazul-Cuando Dark Link te encontró no estabas en la mejor situación y tampoco eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a ese tipo

Ion sintió como si lo golpearan en la boca del estomago y sacándole todo el aire, el chico a pesar de que no lo conocía sabia que tenia razón, no tenia ni el poder ni la fuerza para enfrentar a Raphael, no podía contar con la ayuda de Pit ni de Palutena y mucho peor era que ahora tenia al rey en su contra…

Pero…¿que iba a hacer?

No podía quedarse ahí sentado y con los brazos cruzados observando como le arrebataban todo lo que amaba, trato de caminar pero de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza se hacia presente

Cerro los ojos a causa del dolor y vio varias imágenes…el cubierto de sangre, Raphael muerto, Angel Land destruido, el con alas negras y acompañado de esas personas que tenia al frente, abrió los ojos de golpe y movió la cabeza como tratando de alejar esas imágenes de su mente

Dark Link se acerco a Ion y abrió un portal cerca de el

-De nada sirve seguirte engañándote tu sabes perfectamente de que hablamos y puede que aun no estés listo y no sea el momento-dijo mientras veía Ion a los ojos-pero deja de seguir negándolo, tu sabes perfectamente quien eres

-Ion Ariok Khadein-contesto el muchacho, aunque al decir su nombre no se sintió tan seguro-un simple noble

-No- le increpó Dark a Ion-tu eres el príncipe de la oscuridad y aunque no te guste tendrás que aceptarlo

Dark tomo a Ion de la camisa y lo arrojo al portal, y habiendo pasado el joven ,el portal se cerro

-¿No crees que exageraste?-pregunto el chico con orejas de lobo-Lo vas a asustar

-Se le pasara, además pronto lo aceptara

Dark extendió los brazos para estirarse un poco y un portal se abrió frente a él, por donde cruzaron el y sus compañeros

Ion despertó a causa del gran dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, al tratar de levantarse un dolor en su pierna se lo impidió, se toco la frente, de donde provenía otro dolor y vio que un hilito de sangre corría por su frente, su ropa estaba sucia, húmeda y desgarrada, la capa que tanto le gustaba estaba rasgada y llena de polvo, sé froto un poco los ojos para despertarse y se dio cuenta de que muy cerca de el había algo muy brillante, volteo y vio una gran casa en llamas, la luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos, miro hacia los lados y vio los cuerpos de sus sirvientes esparcidos por el piso como muñecos, destrozados y amontonados, las sirvientas..algunas de ellas desnudas, otras con la ropa hecha jirones y otras sobre grandes charcos de sangre.

Se levanto haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía y se acerco más a la mansión, estaba confundido ,aterrado y desorientado, se tapo la boca para no dejar escapar un grito de terror, sentía nauseas por el olor a carne y pelo quemado, pero aun mas por ver toda esa escena

-Por fin apareció el muchacho

Ion volteo y vio sentado sobre el piso a un tipo alto y fornido, de pelo largo, chino y de color caoba, ojos negro y ropa obscura, portaba consigo una gran espada, la cual apoyo en el piso para levantarse, lo acompañaban otras cinco personas mas, a los cuales no pudo reconocer ya que iban tapadas por unas oscuras capas.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-pregunto el hombre con cierta burla y dejando mirar una sonrisa de lo mas sádica-No sabes lo horrible que fue el haberla quemado

Ion retrocedió un poco, nunca había tenido miedo, pero en ese momento realmente sentía un gran pánico

-No lo tomes personal chico, fue simplemente por trabajo, tu sabes…Debes de hacer cualquier cosa para ganarte el pan

Ion se tiro al suelo de rodillas, tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos, pero aunque trataba de hablar no podía, sentía como si un gran huracán estuviera en su interior, tantas emociones al mismo tiempo…

Odio, tristeza, miedo, confusión, desesperación….

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de su garganta no salio palabra alguna, el pelinegro estaba tan conmocionado que no sabia que hacer o decir

-bueno…es una lastima…pero trabajo es trabajo

El hombre de cabello chino alzo su espada para disponerse a matar al pelinegro que estaba enfrente de el pero algo lo detuvo

_Evare einim airet…_

La espada del hombre salio volando e Ion seguía arrodillado y con la cabeza baja, murmuraba algo pero en un idioma que no reconocía su atacante

-pero como demonios…..

_Aethin tseh bloret ruh..._

EL sujeto comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, después por la boca y ojos, grito de dolor, por lo que alerto a sus compañeros, se acercaron a el y vieron horrorizados lo que sucedía

-este tipo es un demonio-declaro horrorizado uno de los tipos que acompañaban al recién asesinado

-Estupideces….solo es un truco barato de magia-decía un tipo gordo y calvo, mientras desenfundaba su espada y se acerco a Ion

Ion se levanto algo tambaleante ,pero aun sin levantar la cabeza, su cabello negro y largo le tapaba el rostro.

Aquel corpulento hombre ataco a Ion y lo atravesó limpiamente con la espada por el estomago, el pelinegro no hizo ningún movimiento, ruido o expresión, simplemente se quedo ahí parado y con los brazos extendidos a los costados, dejando que su camisa blanca se tiñera de color carmesí a causa de la hemorragia

-¿ves? No es un demonio-decía aquel tipo mientras soltaba la espada y la dejaba incrustada en el estomago del muchacho-un demonio…si como no

El pelinegro levanto una mano y la coloco sobre la empuñadura de la espada, las 5 personas que lo miraban se quedaron atónitos ante esa acción, pero aun mas sorprendente fue lo siguiente que hizo, comenzó a retirar la espada de su estomago lentamente e igual que la vez anterior sin ningún ruido o expresión de dolor. Cuando saco toda la espada la acerco a su boca, y con la lengua comenzó a lamer el filo de la espada llena de sangre, sin hacerse ningún corte en la lengua ni ninguna expresión de asco, Pero al contrario de el, sus observadores tuvieron que reprimirse para no vomitar ante tal acto tan sádico

Cuando termino su desagradable acción ,el pelinegro con la otra mano la paso por su cabello para acomodárselo hacia atrás, abrió los ojos y dejo ver esa aterradora, sádica y despiadada mirada, aquellos ojos verdes que alguna vez expresaron amor, alegría y cariño ahora no mostraban rastro alguno de su anterior dueño

-Veo que siguen aquí, otros ya hubieran corrido-dijo el pelinegro con voz fría y afilada-y siéntanse afortunados de ser los que verán el despertar del príncipe de la oscuridad

Los otros 4 que aun tenían espadas las desenvainaron rápidamente y atacaron sin pensarlo dos veces, al muchacho

Ion extendió un brazo al frente con la mano cerrada en puño y una sombra comenzó a rodarlo. Ion abrió lentamente su mano y la sombra se expandió sobre los hombres que trataban de atacarlo, Ion cerro su mano nuevamente y esta vez la sombra encerró a sus atacantes dentro de una esfera de sombras, Ion apretó mas la mano y sangre comenzó a derramarse de la sombra, Ion bajo la mano y la sombra desapareció dejando caer los cuerpos de los 5 hombres ya muertos

-Que horror…mancharon mi camisa con su asquerosa y repugnante sangre-murmuraba el pelinegro con cierta indignación-y era mi camisa favorita

Ion volteo al escuchar a alguien aplaudir y vio que un portal se abría a unos cuantos metros frente a el y de ese portal salían 6 personas

-veo que ya te diste cuenta de quien eres en realidad-hablo Dark Link mientras se acercaba a Ion, era el quien estaba aplaudiendo-y solo necesitaste un pequeño motivo

-y esto… apenas es el comienzo-Ion alzo su mano y desde ella surgieron varias sombras que lo cubrieron totalmente, cuando estas se disiparon mostraron la nueva vestimenta de Ion

Era una hermosa armadura de color negro, pechera, hombreras, rodilleras y protectores para los brazos, todos de un hermoso color negro con bordes de color plateado, en el pechera había un pequeño símbolo de color plateado de una luna menguante y debajo había enredaderas y rosas

llevaba una capa de color negra con algunos detalles en color plateado, botas negras que contrastaban con su pantalón blanco.

-No se te ve mal-comento la peli verde mientras los demás se acercaban-y dime.. .cuales son tur órdenes príncipe..

Ion se adelantó un poco y miro hacia el hermoso y tranquilo castillo, se incoó para tocar el suelo y al tocarlo comenzaron a salir millones de monstruos de entre las sombras de gran variedad.

-iremos por mi amada y a invitar a los demás a mi boda...claro está que también hare que Raphael ensordezca con sus propios gritos del dolor que le causare

Ion se dio media vuelta y delante de él comenzó a salir un enorme, magnifico y poderoso dragón de color negro con una montura dorada, el nuevo príncipe dio un salto y monto rápidamente a la bestia, tomo las riendas y emprendió el vuelo hacia el castillo mientras destruía todo a su paso con su fuego.

No tardaron en seguirlo los demás, se fusionaron con las sombras y siguieron a su señor.

Ahora Ion estaba siendo dominado totalmente por la oscuridad y tenía sed de venganza y no se iba a calmar hasta que todos aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarlo fueran eliminados…


	19. Cap 8: El gran torneo 7ma parte

Las explicaciones las daré hasta el final xD

* * *

-no te escucho Raphael…por favor repíteles a sus majestades quien fue el que quemo mi casa?

Ion jalo más del cabello al pobre de Raphael, lo que estaba haciendo Ion realmente ya era una monstruosidad, había desbastado ya la mitad del pueblo y las bestias aún seguían destruyendo y surgiendo de los portales oscuros que el había creado, Ion y los demás habían ido al castillo y realizado una masacre con los guardias…soldados esparcidos por todos lados como simple basura e incluso algunos habían sido destazados como simples trozos de carne

Ahora Ion había encerrado a Raphael y a los reyes en la sala del trono mientras que ambas puertas se encontraban custodiadas por sus compañeros, ambos reyes sentados en sus tronos mientras eran sujetados por sombras

-vamos Raphael no tengo tu tiempo tengo que asistir a mi boda la cual tu retrasaste-

Ion lo arrojo boca abajo hacia el suelo para luego aplastar su cabeza con su pie causando que Raphael gritara de dolor

-Te duele? Pues a Palutena y a mí nos dolió más separarnos a causa de tu impertinencia

-fui...fui…yo... yo ...contrate mercenarios…para.. asustarte...-dijo Raphael con dificulta-no ...no ...quería que...se pasarán…

Ion retiro su pie y se arrodilló junto a el..

-Gracias-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Se levantó y se dirigió a la mitad de la sala donde ambos reyes lo miraban aterrados…

-ven como yo siempre fui la mejor opción para ella? yo siempre trate de ser lo mejor para Palutena …Pero usted señor rey...siempre despreciándome…

-eso..-eso no es cierto-contesto el rey aterrado-siempre...siempre te quise como a un hijo…

-NO MIENTA!-Grito furioso Ion y luego esbozo una sonrisa-pero no se preocupe no le haré daño, gracias Raphael …me fuiste de ayuda..

Un remolino de sombras se empezó a formar debajo de Raphael y se extendió hasta el techo donde se formaron unos picos, las sombras tomaron a Raphael y lo elevaron hasta el techo donde sufrió una rápida muerte clavado en esas estacas, la sangre comenzó a derramarse cayendo unas gotas sobre la cara de la reina que grito de terror al instante, Ion se limpió una gota que tenía en la mejilla y la observo con fascinación…

-no es lindo? Un perfecto tono rojo

Y en ese instante las sombras devoraron a ambos reyes dándole fin a sus vidas...

Ion se acercó a un trono formado por sombras donde se encontraba una Palutena inconsciente, se arrodilló y con suma delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de su amada

-ahora nadie…absolutamente nadie... Podrá separarnos 

* * *

Y eso fue lo último que podía recordar Ion…de ahí todo se volvió nubloso y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que solo eran recuerdos, se encontraban en la azotea del edificio smash aun cubierto por la capa y había logrado capturar a casi todo el equipo excepto a Pit y Ike que no le preocupaban ya que Medusa había convocado nuevamente un ciclope y ya todos sus guerreros estaban con él.  
Zelgius, Gannon, Wario, Wolf, Metaknight y Bowser estaban con Ion esperando alguna orden de su lider

y que era de nuestro equipo? Se encontraban atados y sin armas, la pregunta era porque no los habían matado?

-No te será tan fácil Ion-decía con furia Snake

Ion quien se encontraba observando el caos de la ciudad volteo al ver al jefe de los escuadrones

-vaya! Tienes el honor de conocer mi nombre Snake

-Ya te vencieron una vez, podrán una segunda

-eso lo dudo mucho-decía entre risas Ion-te recuerdo que esta vez ellos no están aquí solo míralos-señalo al grupo-solo son unos niños

Todos estaban confundidos, aterrados y no entendía mucho el por qué su jefe hablaba de esa manera, quien era esa persona que ahora los dominaba? Si bien tenían una pequeña noción de lo que le estaba sucediendo debido a lo que Kirby les había contado pero aun no estaban preparados 

* * *

Pit que se había escapado de Ike se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de un rio, se miraba en el reflejo del agua, se encontraba con la mirada perdida y con los hombros caídos, había tratado ya al menos unas cinco veces de arrancarse las alas pero cada que lo intentaba una especie de campo las protegía, además de eso sentía el remordimiento de haber abandonado cobardemente a su grupo

-soy un monstruo- decía para sí mismo el castaño-supongo que por eso me abandonaron

-Cómo puedes decir eso!

Pit se sobresaltó y casi se cae al rio al escuchar esa voz, volteo rápidamente y vio a una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y muy bonita acercase a el, llevaba entre los brazos una pequeña tina con medicamentos y vendas, al darse cuenta Pit de la intención de la chica trato de salir corriendo pero el dolor no se lo permitía

-Tu eres un héroe y nadie me puede decir lo contrario

Pit se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero rápidamente se puso serio

-Tu no me conoces, aléjate de mi por favor

-Te conozco y te conozco bien, además tus ojos son tan puros y solo alguien tan bueno puede tenerlos así

-No te confíes por algo tan superficial como eso

-Está bien pero para mí sigues siendo un héroe

Aquella chica se arrodillo junto a Pit y saco algunos botellas y vendas, trato de tocar las alas de Pit pero este se alejó de inmediato

-Por qué no te vas? No te das cuenta que soy una especie de monstruo?

-Los monstruos no tienen alas de ángeles

Pit se quedó callado

-acaso haz visto un ángel?

-y tú a un monstruo?

-si lo acabo de ver

-y tenía alas blancas como los ángeles?

-No…

Le había vuelto a ganar

-No merezco ser curado, soy un cobarde, abandone a todos por culpa de mi egoísmo

-entonces soluciónalo

-No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil! Tú no eres la que se enfrenta a esas bestias

-pero si tienes esas alas debe ser por algo muy importante

-Estas alas solo me han traído problemas igual que hace dos años,

La chica se detuvo un momento esperando a ver si Pit comentaba algo mas

-Hace dos años…ese incendio fue por mi culpa-la chica lo miro sorprendida-si yo no hubiera estado ahí esas personas no hubieran tratado de matarme y no hubieran causado ese alboroto…creo que era mejor dejarme morir ese momento, estas alas solo traen desgracia, no son las alas de un ángel

Pit no pudo continuar por que la chica lo había abofeteado, este se quedó atónito y vio como la joven lo miraba furioso

-Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera! darte por vencido tan fácil! Hace dos años tu salvaste a muchas personas

-Lo hice para no sentir culpa por lo que paso-contesto avergonzado Pit

-En serio fue por eso? Por qué te mientes a ti mismo?

Era cierto, se mentía así mismo, no podía culparse por lo que paso ese día, el solo corría tratando de escapar de las sombras hasta que una luz lo cegó totalmente y cuando despertó se encontró con ese incendio y el hecho de que ya no tenía esas alas, su memoria era borrosa y penso que era un sueño ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así

-Listo! Termine

Pit no se había dado cuenta que ya tenía las alas vendadas y varios rapones que tenía la chica los había limpiado y cubierto

-por qué lo hiciste?

-Se dice gracias

-gracias-dijo Pit algo avergonzado por su modales-pero sigo sin entender por qué

-Hace dos años tú me salvaste del incendio, ahora quiero pagártelo, sé que no es mucho pero realmente quiero agradecértelo, realmente tu eres un héroe, fuiste un ángel para mí en ese momento, sin ti no estaría viva

Pit se quedó callado observando esa chica, sinceramente no recordaba mucho de ese incendio solo el hecho que despertó y era como si hubiera nacido, pero aquella chica había hecho que retomara su camino, el porqué se convirtió en parte del escuadrón y que si había podido enfrentar a Medusa gracias a esas alas lo haría de nuevo para salvar a sus amigos y su ciudad

-Posiblemente no te acuerdas de mí, había muchas personas y tú las ayudaste a todas y trate de encontrarte para agradecerte…pero nunca supe tu nombre, lo que si es que no tuve duda que tu eras un héroe destinado a proteger la ciudad

-Pit, mucho gusto-sonrió el ángel extendiendo su mano-te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste…

-Ana, mi nombre es Ana

-Te lo agradezco mucho-Pit le sonrió y luego se levantó del césped-es hora de volver

Pit intento nuevamente volar y no tardo mucho aunque no tenía un control total de ellas, se dirigió a la ciudad ,debía detener a ese monstruo y ayudar a sus amigos 

* * *

-bah que fastidio ese estúpido ángel se me escapo…

-Pero al menos podremos destruir a la ciudad

Dark Link y Alana estaba sentados en el hombro del ciclope, estaban tan felices como cuando a un niño chiquito le das un juguete nuevo

-Hey tarados!

Ambos voltearon hacia el piso al reconocer la voz

-Ike-dijo Dark Link mientras que de un salto bajaba del ciclope-sí que eres un tarado

El peli azul disparo contra el sin ninguna duda pero ninguna bala fue capaz de tocarlo por el escudo de sombras que el pelinegro formaba

-jajajajaja en serio crees que algo así me va a dañar?

Ike estaba realmente molesto así que decidió atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, primero trato de darle un puñetazo pero fácilmente Dark lo esquivo así como los siguiente, Dark y Alana se reían ante el esfuerzo de Ike

-gasta tu energía todo lo que quieres-decía Dark con burla- nada de lo que intentes me dañara

Ike seguía intentando golpearlo alternando entre patadas y puñetazos y a pesar de que Ike era bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a su entrenamiento nada de lo que hacía lograba tocarlo. Dark ya harto de ese estúpido juego decidió atacar proporcionándole un puñetazo que lo lanzo de espaldas, la fuerza de Dark había aumentado bastante.

-bien Ike..se acabó-Dark se sentó sobre él y lo tomo de la camisa para golpearlo en la cara-pero creo que jugare un poco más

Dark estaba golpeando a Ike en la cara sin piedad alguna y este tan confiado que se descuidó e Ike logro golpearlo en la cara y quitárselo de encima, el pelinegro estaba furioso, noto un líquido cálido en su mejilla lo que causo que se llevara la mano a la mejilla y noto como tenía una cortada, Miro a Ike con una sonrisa triunfante ay vio que en la mano tenía un vidrio roto

-lo siento-dijo Ike con burla  
-ESTA LA PAGARAS CARO GAWAIN!

Dark está totalmente fuera de sí, tomo su espada y se abalanzo contra Ike, sabía que posiblemente lo mataría pero no escaparía no sería un cobarde, a escasos centímetros de ellos un rayo azul se interpuso

-Tu aquí?!  
-Me extrañabas Dark Link?

Ike se quedó atónito al ver frente a él un chico de cabello lazul, pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y con el uniforme de ellos, nunca lo había visto antes pero estaba seguro que él debía saber sobre todo este alboroto

-Esta no es tu pelea Sonic…muévete

-pelearas con alguien en desventaja?-sonrió con burla-sí que eres débil

Al escuchar estas palabras Dark ataco al instante 

* * *

-Wario…ve con Metaknight y Bowser a colocar la bomba y cuando acaben regresen a nuestro mundo

Wario sonrió con malicia y subió a la nave de Bowser y se alejaron hacia el centro de la ciudad seguidos por Metaknight

Ion observo al grupo y le sonrió

-Si tan solo no se hubieran puesto en mi camino ustedes no pagarían las consecuencias y saben… me da algo de lastima el hecho de que tengo que matarlos…pero alégrense! Su muerte no será en vano…al menos podre estar con Palutena

Ion desenfundo su espada y estaba a punto de atacar a Peach cuando un disparo se interpuso entre los dos, Ion sonrió y volteo a ver a su atacante que era Pit quien recién había llegado

-Nos volvemos a ver Pit y es una lástima que no me recuerdes

-Quien eres

Ion solo suspiro y se quitó la capucha dejando en ver finalmente su rostro, Pit lo miro fijamente esos ojos verdes y ese cabello negro le eran sumamente familiares

-I..Ion-pronuncio levemente el angel

-Me da gusto verte Pit-sonrio el aludido

Era tan irónico el cómo esa sonrisa tan noble y dulce ocultaba a lo que podía llamarse demonio

-Liberalos!

-No puedo…los necesito muertos, pero sabes…yo no tuve la culpa de que todo esto pasara, si tu me hubieras ayudado, si no hubieras interferido-comenzaba a decir Ion con enojo y arrastrando las palabras-estariamos ella y yo juntos…-empezaban a emanar sombras de los pies del pelinegro-Yo...yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz

Todos comenzaron a tener miedo al ver como empezaban a emanar sombras de Ion, sin duda era alguien de temer

-No entiendo bien de que me hablas, pero te aseguro que si te dañe tratare de reparar el daño

Ion se sorprendio y las sombras se detuvieron por un momento

-Tratare en todo lo posible por ayudarte…

Ion comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y las sombras salieron como picos del suelo tratando de matar a Pit pero este por fortuna logro escaparlos

-Crees jajajaja que todavía había solución-decía entre risas el pelinegro-ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Ion desenfundo su espada y ataco a Pit, el ángel confiado de que podía volar se elevó pero para su sorpresa también Ion podía hacerlo así que no logro escapar del ataque de él y cayo lastimado sobre el piso de la azotea

-Pit! Despierta-grito Marth-  
-No te mueras Pit-grito Zelda con desesperación

Ion toco de nuevo el suelo y estaba preparado para asesinar a Pit cuando una luz resplandeció enfrente de el

-Que acaso Palutena no tiene algo mejor?

Entre Pit e Ion se encontraba Kirby sosteniendo el arco de Pit que se lo entrego al instante

-No me hagas esto más difícil Pit-decía con fastidio Ion

-Te lo agradezco Kirby

-Vamos Pit no puedes

Pit se levantó y coloco el arco como si tensara la cuerda y al instante se formó una flecha de luz

-Realmente te atreverás a dispararle a nuestro señor-Zelgius se acercó hacia Zelda y la amenazo con su espada-yo lo pensaría dos veces

-Pues yo no lo pensaría!

Zelgius se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar recibir una patada de Falco en la cara, este retrocedió un poco a causar del dolor, habían logrado desatarse y como sus armas estaban amontonadas sobre la azotea lograron tomarlas, pero aun así no eran rivales para ellos

-vaya…tienen valor todavía-dijo con seriedad Ion-mátenlos

Wolf se abalanzo rápidamente hacia Fox, kirby comenzó atacar a Gannon mientras que Zelgius aun molesto por el golpe atacaba a falco

-Link! Salgan del edificio! Ya!-gritaba Snake a su grupo

-pero…

-Muevanse!

Link se puso serio y guardo su arma

-Ya lo oyeron! Muévanse- Link tomo de la mano a Zelda y comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo

Wolf trato de impedírselo pero Fox comenzó a lanzarle una serie de patadas que si se distraía podrían costarle

-Tu pelea es conmigo Wolf

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento 

* * *

Sonic era demasiado rápido para Dark pero esquivarlo no haría que ganara la batalla, ahora se encontraban los dos escondidos en los escombros, Alana observaba algo aburrida ya sentada en una montón de escombros, había decidido no seguir jugando con el ciclope hasta que Dark volviera con ella

-Tienes un plan?-pregunto Sonic a Ike-porqué me encantaría escucharlo

-Eso intento

-Ven pequeño erizo-dark destruyo con una de sus esferas oscuras una gran roca-esto no te dolerá-

Sonic decidió atacar a Dark pero su puño fue detenido por la espada

-Se acabó el juego

Dark tenía lista una esfera negra entre sus manos y estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando fue embestido por Ike haciendo que cayeran y que la espada saliera volando

-Ahora! Atácalo!

Sonic salto y estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Dark Link logro soltarse y esquivarlo por muy poco

-Con que quieren jugar sucio…perfecto para mi mejor

Dark tomo de nuevo su espada y comenzó a lanzar tajos con ella para Sonic no fue nada difícil esquivarlos pero recibió daño cuando Dark saco una esfera negra y la lanzo contra el causando de Sonic y Ike salieran volando estampándose contra una pared

-Si…si esto…sigue así... nos matara-decía Ike tratando de levantarse

-No quería utilizarlo pero no me queda opción

Sonic saco de la bolsa de su pantalón un brazalete dorado que tenía incrustado 7 gemas, Ike lo miro decepcionado

-Una pulsera?

-No juzgues sin saber

Sonic se colocó el brazalete y un aura color dorado comenzó a cubrirlo y las puntas de su cabello se tornaron de color dorado

Sonic corrió pero ahora había una gran diferencia, su velocidad había aumentado por mucho y ahora tanta velocidad y fuerza destruían lo que estaba a su paso, Sonic lanzo un puñetazo hacia Dark y este levanto una barrera de oscuridad para defenderse, pero se confió demasiado y no pudo hacer nada cuando la barrera se rompió y el golpe fue directamente contra la cara de Dark Link mandándolo lejos

-Dark!-Grito asustada Alana-Me las pagaras Sonic!

-No te metas-salió de entre los él pelinegro-esta es mi pelea 

* * *

-Link debemos hacer algo-Zelda bajaba rápidamente las escaleras mientras que los demás lo seguían-

-Y lo haremos! Iremos al hangar! Debemos detener a Wario!

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y no tardaron en llegar al hangar, subieron a la nave y Marth encendió rápidamente la nave

-Sera mejor que la dirijas tu Samus- Marth le cedió el lugar a la rubia

No tardaron mucho en despegar y fijar su destino, los demás tomaron sus lugares y prepararon sus armas

-Pero que podemos hacer-pregunto Peach con algo de nervios-Ese chico dragon y el chico murciélago no son normales

-Pero debemos intentarlo-Contesto decidido Mario lo que causo que algunos se sorprendieran por la actitud de su amigo, Mario era un buen policía, era tranquilo y valiente pero nunca lo habían visto tan decidido como ese momento

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro de la ciudad y efectivamente habían colocado una bomba…pero no era cualquier bomba, esta era exageradamente grande y formaba una esfera oscura mientras que el reloj iba en retroceso

-Bienvenidos bobos….este es el inicio del fin-grito Wario al ver bajarlos de la nave-y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo

Mario y Luigi trataron de dispararle a Wario pero este los embistió rápidamente haciendo que tuvieran que esquivarlo, Bowser comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego contra los chicos y MetaKnight solamente retrocedió un poco, Marth y Link se colocaron frente a Bowser y Mario y Luigi se encargarían de Wario

-Samus encárguense de la bomba-Link y yo distraeremos a este tipo

Samus corrió hacia la bomba pero Metaknight se interpuso aunque no la amenazo con su espada, Samus, Zelda y Peach apuntaron hacia el por si se atrevía a atacar, pero este fue embestido por Roy haciendo que rodaran por el suelo

-Corre samus!-grito Roy que estaba sobre Metaknight

-No me dejas más opción-Metaknight desenfundo su arma y ataco a Roy-No debieron interferir

Roy comenzó a disparar pero cada disparo era cubierto por la espada de MetaKnight

-Charizard lanza llamas!

Ash había sacado a su pokemon charizar para defender a Roy

-Gracias Ash  
Ash saco otra pokebola y se la dio a Roy

-Espero sepas usarla

-Te mostrare

Roy lanzo la pokebola y de este salio un Squartle

-Chorro de aqua!-ordeno Roy al pokemon  
-lanzallamas de nuevo charizar!-grito Ash a su pokemon

Ambos ataques se combinaron haciendo que Metaknight tuviera que formar un escudo con sus alas para reducir un poco el daño

Mario y Luigi la tenían algo difícil contra Wario por que a pesar de no tener algún poder su fuerza era demasiada, con un solo puñetazo podía dejar una gran marca en la tierra 

* * *

-De nada te servirá solo usar ese arco Pit

-Al menos lo seguiré intentando Ion

Las Peleas en el edificio Smash aún seguían, Snake ayudaba a Kirby en su pelea contra Gannon, Falco no daba lugar a Zelgius y Wolf no perdía momento para atacar a Fox

-Pero antes de que mueran…quiero mostrarles algo

Ion alzo su mano y un portal obscuro se abrió arriba de ellos absorbiéndolos dentro de él, lo mismo paso en la zona donde estaba Ike con Sonic, Dark y Alana, todos se encontraban ahora en el centro de la ciudad, las chicas retrocedieron de la bomba cuando vieron que el portal se abría

volvieron a reagruparse en dos grupos, el grupo de Ion y el grupo de Snake, era un alivio ver que Ike seguía con vida y que Pit había regresado

-Ike-grito contenta Samus al ver a su compañero

-lamento haberlos preocupado-contesto Ike sonriendo

-Quien es el?-pregunto Peach al ver al recién llegado con orejas azules

-lamento haberte dejado Ike

-tranquilo, me alegra que regresaras Pit

-Creo que las explicación y las disculpas serán después chicos-termino Snake colocándose al frente

Ion dio un paso al frente y señalo la bomba

-Ni se esfuercen por desactivarlo, su tecnología va más allá de la de este mundo y no traten de escapar ya que es capaz de destruir esta dimensión

El escuadrón B se tensó ante tal comentario que podían hacer contra algo asi? Y lo que antiguamente era el equipo A solo comenzó a reírse al notar el miedo de sus adversarios

-Siempre hay una solución

Pit dio un paso al frente y una luz blanca comenzó a emanar de el haciendo que tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos ante tal brillo, Ion alzo una barrera oscura para cubrir a los suyos y cuando la luz desapareció dejo ver a un nuevo Pit, vestido con una toga blanca y de adornos dorados, hombreras y casco color plata con algunos adornos dorados y gemas rojas, el casco tenia alas blancas adornado los lados y el arco ahora era más grande que antes, ahora calzaba unas botas de color plata con unas gemas rojas y alas haciendo juego con el casco.

Pit coloco sus brazos como cuando tensaba la cuerda del arco y una flecha de color dorada apareció y salió disparada hacia Ion, fue tan rápida que no pudo evitarla y causo una cortada en su mejilla aunque la flecha no iba hacia el sino a la bomba, al impactarse una luz blanca cubrió la bomba y Kirby rápidamente devoro la bomba causando que el antiguo equipo A se molestara

-Eres un-Alana estaba furiosa e iba a convocar a sus bestias cuando Ion la detuvo

-Felicidades Pit…pasaste la primera prueba-pero esto no acaba aquí…a su tiempo nos volveremos a cer

Pit y su equipo se prepararon nuevamente para pelear, Ion alzo su mano y lanzo una esfera de oscuridad hacia la tierra causando un estallido y levantando una cortina de polvo

Cuando se disipo Ion y su equipo ya no estaba, las nubes negras que habían sobre ellos se habían disipado, Kirby y Sonic formaron una barrera para protegerlos a todos así que seguían con vida

-Se…fueron?-pregunto Peach con temor a que la respuesta fuera no

-Por el momento si

Se miraron unos a otros, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, algunos tenían heridas leves y muchos de ellos estaba muy sucios al ver que ya no estaba la amenaza comenzaron a reír y a festejar

-Ya chicos – dijo Snake serio en voz alta- Recuerden que esto apenas comienza

-Tiene razón comandante-Continuo Fox-pero al menos de les un momento de felicidad

-Creo que tienes razón-sonrio Snake-pero no se confíen

-Claro que no! Para la siguiente estaremos preparados-Decia Link mientras cerraba su puño y lo golpeaba contra la palma de su otra mano-Kirby nos preparara, cierto?

-No nos rendiremos tan fácil!-continuo Marth

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste Pit!-grito Zelda emocionada

Pit?

Comenzaron a buscarlo desesperadamente y a gritar su nombre al ver que no respondia

-Y si esta muerto!?

-No digas eso Peach

-no puede estar muerto-grito Roy-Pit!

-calmence chicos-Ordeno Snake- lo encontraremos! Pit no esta muerto!

Y asi comenzó la búsqueda de su amigo entre los escombros de la ciudad 

* * *

-TAN CERCA QUE ESTUVIMOS!

Alana estaba furiosa y pateo a un pequeño monstruo de un solo ojo que servían como sirvientes

-Calma medusa…No hay por qué exaltarse...apenas empieza

-Me sorprende que estés feliz y tranquilo Ion

-Y por qué no estarlo Zelgius?

Ion chasqueo sus dedos y del suelo comenzaron a elevarse unas sombras que dejaron a descubierto el cuerpo de Pit inconsciente 

* * *

*se escuchan trompetas*

mi regreso triunfal! Ok no...pero si..ya volvi

lamento muchísimo tanta espera..se que no tengo perdón pero créanme son demasiadas cosas pero ya estoy de vuelta

espero que les agrade el capítulo que sean lo que esperaban(a mi me agrado mucho el resultado)  
y pues ahora vamos para adelante

Subire ilustraciones de los personajes, ire respondiendo dudas y esperen noticias que nuevos personajes de nuevos videojuegos aparecerán

sobre las preguntas ire respondiendo sus dudas cada capitulo asi que ya no hay fecha limite cuando quieran recibire sus preguntas

Ok responderé rápido unas cuantas(si no ves tu pregunta aquí no te desanimes,la responderé a la siguiente)

1.-Por que mario,wario son delgados y sin bigote/Gannondorf es guapo/ Sonic,metaknight/bowser son gijinkas?

R: Soy muy estética para las cosas,me gustan los personajes guapos,bonitos y asi es con muchas cosas,creo que a nadie le molesta pero algunos se les hace raro,no quiero sonar grosera pero me gusta asi tenerlos en mi fi

2.- ¿seguira ZDH con este genial fanfic? (yo espero que si)

R:Claro que si! Esto apenas comienza!

3.- cual es tu personaje favorito de Super Smash Bros?

En si no tengo uno XD pero podría decir que los swordmaster (link,roy,marth,ike,pit,metaknight)

4.- ¿cual es mejor mascota, un perro o un gato?

Link:Perro  
Zelda: gato  
Samus: Metroid!

o.o!

5.-por que tardaste tanto y reeditaste los primero capítulos.

R: por que se nota el cambio de escritura de cuando tenia 14 años (empece el fic en el 2007) ahora que tengo 20 años

6.- A todos: Como pueden vivir en una casa tan pequeña?

en realidad viven asi:

1.-Marth,ike,roy,Link,Pit,Zelda en su departamento

Link: creo que debes irte de la casa zelda

*zelda le da un zape*

Zelda: tarado

2.- Peach y Samus tiene su apartamento

3.-mario y Luigi viven juntos

4.-falco tiene su casa al igual que fox

5-snake tiene su casa y ash vive con el

Y de momento son todas XD ya ire subiendo mas,dejen reviews por favor!

bye! nwn


	20. Cap 9: Empezando de nuevo

Había pasado una semana desde que Ion había atacado la ciudad, si bien el caos que había causado la bestia era enorme la prensa se dedicó a hacerlo aún mayor, llenando de chismes y rumores, algunas personas aseguraban haber visto a los integrantes del equipo A con aquel monstruo e inmediatamente se pidió el arresto de ambos grupos incluso de su líder Snake. Gracias a la intervención del alcalde y algunos líderes de escuadrones de otras regiones (como el padre de Roy) se logró disminuir el daño y que el equipo B y Snake no se vieran afectados, además, se había dado la noticia de que un miembro del equipo B estaba desaparecido. Pero aun así las personas aún sentían algo de desconfianza y temor hacia ellos

Aun había remodelaciones y limpieza en algunas partes de la ciudad y nuestro equipo temía que Ion volviera a atacar estando tan vulnerables, a causa de los daños, los robos en la ciudad habían aumentado dándoles aún más preocupaciones a nuestro equipo y claro también tenían que ayudar en diferentes labores de la ciudad, parte de esto era para ganarse de nuevo la confianza de la gente

-Que cansancio  
-al menos esa área esta ya casi terminada

Marth y Link estaban descansando sobre uno de los sillones de la oficina, aun mostraban heridas (como los demás) de las peleas, estuvieron ayudando desde muy temprano en el centro pokemon del sur de la ciudad y es que algunos edificios cercanos se derrumbaron llegando afectar la electricidad de ese edificio, Red había decidido quedarse un rato más a ayudar y es que los pokemon eran su pasión 

-Me pregunto cómo estará Pit- Samus empezó a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar como tenia costumbre cuando estaba preocupada-Esa área ya casi está limpia y aun no aparece

-Si ese imbécil de Ion lo mato yo lo mato a el-dijo Ike muy molesto

-Ni aun con el entrenamiento de Kirby y Snake que están recibiendo no se le comparan-el chico de cabello azul y puntiagudo que estaba sentado en una de las sillas se levantó mirando a Ike-no quiero ser pesimista pero Ion realmente es alguien a quien temerle

Sonic el nuevo integrante del equipo Brawl era a veces algo directo, egocéntrico pero había mostrado ser un buen compañero

-Pero Snake lo dijo- comento Peach con preocupación-dijo que ya lo habíamos vencido una vez

-Si pero esa vez al menos tenían fuerza…sus antepasados tenían mucho más fuerza y poder que ustedes-contesto Sonic al comentario de la rubia-ahora…no son nada

Algunos agacharon la cabeza ante tal comentario, se sentía tristes, decepcionados…débiles

-Pero nada se solucionara si se quedan ahí sentados…muévanse hora de entrenar-ordeno Falco al equipo

Ademas de las labores sociales que realizaban también recibían entrenamientos, con el reciente ataque los entrenamientos eran más estrictos, retomaban algunas cosas básicas y pulían detalles de algunas otras, la básica era la de defensa personal que aunque ya la tenían decidieron pulir detalles, practicaban también esgrima y arquería por si las dudas, el manejo de armas y explosivo, y aunque eran bastantes cosas preferían tomarlas que a dejar espacio a que Ion los dañara.

-Basta por hoy chicos, mañana continuaremos- ordeno Fox a su equipo-vayan a ducharse y suban a la oficina aún hay ciertos pendientes

Salieron lentamente del gimnasio y se dirigieron hacia las duchas, todos…excepto uno

-Link no Fox les dio una orden?-pregunto Falco acercándose al rubio

Al instante este se detuvo, quería quedarse un poco más practicando pero ordenes eran ordenes, estaba serio y algo molesto, algo que en lo particular no iba con el

-Lo siento, tan solo….tan solo no quiero que dañen a otros

Falco observo al joven, al igual que él no quería que los demás fueran dañados pero había algo en Link que no le agradaba del todo

-De verdad es eso? O venganza?

Link se sorprendió al instante y observo a su comandante

-Claro que no, lo único que deseo es el bienestar de los demás-contesto molesto el rubio-esto no se trata solo de mi

-No tienes por qué ponerte así solo fue un comentario

Link chasqueo la lengua molesto lo cual confundió a Falco, Link no era de las personas que se ponían así mucho menos frente a una autoridad, arrojo la espada y salió del gimnasio musitando algo

Llego a las duchas y al quitarse la playera fue golpeado por una toalla

-Oye!

-jajajajaja vamos Link en guardia!

-Basta Marth no estoy de humor….

-Oh vamos no seas aguafiestas

-Dije que no Marth

-tan solo es un juego Link, anda!

Marth trato nuevamente de golpear a Link con la toalla y este al instante molesto ya del juego arremetió contra el peliazul y lo aventó hacia los casilleros

-TE DIJE QUE BASTA!

Todos se quedaron atónitos, simplemente…no era Link

El rubio al darse cuenta de su acto soltó al momento a su compañero, tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de ahí

-Estas bien? -Pregunto Roy-estas lastimado?

-No…pero…que le pasa?-pregunto atónito Marth

Link se puso la playera fuera de los vestidores y se dirigió a la oficina, debía calmarse, últimamente se sentía muy molesto cada que entrenaban, llegando a la oficina cerró la puerta de golpe y comenzó a golpearla y patearla.

Cansado de su berrinche decidió recostarse en uno de los sillones y esperar a que los demás subieran, aunque realmente quería estar solo no podía irse, si Ion atacaba era mejor que estuvieran juntos a estar solos.

La primera en llegar fue Peach que inmediatamente se sentó felizmente junto a su compañero

-Hola de nuevo Link

El rubio subió la mano vagamente para saludar

-No te parece una ciudad hermosa?-Decía Peach mientras observaba por la ventana

-Peach…está destruida…

-No me refiero a eso, si no al hecho de cómo se ayudan entre sí, así como nosotros

Link miro algo curioso a la rubia, la chica volteo y sonrió de forma amigable 

-Contamos contigo Link 

El aludido se sorprendió ante este comentario

-Eres muy fuerte y sé que te has esforzado bastante en el manejo de la espada

-Solo es para defenderme de mi hermano, el muy bastardo es bueno con la espada

-En lo que necesites te ayudare

Link rio un poco de manera burlona a lo que Peach lo miro curioso

-No te ofendas linda…pero no esperamos mucho de ti

-Lo sé-sonrió alegre Peach lo que confundió al rubio-pero aun así me esfuerzo, quiero ayudar a Mario en batalla que solo ser un estorbo 

Sinceramente Link no podía imaginar a esa chica en batalla mucho menos que tuviera un antepasado que combatiera a Ion, pero ciertamente sus palabras estaban llenas de valor, poco a poco sus compañeros fueron llegando, cuando Ike, Marth y Roy llegaron el rubio prefirió ignorarlos por el momento.

Mario y Luigi también llegaron con ellos seguidos por Samus y Zelda, solo faltaban Fox y Falco

Todos entraron a la habitación y hablaban entre ellos pero poco a poco les causó extrañeza que Link estuviera recostado en el sillón sin decir palabra alguna y estando tan serio

-Te sientes bien?-se aventuró a preguntar Roy

-Solo estoy algo cansado-respondió a secas el rubio

Los demás se miraron entre sí, sabían que él no actuaba así de tajante ni cuando se peleaba con su hermano

-sabemos que estas molesto por..  
-que saben ustedes de mi…no tienen ni idea…

Link se levantó y se dirigió a la salida cuando Zelda se interpuso en su camino

-Deja de actuar como un niño mimado!

Zelda trato de abofetearlo pero Link sostuvo su muñeca antes de que lo tocara, si bien algo de presión en la muñeca de Zelda era necesario para detenerla Link se excedió un poco de fuerza haciendo que Zelda se quejara

Le soltó la mano de inmediato al ver que Ike se dirigía hacia ellos, no por miedo si no porque ya no quería más discusiones

-Si tuvieras la mínima idea de las cosas no hablarías sin pensar

Zelda se quedó pasmada y Link paso a su lado sin dar más explicación, no tardaron mucho en entrar Fox y Falco pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado

-Muy bien chicos tenemos que….donde esta Link?

-se acaba de ir-contesto rápidamente Zelda-quiere que vayamos a buscarlo?

-No…no es necesario, ya le comentaran

Fox solo les comento algunos detalles de horario y algunas otras de las que había hablado con su superior, pero su pequeña junta había sido interrumpida por un llamado de Snake, al parecer Dark Link estaba al sur de la ciudad justamente donde habían hecho las reparaciones

-

-deja de comportarte como un niño mimado- el rubio arremedaba las palabras de su compañera – no tiene ni la mínima idea de cómo me siento

caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las ajetreadas calles y con las manos dentro de las bolsas de la chaqueta, Aun era temprano y muchas personas iban y venían por las calles de laciudad, alzo la vista para cruzar la calle pero delante de el vio a alguien que lo sorprendió

-Pit?

El chico iba caminando al otro lado de la calle como si nada hubiera pasado, Link grito su nombre pero este no lo escucho y dio vuelta en una de las calles, Link salió corriendo detrás de el causando que casi lo atropellaran, se dirigió a la misma calle que el gritando su nombre pero la gente le estorbaba y no podía seguirle tan rápido el paso, cuando creyó haberlo alcanzado lo había confundido con alguien más, la gente miraba a Link de forma rara " definitivamente ese equipo está loco" eso es lo que expresaba su cara de algunos ciudadanos al verlo pasar tan aprisa

Lo encontró de nuevo y lo siguió pero cuando iba cruzar la calle los automóviles pasaron haciendo que lo perdiera de vista y cuando estos se detuvieron el ángel ya no estaba

-Link?

El rubio volteo y vio a Red cargando algunas bolsas

-aah…hola Red…

-Te sientes bien?

-si…estoy…estoy bien yo-volteo esperanzado de encontrar a su amigo-si…mmm vas a la oficina?

-Si, decidí comprar algunos medicamentos extras y algunas cosas que necesitaba y tú que hacías por acá

-yo….yo estaba…

Pero la plática de ambos fue interrumpida por un estallido no muy lejos de ahí, el humo comenzó a elevarse por los cielo, la gente comenzó a correr despavorida y las sirenas de las patrullas no tardaron en sonar, así como el de las ambulancias y bomberos

-No es ni medio día y ya comenzó el ajetreo

Red y Link salieron corriendo hacia el lugar del estallido había sido cerca de uno de los monumentos de la ciudad, al llegar a aquel parque se encontraron con Zelgius, no llevaba esa enorme armadura y solo llevaba consigo esa enorme espada, habían destruido la estatua que estaba en medio del parque y ahora se encontraban escavando unos pequeños seres de color verde y negro y con ojos de color rojo

-Hola de nuevo Link, me alegra verte-sonrió el peliazul

Link iba a desenfundar su arma y Red saco una pequeña pokebola

-no te servirá de mucho, ya te lo dije las armas de este mundo no sirven

-eso lo veremos-red lanzo la pokebola- Charizard lanzallamas!

Una enorme llamarada salio de la boca del pokemon pero Zelgius ni se inmuto solo coloco su espada enfrente y las llamas fueron desviadas a los lados quemando a algunos de los pequeños seres que escavaban, al ser tocados se desvanecieron en pequeñas motitas oscuras

-pobrecillos-comento el peli azul con burla- los primid son muy útiles…como carne de cañon, muévanse inútiles acaben con ellos

aquellos pequeños seres voltearon hacia Link y Red y en sus manos se formaron boomerang, espadas y bombas

-Esto se pone peor! Charizard lanzallamas!

Link comenzó a dispararles pero mientras cada que se deshacían se volvían a formar, tuvieron que retroceder un poco al ver que cada vez se acercaban más y no podían dañarlos del todos, se dieron cuenta que la única manera de eliminarlos era destruirlos completamente causándoles un gran daño, Link saco unas pequeñas bombas y las arrojo hacia ellos pero al destruirlo se creó uno más grande, no tuvieron otra opción más que esconderse detrás de un auto para idear otro plan

-quítense! A un lado estorbos!-los primid se quitaban del camino de Zelgius – que se muevan!

Zelgius los aparto con su espada y dejaron ver un pequeño cofre que tenía la insignia de los smash, Zelgius trato de abrirlo pero este estaba sellado

-maldita cosa ábrete! Ustedes inútiles! Ábranlo ya!

Los primids obedecieron y comenzaron a atacarlo pero este no mostro señales de daño, Zelgius se desesperó e iba atacarlo cuando un estallido detrás de él lo desconcentro, Red había hecho que su bulbasaur usara látigo cepa para enredar los pies del primid haciendo que se cayera, Link no dudo y arrojo pequeñas bobas hacia el haciendo que se convirtiera en motitas negras y que quedaran menos primids

Zelgius molesto tomo el cofre y se dirigió hacia Link y Red

-Bien ya me generaron muchos problemas-Zelgius alzo su arma para realizar un tajo-es hora de que esto acabe

Link se interpuso entre Red y la espada tratando se servir de escudo, se cubrió con el brazo para recibir aquel corte pero nunca llego, entre ellos dos resplandeció una luz y un pequeño ser rosa le había quitado el cofre a Zelgius

-Vuelve!-Zelgius se había olvidado completamente de los dos chicos y salió persiguiendo y dando tajos detrás de Kirby, a pesar de que era una espada enorme la manejaba con una facilidad enorme

-es mejor que nos vayamos, kirby podrá solo, es mejor que vayamos por los demás- Red tomo del brazo a Link

Afortunadamente no tardaron en llegar los demás aunque no eran todos, solo Mario, Luigi y Sonic

-Donde están los demás, están bien?-Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo Link

-Si tuvieron que encargarse de algunos problemas menores

-dejen de hablar!

Sonic salió corriendo hacia Zelgius y estaba a punto de proporcionarle una patada cuando este la bloqueo con su espada, Kirby voló sobre ellos tratando de escapar del peli azul

-corran!Grito Kirby mientras le lanzaba el cofre a los demás

Era una verdadera lucha entre los tres, Kirby tratando de zafarse de Zelgius y este haciendo presión sobre Sonic que ya no podía quitarse porque si no lo cortaría, Red atrapo el cofre e iban a salir corriendo cuando más primids se interpusieron en su camino

-Madre mía! Que son esas cosas-grito asustado Luigi  
-solo atácalas!-Link empezó a disparar hacia los primids y sus otros dos compañeros lo imitaron

Red trato de escapar pero Zelgius ya se había liberado del ataque de Sonic y Kirby y se disponía a atacar al chico, en un intento desesperado de salvar el cofre lo arrojo hacia el aire, Kirby trato de agarrarlo pero solo lo logro tocar, pero el cofre se abrió y de el salió una esfera de colores que al momento que Mario trato de atraparlo pero la esfera se introdujo en el

….

-la…la….LA ESFERA! –gritaron al unisono Kirby, Zelgius y Sonic

Mario espantado comenzó abrirse la camisa y a revisarse pero todo estaba tan normal

-Que hago!.

-Escupela Mario! Vomitala si es necesario!-grito Luigi dándole golpes en la espalda tratando de que escupiera la esfera

-No seas tonto! No me la comi!

Pero ambos se separaron cuando vieron que Zelgius se abalanzaba ferozmente hacia ellos, Kirby saco también una pequeña espada y comenzó a combatir a Zelgius .

Pero Zelgius se detuvo de golpe, retrocedió y las sombras lo consumieron igual que a los primids que aún quedaban

-No creo que se haya rendido-comento Sonic-es mejor que nos vayamos

Mario tomo a Sonic por la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo

-EXPLICAME QUE FUE ESO! QUE ME VA A PASAR! VOY A MORIR!

-Primero suéltame-Mario lo soltó pero aún seguía asustado-No es tan malo, parte de tu destino, solo es una esfera Smash

Todos los demás a excepción de Kirby reflejaron notoriamente la duda en su expresión

-mira…recuerdas cuando yo me pongo esos brazalete y un aura dorada fluye y mi velocidad aumenta..

-yo también usare brazaletes? –Luigi rio ante tal comentario de su hermano

-no

-correré tanto como tú?

-no creo

-Seré rubio?

-que no! Mira...depende de la persona, la esfera Smash solo amplifica el poder, no tienes por qué asustarte al contrario

-espera-interrumpió Link- pero por qué Mario?

-porque Mario la toco cuando el cofre se abrió solo eso y si tu segunda pregunta es que si solo hay una, lo dudo mucho que yo recuerde existían más, eso es lo interesante y también es interesante el cómo Ion sabía que estaba aquí como para mandar alguien a buscarla

-espera…si son varias y ellos también pueden usarlas…-Luigi reflejo el terror en su cara- Se convertirá en un monstruo!

-Solo puede tener una...pero si usarla varias veces-contesto kirby- pero sí…es un peligro

-pues no me siento fuerte-declaro Mario mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire

-Uno decide en que momento usarla, debes aprender cómo-comento Kirby-mejor regresemos

Todos subieron a la camioneta negra que tenía el símbolo del equipo Brawl y se dirigieron hacia el edificio smash

-

-Dejaste que se la llevaran?-grito molesto Dark Link-sabes lo que nos va a pasar si Ion se entera!

-No fue mi culpa no podía abrir el cofre-se defendió el peliazul- pero de repente se abrió y él se la trago

-No hay porque enojarse, ni exaltarse-ambos chicos se pusieron tensos al oír aquella voz de su líder-Aún quedan más…pero saben que no me gusta los errores

-Lo sentimos su majestad-dijeron al unísono ambos chicos, tenían que dirigirse a él con sumo respeto

A pesar de lo que paso Ion estaba de un excelente humor, tanto que tarareaba una melodía cosa que les aterraba a sus seguidores

-amm…su majestad-empezó titubeante Zelgius-dado el error que cometi…me preguntaba si deseaba que hiciera algo para compensarlo, le aseguro que no repetiré otra vez ese error

-tranquilo Zelgius, ya habrá forma de que pagues tu gran error-el pelinegro sonreía con mucha jovialidad al peliazul- creo que sería perfecto que te quedaras para ver resurgir mi hermoso palacio

De repente se abrió un portal por donde salieron los demás, Alana traía en las manos un pequeño cofre pero que aún estaba cerrado. Al estar todos reunidos, Ion alzo ambas manos y una gran runa mágica se formó arriba de él, este decenio y comenzó a brillar llenando todo el lugar de luz, un momento después todos se encontraban a las afueras de un hermoso palacio con un extenso jardín…era el castillo de Angel Land, el donde alguna vez Palutena vivió ahí.

Pero existía un gran diferencia, ese palacio estaba cubierto por un gran campo de sombras

-No crees que es precioso-musito para sí mismo el pelinegro como si hablara con alguien más- idéntico a tu castillo…solo que este tiene un enorme jardín como tu querías…

-

-y eso fue lo que paso-termino Mario de relatar todo lo que había pasado

Todos lo miraban mostrando en su cara la confusión, en completo silencio hasta que Snake se levantó de su asiento

-crees que podamos hacer que lo utilice-pregunto Snake dirigiendo su mirada a Sonic que estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en la pared-hay algún método?

-Pues no realmente, como dije no es algo malo, pero yo conseguí expulsar ese poder por que estaba en peligro, pero recuerdo que hubo otros smashers que lo lograron utilizar a voluntad, tal vez es cuestión de que lo practique

-Antes de que sigamos-comento Snake al grupo- me imagino que tienen dudas y esta  
semana no ha sido exactamente la mejor, así que bien…creo que es hora de que hablamos, así que empecemos con...

-Por qué nosotros-de la boca de Link brotaron las palabras, todas ellas cargadas con mucho odio-por qué mi hermano, quien es ese tal Ion, que quiere, que busca

Snake se quedó callado, Link lo miraba muy seriamente, si no fuera porque sabía que su odio estaba dirigido a Ion y a los demás Snake podría a ver jurado que lo odiaba a el

-Todas tus preguntas se aclararan con el tiempo Link

-Tiempo? Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos! –Link había estallado, sus emociones salían a flote, cosa que casi no sucedía y provoco que sus compañeros se confundieran aún mas-Dark anda por ahí utilizando…no se qué magia y destrozando cuanto está a su paso, tú lo sabias! Sabias en que estaba metido y no nos dijiste nada! Nos dejaste a su merced 

-yo no estaba seguro-contesto Molesto Snake- si lo hubiera sabido hubiera intentado evitarlo, ni siquiera yo tengo la fuerza para enfrentarlo y te recuerdo una cosa que aquí sigo siendo el líder

Snake creyó que Link se calmaría y pediría disculpas, no le molestaba el hecho de que Link le gritara, el enojo era consigo mismo porque sabía que parte de las palabras del muchacho eran verdad y más aún le molestaba admitir que no tenía fuerza alguna

-Pues líder es aquel que tiene el poder y la fuerza para proteger y guiar a su gente-dijo Link mirando a Snake

ese había sido un golpe bajo….

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu líder, pide disculpas inmediatamente-declaro Fox ante el grupo- no creas que esto…

Líder?-las palabras del rubio resonaron en la habitación mientras que link dejaba la placa y su arma en una mesita cercana- mío ya no lo es

Link se dio media vuelta y estaba decidido a irse cuando Zelda lo detuvo

-Link, por favor!- Zelda lo sostuvo del brazo-entiendo que estas molesto, entendemos también que el hecho de que Pit no este te preocupe, todos estamos igual, incluso entiendo que te moleste o te entristezca el hecho de que tu única familia quiera asesinarte…pero…no te vayas, Snake nunca haría algo para dañarnos y el también entiende que estés molesto-Zelda volteo a mirar a su líder esperando que la ayudara- cierto jefe?

-Link, quédate…tan solo escucha lo que tengo que decir, si decides irte lo entenderemos incluso si decides volver serás bienvenido pero tan solo escúchame

-Hazlo por nosotros-la voz de Ike se escuchó en la habitación como una suplica- Posiblemente te esté afectando demasiado el hecho de que tu hermano esté actuando así, pero no puedes abandonarnos...no ahora

El escuchar hablar así a Ike hizo que el enojo de Link disminuyera, nunca creyó que su compañero se pusiera así de sentimental, el rubio dio media vuelta y miro a su lider

-Solo lo escuchare…después veré la manera de como detener a Dark, pero si usted no me da una solución entonces lo hare a mi manera

-Gracias Link-contesto Snake-bien…empecemos.

Todos enfocaron su atención hacia su lider

-Hace muchísimos años, mucho antes de que la ciudad se construyera, en esta dimensión se realizaba un gran torneo, el torneo Smash, distintos guerreros competían amistosamente en batallas y todos ellos venían de distintas dimensiones, era realmente glorioso el torneo. Pero en algún momento esa paz comenzó a desaparecer, cada dimensión comenzó a ser absorbida por la oscuridad y esa oscuridad era dirigida por alguien…Ion

Iba de una a otra absorbiendo la vida y el poder de cada dimensión dejando dolor y oscuridad a su paso y con él sus seguidores, no había quien les hiciera frente para detener sus atrocidades, hasta que un día…una luz apareció. Los guerreros del torneo de smash lograron combatirlo a él y a sus fuerzas, pero de repente en uno de los combates una gran luz apareció con un gran estallido y nunca más se supo de ellos.

Pero aquí es donde entran ustedes, ustedes son la reencarnación de aquellos guerreros-al decir esto Snake todos se movieron un poco incomodos en sus lugares- Cada uno de ustedes tiene alguna habilidad o poder que les ayudara en este combate

-Pero que era ese gran estallido, quien gano esa batalla?-pregunto Samus a su líder-quien nos asegura que seamos nosotros y ganemos

-Nadie sabe qué fue lo que origino esa luz, ni quien ganó la batalla y lamentablemente no puedo asegurarles que la ganemos

-pero… 

Snake levanto la mano haciendo un gesto de detener las palabras de la rubia- lo que si les puedo asegurar es que son ustedes, no es coincidencia que estén juntos y créanme que haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos, Sonic y Kirby también lo harán

-Por qué todo el grupo A se unió a Ion…ellos son reencarnaciones de sus seguidores, usted lo sabía-pregunto nuevamente Samus 

-No, no lo sabía...sospechaba mas no tenía la certeza, pero realmente creí que ellos me ayudarían a combatirlo no uniéndose

Y cómo es que usted sabe todo esto-pregunto finalmente Link-quien es esa tal Palutena de la que tanto hablo Ion y Pit

-Palutena es nuestra deidad-contesto Kirby que estaba sobre la cabeza de Sonic- ella dirige y protege nuestro mundo y es la que se puso en contacto hace 7 años con Snake, ella le comunico todo durante ese viaje a

-Y bien Link- Snake interrumpió a Kirby y este entendió que no debía hablar más-dime que harás

Todos voltearon a mirar a Link que permanecía serio en su lugar

-yo..

Pero su reunión y las palabras de Link fueron interrumpidas cuando la alarma de emergencias volvía a sonar indicando que había problemas, al llegar al garaje empezó a temblar levemente, se dieron cuenta que afuera del edificio smash había un gran alboroto y no tardaron en salir, afuera del edificio los esperaba Zelgius con un enorme Primid mucho más grande que el que Red y Link habían destruido

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver..

EL primid dio un puñetazo a la tierra dejando parte de la calle destrozada, Fox y Falcón con sus pequeñas naves de batalla comenzaron a dispararlo, el primid los siguió por toda la calle como si fuera un juguete que debía atrapar, lograron sacarlo de la ciudad y así evitar más desastres pero Zelgius decidió combatir nuevamente al grupo, simplemente ellos aunque eran muchos no podían dañarlo apenas Sonic podía enfrentarse a el junto con Kirby

-Creo que todavía no se dan cuenta de la gran diferencia de poder que existe entre nosotros-Zelgius levanto su arma para realizar un ataque- tendré que explicárselos nuevamente

Lograron escapar de ese ataque…excepto uno

Peach aunque trato de esquivarlo parte del golpe le dio en el brazo causándole una gran cortada, Zelgius se dio cuenta e iba arremeter contra la rubia cuando una gran llamarada de fuego lo embistió, pero este fuego no era del charizard de Red, era mucho más grande y poderosa, voltearon a ver de dónde provenía y vieron a Mario muy molesto de pie con ambas manos hacia el frente, lo rodeaba un brillo de color rojo y sus ojos brillaban de un color dorado

-NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LA TOQUES- Rugió el joven con ambas manos enfrente de el- NUNCA!

Mario se abalanzo contra Zelgius dándole un puñetazo en la cara, Zelgius noto como la sangre salía de su boca, trato de levantarse pero ahora era Mario quien no le daba espacio para descansar, con una serie de puñetazos y patadas todas ellas rodeadas por un aura de fuego

-que…que es eso…-pregunto atonito Marth  
-El poder de la smash ball-contesto Sonic con alegría 

Era el sentimiento de enojo al ver como Zelgius se había atrevido atacar a esa persona que Mario tanto quería, Peach estaba en lo que cabe bien, la herida era algo grande pero no profunda y la rubia a pesar de sentir dolor estaba calmada haciendo presión en la hemorragia de su brazo, Zelda y Samus se acercaron para ayudarla

Mario seguía atacando sin piedad a Zelgius que con trabajos podía bloquear o esquivar los ataques, cuando por fin tuvo oportunidad de librarse, coloco su espada detrás de él y esta comenzó a rodearse de oscuridad, Mario solo retrocedió un poco, en sus puños se formaban esferas de fuego y comenzó atacar nuevamente a Zelgius con ella pero esta vez no lo lograban dañar

-No creas que con tan poco podrás detenerme

Zelgius ya estaba listo para atacar, se abalanzo con gran velocidad hacia Mario y logro golpearlo de a lleno, Peach grito horrorizada, trato acercarse a Mario pero el dolor de la herida en el brazo no le permitió seguir así que Zelda tuvo que detenerla antes de que se cayera

-Crees que por un poquito de suerte me ganaras yo creo que no

Zelgius se colocó enfrente de Mario e iba a rematarlo cuando un gran tornado de fuego lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos, era mucho más grande y poderoso que el primero que realizo Mario

-Yo no llamaría suerte

Zelgius trato ponerse de pie de nuevo pero sus rodillas cedieron ante el dolor, Mario que estaba herido logro ponerse de pie listo para atacar de nuevo, el peliazul aún no se iba a rendir y uso su espada como apoyo para levantarse, se preparaba nuevamente para atacar cuando un portal oscuro se abrió detrás de el, los demás se pusieron tensos, conocían bien esos portales cada que se abría o aparecía un o significaban más problemas

Zelgius clavo molesto su arma en el piso causando un gran agujero

-Ahora que!- grito furioso el peli azul hacia el portal de donde salía Alana con un vestido morado bastante ceñido al cuerpo ,tenía ese brazalete de víbora dorado en el brazo y en la cara del lado derecho tenia lo que parecía ser pequeños tatuajes , la diferencia más notoria desde la última vez que se vieron es que de su cabello verde ahora habían unas víboras de color morado a modo de que ahora las víboras eran su cabello

-es hora de que vuelvas- Alana jugaba con una de las víboras, la besaba y le hablaba como si fuera una pequeña mascota, los demás la miraban aterrados

-Estoy ocupado!-grito exasperado a la peliverde

-Haz lo que quieras-contesto la peli verde sin inmutarse- a ti es a quien castigaran si desobedeces

El peli azul apretó los labios y después de un momento tomo su espada y entro al portal muy molesto, Mario no quería dejarlos escapar así que se disponía atacar a la peliverde, ella ansiosa de pelear se iba abalanzar contra el cuándo una mano oscura la tomo del brazo y la introdujo nuevamente al portal cerrándose al instante dejando a todos atónitos.

Gritaron felices por su victoria, que aunque no era la definitiva y era Mario el que había peleado se sentía felices como para no poder expresar

Peach corrió hacia Mario a pesar del dolor que sentia y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, este al instante se puso rojo y sus compañeros rieron y algunos otros desviaron la mirada apenados, mientas que Zelda y Samus se emocionaban…ya saben cosas de chicas

-Eres un novio maravilloso!-grito feliz Peach abrazando al castaño

Mario trato de decir algo pero estaba totalmente rojo y solo movía la boca sin emitir palabra alguna

-Felicidades Mario, lograste liberar tu poder-Sonic le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero

Fox y Falco regresaban de haber eliminado al primid y en su descenso recibieron la maravillosa noticia de la pelea de Mario y su victoria

Ahora las cosas tomaban un nuevo rumbo, tal vez no eran tan poderosos como Ion pero al menos no habían perdido la esperanza y ahora se prepararían para las siguientes peleas


End file.
